Razorblade Romance
by Raven The Pink Lolita
Summary: UA. Tras escapar de casa y llegar a la ciudad de Tasogare, ella conoce a Deidara y Sasori, dos vampiros que se amaron y ahora están separados. Ella conocerá la romántica historia de los dos y el porqué de su separación. YAOI. SasoDeiSaso.
1. Introducción

**_Un fanfic de SasoDei... esto es sólo la intro, así que porfavor esperen el primer capítulo ¿sí? Gracias_**

**_Fanfic de Naruto. Sus personajes son pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Personajes principales: Sakura Haruno, Deidara y Sasori_**

_**Pareja: SasoDei (**no habrá DeiSaku ni SasoSaku, lo siento)_** xD**

**_Género(s): Horror, Romance, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Adventure..._**

_**Clasificado M por escenas de próximos capítulos (**sangre, sexo, yaoi, sangre... uds. entienden a qué me refiero) **jejejeje**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Introducción.

* * *

Ajustó mejor su abrigo, ciñó con más fuerza su bufanda de algodón, hundió más su cabeza en el gorro de lana color verde. No nevaba, pero el frío era tremendo, inmenso, casi insoportable para ella. Una muchacha no mayor de los diecisiete años de edad caminaba sola por esos fríos caminos de desesperanza. Sus ojos verdes gastados, no habían cerrado sus párpados desde el amanecer de este helado invierno gris, esos ojos de pantano verde, tan llenos de depresión y amargura. Había caminado con su pesada mochila por días, semanas, sólo deseando alejarse de ese lugar, su hogar. Ahí nadie la quería, nadie la quería viva, nadie la extrañaría. No después de lo que ella hizo. Un crimen que jamás sería perdonado aunque tuviera una eternidad de vida que cumplir antes de morir. Era mejor huir, era mejor escapar y ya no causar dolor a aquellas personas a las que toda su vida amó con toda su alma.

Huyó corriendo una madrugada, cuando los gritos de acoso y desesperación azotaron las calles de Konoha, su aldea. Anunciando haber encontrado el cadáver sangriento de su maestra enterrado bajo tierra. Ella la asesinó. No importaba ahora el porqué ni el cuándo de tal ocurrencia, ella solamente lo hizo. Y no existía un día desde ese entonces que la jovencita no estuviera arrepentida de este horror. Ella había asesinado a su propia maestra, a la persona que era casi lo mismo que su madre, aquella que la entrenó sin descanso día tras día para convertirla en una kunoichi digna de Konoha.

Así es, ella era una ninja, una guerrera, una asesina por naturaleza. Pero no se suponía que debía asesinar a su propia maestra, si ella tenía honor de un shinobi, ella pertenecía a los que hacían el bien, lo que estaba correcto en este mundo sucio de interminables injusticias. Y ella cruzó esa línea, ella ya no estaba de ese lado del camino. Ahora estaba siendo buscada por sus propios aliados, su propia aldea; ahora era un criminal más… pero jamás la atraparían, jamás la encontrarían… ¿qué tan peligrosa podría ser una kunoichi médica para el mundo de todas maneras? Eso es; nadie se molestaría en atraparla de verdad.

Debía alejarse la más posible, no podía ni siquiera soportar la idea de quedarse cerca de aquellas otras aldeas ninja, sólo quería estar lejos de ese mundo, de esa realidad. Ella, aún así, no podía olvidar a todos a los que amó, a todos con los que había compartido su existencia. Ese muchacho alegre de rubio alborotado cabello y con una contagiosa sonrisa en su joven rostro; él siempre vistiendo el color naranja y demandando ser merecedor del puesto de Hokage, líder de la aldea ninja donde vivían. Lo recordaba bien. Él siempre fue su mejor amigo, su compañero de equipo por todos sus años como genin. Ella lo recordaba con gran cariño, por todo el apoyo que le dio por años, por todo el amor que demostró a su amistad… Se llamaba Naruto

A Sai. Tampoco podía olvidar a aquel triste chico de fría mirada y falsas sonrisas. De piel blanca como papel y corto cabello oscuro, negro como plumaje de un cuervo. Una que otra vez él demostraba ser algo más que sólo un deprimente artista que guardaba silencio mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno de arte. Ella también lo recordaba cariñosamente, pues era su compañero, su amigo. No hablaba mucho, pero siempre era agradable pasar tiempo con él. La jovencita no podría jamás borrarlo de su mente.

Igualmente, no podía olvidarse se su antiguo sensei Kakashi, que al final se convirtió en un compañero más de su equipo. Ese ninja alto y de cabellos plata alborotados, su rostro siempre cubierto por una máscara negra y su hitai-ate cubriendo simultáneamente su ojo izquierdo, a causa de que escondía un ojo completamente diferente al otro. Ella recordaba que era rojo y era un poderoso instrumento para causar genjutsus, técnicas ilusorias que utilizaban los ninjas comúnmente. Su antiguo maestro siempre fue generoso con ella, siempre levantando sus ánimos y abierto a cualquier plática con ella, con él siempre hablaba de lo que fuera sin importar qué. En él confiaba plenamente.

Y a Ino. A esa muchacha de hermoso cabello rubio por siempre largo y cuidado, de hermosa y perfecta feminidad; recordaba perfectamente los ojos color azul cristal de su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Ella recordaba la forma en la que le miraba, siempre tan atenta y cariñosa, tan cálida y cercana… sin su amiga, ella jamás se hubiera convertido en una kunoichi de verdad, jamás se hubiera salido de su caparazón de timidez y miedo; a su amiga le debía todo… su vida, su persona… todo lo que ella fue antes del día de su partida de Konohagakure.

Todas esas maravillosas personas a quienes ella amó, todas se quedaron atrás y lejos, demasiado lejos para alcanzarla ahora y para perdonarla por abandonar su vida. Ahora estaba sola completamente, en medio de este camino seco y de tierra gris con hojas muertas en el suelo, el frío viento soplando contra su paso y envolviéndola en un abrazo siniestro, acariciando su cuerpo con escalofriante canto que no tenía nada de gracia. Era un silbido lúgubre y sin sentido, un cantar fantasmagórico que tensaba sus tímpanos. La muchacha se puso encima su capucha y abrazó con fuerza sus brazos deseando retener el frío que la encadenaba, como la culpabilidad que la obligó a huir de su hogar. Hizo fricción con sus manos contra sus abrigados brazos para calentarse tan sólo un poco. Comenzó a tararear una canción vieja de cuna, una canción pequeña y apenas audible con sus labios temblando y sus dientes chocando más rápido que el masticar de un roedor, pero aún así la tarareó.

"Hm-mmm-mmmhmm… Hm-mmmhmm-mmm…" y así continuaba su sonar de su maltratada garganta por horas, esta melodía le ayudaba a olvidar todas sus penas, así ignoraba simultáneamente el estrepitoso sonido del aire gritando en todas direcciones. Se calmó un poco, su vista se iluminó al darse cuenta que a menos de un kilómetro quedaba ya su destino.

Era inmensa, gigantesca, mucho más grande de lo que se atrevió a imaginar, una ciudad urbana de lo más grande y hermosa de lo que le habían contado anteriormente. El nombre de esta metrópolis era Tasogare, la ciudad donde se decía que el cielo siempre era un crepúsculo.

Hacía dos semanas la joven se encontró con una buena señora, dueña de una posada al norte de las afueras del País del Viento, que le platicó de Tasogare, una ciudad muy ignorada de donde ella venía, que se decía que era un lugar lleno de oportunidades y de sueños alcanzables a cualquier mano. Tasogare se encontraba en los confines más alejados del continente, era un lugar demasiado distante a las Aldeas ninja… era el lugar perfecto. En el mismo momento que terminó la conversación con aquella buena señora, la joven kunoichi estuvo decidida finalmente, tomaría ruta hacia esa ciudad de esperanzas… con la esperanza de revivir, de comenzar de nuevo esta destrozada vida.

Y tal cómo se lo contó aquella señora tan amable, Tasogare era enorme, llena de luces y sombras, hermosa e única. La joven jamás vio en su vida una ciudad tan grande ni tan diferente a todo lugar que vio en su vida. De edificios antiguos y enormes, calles llenas de gente, un poco de basura en algunos rincones, pero era algo de poca importancia cuando veías tantas cosas tan diferentes al entorno donde vivías cada día de tu vida. Las construcciones, las plantas, las aves volando sobre los cables eléctricos… todo era demasiado diferente a Konohagakure. Podía deducir que esta ciudad había sido construida por diseñadores de otros continentes… ella jamás había visto con sus propios ojos construcciones provenientes de otro continentes más que en fotografías; todos estos edificios llenos de bloques perfectos de piedra, estatuas de demonios y ángeles, torres góticas con arcos y detalles varios… eran cosas que jamás vería en ninguna aldea ninja, nunca.

Y la gente, toda la gente que estaba caminando en las avenidas, la gente que paseaba por las calles frías de esta ciudad, todos vestían ropas casi iguales a la que normalmente ella veía en los civiles de cualquier otra aldea ninja, otros, que llamaban mucho más su atención, vestían galas bastante diferentes a las que la muchacha había visto antes… poco importaba si eran ricos o no, pero ella inevitablemente envidiaba ropas tan bonitas, esos vestidos tan hermosos que provenían del extranjero, de finos corsés de seda oscura, esas amplias faldas de tela fina con encajes blancos que adornaban los bordes y surcos… este tipo de ropa jamás la vería en otro lugar del continente.

Caminaba entre las multitudes, todos ignorantes de que una kunoichi armada estaba frente a sus narices y a sus espaldas… La joven no tardó en darse cuenta que en esta ciudad no habían ninjas, o si no habían, entonces se escondían en algún lugar; pero lo más probable era que no había ninguno en todo el lugar. Esto era un punto a su favor, pues si había tan siquiera uno en Tasogare, este la notificaría, y peor, si este ninja era de alguna aldea aliada de Konohagakure, entonces ella estaría metida en problemas muy serios. La muchacha se quitó de encima la capucha que cubría por completo su rostro, para hacerse notar menos sospechosa entre la gente, y con esto también se quitó el gorro de lana. Las hebras de su cabello de extraño color salieron flotando por el frío viento soplando en las calles de la ciudad.

Tomó dirección a uno de los callejones que ya visitó, después de tres largas horas de haber recorrido pequeña parte de la inmensa ciudad, memorizó el camino que sus pasos trazaron; ella tenía una excelente memoria. Era un callejón oscuro, estrecho pero había todavía luz, la luz de un pequeño local de comida. Ramen de Miso. Por lo menos aquí podría comer algo que comía en casa. Esta era la comida favorita de uno de sus amigos, aquel chico rubio con quien compartió misiones ninjas desde el inicio. El agradable aroma del caliente fideo la hizo sonreír sutilmente, el vapor golpeaba contra su cara, era una sensación muy placentera sentir este dulce calor besar su rostro. Ella por un momento se sintió de nuevo en casa, y en cualquier momento voltearía y miraría el rostro de sus compañeros sentados a su lado. Abrió sus ojos, que por un segundo la engañaron, se dio cuenta que tan sólo eran los otros clientes del local.

Las horas habían pasado lentamente, el cielo ahora era negro, carente de estrellas y tan lleno de nubes. La joven caminó adentrándose un poco más por esta metrópolis gigantesca que parecía no tener final; quería pasear un poco más por esta ciudad antes de decidir si quedarse o no, pues aunque este lugar era agradable para vivir, ella aún no se encontraba segura de esto, era demasiado rápido cómo las cosas tomaban su rumbo. Era difícil dejar atrás todos esos recuerdos, esas memorias tatuadas en su mente… ella no sabría si quedarse aquí le haría bien… o sólo la pondría peor.

No lo había pensado.

Miró por los callejones más oscuros y tenebrosos, había uno en especial llamado Kurei… probablemente el más desagradable por el que había tenido que pasar en toda su vida. Había borrachos gritando y sollozando en este callejón, prostitutas de excesivo maquillaje y variaba su edad, unas pocas mayores de los cincuenta años de edad y la mayoría de la misma edad que tenía la joven kunoichi, incluso más jóvenes. Las luces anaranjadas del letrero del burdel de donde provenían, esas luces poco iluminadoras que hacían lucir el callejón mucho más lúgubre de lo que era realmente. Trató de ignorar lo que sus ojos percibían y volvió a colocarse encima la capucha de su chamarra, era desagradable cuando veías a dos personas follar en medio callejón. Una joven prostituta con un hombre que le podría doblar o triplicar la edad… ¿qué no podían conseguirse un lugar menos público para tener sexo?

La muchacha se alejó lo más posible del callejón, intentando borrar de su mente la repugnancia de la imagen que acababa de presenciar con sus propios ojos, apenas a poco más de un metro de cercanía.

Fue caminando hasta uno de los muchos jardines de la ciudad Tasogare, que eran de las muchas cosas que valían la pena observarse. Pero ahora todo estaba oscuro, apenas con algunas luces de los postes cercanos podía iluminar su paso. Era un jardín muy sencillo, de perfecto césped corto alfombrando los pies de los árboles deshojados de invierno. Eran sombras moviéndose junto al canto, no del viento, sino de algo más. Se escuchaba música, armoniosa música llenando sus oídos rápidamente. Un hermoso sonar que provenía cerca de donde estaba.

Fijó sus ojos más allá del jardín de este parque, se dio cuenta de esta enorme construcción, no le era llamativa por su tamaño porque ya había visto edificios más grandes en su estructura, sino era llamativo por su construcción, algo tan siniestro pero hermoso a la vez. Como un castillo de un cuento de hadas, pero más tenebroso y misterioso; de hecho, esta se trataba de un santuario proveniente del otro continente; los llamaban Catedrales.

Estaba repleto de ventanales de colores, algunos rotos por desgracia, y se notaba el desgaste de las rocas y estatuas haciendo guardia por cada arco y portal de esta magistral construcción, se acercó, notaba luces en su interior, había personas adentro, escuchando el sonido musical que desde el principio captó su atención. No le extrañaba en realidad, esta música tan espectacular era digna de admirarse, digna de escucharse, el músico era digno de conocerse.

Cada paso que daba alimentaba más aquella curiosidad que revoloteaba como mariposa en su estómago, una sonrisa surcaba sus delgados labios al reconocer bien el sonido del instrumento que se tocaba. Era un violín, sin duda alguna. Pero un violín diferente al tipo que ella conocía comúnmente. Este sonaba diferente en muchos sentidos. Tal vez también era del exterior de este continente.

Abrió pesadamente la puerta de madera de la abandonada Catedral gótica, había una buena cantidad de gente adentro, en su mayoría eran personas con harapos viejos; eran vagos y pobres y todos miraban silenciosamente como espectadores al músico que tocaba tan apasionadamente su instrumento. Por dentro el lugar estaba un poco destrozado y demasiado gastado, aunque aluminado suficientemente bien gracias a las luces eléctricas de color naranja que adornaban cada rincón. Todos parecían disfrutar del show que les regalaba este violinista tan talentoso. La joven kunoichi se hizo paso para poder observar quién era creador de tan hermosa melodía. Tuvo que empujar a algunas personas que le abrieron el paso entre la multitud para dejarla también observar al músico. Finalmente, vio a esa persona majestuosa en apariencia, tocando con magnificencia su instrumento de madera y cuerdas, la vio con los ojos iluminados y sus oídos completamente abiertos.

Era una persona de lata estatura, sus rasgados ojos cerrados mientras interpretaba su melodía. Tenía rubio cabello largo y lacio recogido desordenadamente con una goma, con unos mechones dorados que parcialmente cubrían parte de su pálida cara. La muchacha se quedó maravillada con la velocidad y la elegancia con la que tocaba tan fino instrumento, la capacidad de juntar tantas notas tan hermosas en tan pocos segundos. Esta persona era muy joven, probablemente un par de años mayor que ella, quizás menos. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención era su aspecto físico. A simple vista uno podía decir que se trataba de una muchachita de la que tocaba el violín, pero si uno se fijaba de más cerca, notaría que su esbelta figura pertenecía a la de un hombre. Era muy peculiar, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver a un varón que tuviera una apariencia física tan similar a la de una jovencita. Y debía de admitirlo, él era bello.

Una vez que la melodía terminó, se dieron un par de segundos para que comenzaran los aplausos y exclames de admiración y ánimo al joven artista, este haciendo nobles reverencias a todos los invitados al interior de la Catedral. Ella también aplaudió al joven violinista.

-Mañana interpretaré un número diferente a la misma hora. Y ahora, todos a cenar. Niños y ancianos se van a dormir después de la cena, recuerden.- anunció en voz alta el violinista.

Estas palabras que pronunció la ronca voz del joven sorprendieron a la muchacha ¿Acaso él hospedaba a todas estas personas aquí? Eso explicaba porqué todos parecían pobres, eran pobres. Y ella todavía tenía una buena cantidad de dinero. Aquí no era su lugar. Sintió que era hora de irse de esta Catedral. Pero lo pensó por unos momentos. A esta hora no habría hotel o posada segura en la ciudad. Lo dudó un poco, pero no haría daño si se quedaba tan sólo una noche aquí. Pero se sentía como una tonta haciendo esto, no quería la hospitalidad de la gente, no era cosa suya aprovecharse de los otros. Sería mejor irse.

-No deberías estar afuera en noches como estas y tan tarde.- una voz conocida la detuvo cuando ella estaba apunto de abrir la pesada puerta del santuario. Al voltear, lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos brillantes de color azul, como joyas puestas a la luz. Era ese joven violinista de cabellos rubios. Este le miraba con cierta calidez que ella extrañaba desde hace algún tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo estar aquí… fue la música que hacías lo que me atrajo hasta este lugar…- respondió la joven ninja al otro. –… Yo puedo conseguir un cuarto de hotel…

-No importa si no eres pobre, niña.- sonrió el rubio. –Veo que eres viajera… con eso me basta para que puedas quedarte, aquí yo no deshecho a la gente, h´m.- ofreció una mano, algo que la joven kunoichi no había visto a ningún hombre hacer por ella antes en su vida.

No queriendo parecer grosera, tomó la mano del violinista. Ella le intercambió una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias.

-No lo hagas… de todas maneras, no es seguro que alguien como tú pasee por las calles de Tasogare tan tarde en la noche… especialmente noches como estas son muy peligrosas para andar, h´m…- respondió el joven, enviándole una mirada extraña con sus brillantes ojos azules.

¿Noches peligrosas? Eso no era de mucha importancia… ella sabía defenderse, ella era una ninja, un arma mortal, y cualquiera que quisiera meterse con ella podría terminar muerto de seguro. Pero este joven lo decía con un extraño tono de insistencia en su voz, y con esa mirada tan brillosa e hipnotizante… llegaba a causarle un poco de miedo. Era mejor idea pasar la velada aquí. Así se ahorraría un poco de la enorme cantidad de dinero que aún guardaba consigo.

Puso sobre el suelo su equipaje, guardando con ella una bolsa que colgaba de su hombro donde tenía sus propiedades más preciadas e importantes. Dejó su mochila sabiendo que nadie robaría nada importante de ella, pues al juzgar a la gente humilde con quien compartí techo esta noche, nadie sería capaz de robarle a esta jovencita recién llegada a la ciudad. Hizo fila detrás de varias personas que esperaban que les entregaran su tazón de sopa caliente y su bolillo de pan. Ya había comido antes, así que no necesariamente tenía hambre, es que no quería parecer grosera al rechazar la comida que le regalaban. La gente se agrupaba en grupos de 5 o hasta 10 personas, podía ser que fueran familias teniendo sus cenas juntos. Pronto se dio cuenta que ella era la única persona en esta Catedral que estaría cenando sola. Después notó que también los huérfanos se juntaban y los vagos y ancianos también… todos juntos menos ella. Estaba sola a final de cuentas.

Se sentó en un rincón, apoyando su espalda en su gran mochila de equipaje, servía bien para camuflajear la incomodidad de la fría roca. Dio un sorbo al caldo caliente, era de queso y tenía zanahoria y espinaca… no estaba tan mal, pero como ninja médica ella sabía que esto después le provocaría males estomacales después. Con su chakra, elemento de su cuerpo que controlaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa, aceleró su metabolismo para así quemar rápido lo que consumía. Disfrutó bien la sopa, el pan lo comería para más tarde.

Entonces, sintió de repente que alguien la estaba mirando de cerca por detrás. Volteó a mirar y se dio cuenta que era el violinista de nuevo. Este le envió otra simpática sonrisa, y ella quedó algo desconcertada, pues no lo había notado pasar por detrás. Estaba parado a un metro de cercanía, apoyando su esbelta figura contra un pilar de roca.

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola, h´m?- preguntó el amable joven de largo cabello rubio.

-No tengo a nadie con quien estar.- dijo con la vista hacia abajo la muchacha.

-¿Te importaría si yo te acompaño?

Bueno, esto ella no se lo esperaba. Este joven era demasiado cortés con ella, jamás esperó tanta amabilidad provenir de una persona que ni siquiera conocía. No haría daño compartir una plática con él, parecía un buen muchacho. Ella extrañaba las pláticas agradables con personas interesantes. La kunoichi asintió y le hizo espacio al joven violinista a su lado para que se sentara.

De cerca se veía mucho más hermoso, y aún más extraño. Su piel era tan blanca como papel, como si estuviera cubierto de harina a la perfección; y sus delgados y femeninos labios tenían un color rosa muy peculiar, casi parecían pintados; tampoco podía ignorar estas ojeras que rodeaban sus azules ojos, se acentuaban aún más con sus abundantes y largas pestañas. Tenía una apariencia de lo más femenina en este mundo, incluso lucía más femenino que la joven kunoichi. El rubio volteó a verle con interés al notar que ella la miraba con mucho detalle cada una de sus facciones.

-¿Tú eres el encargado de este lugar?- preguntó la muchacha, apuntando sus verdes ojos hacia las brillantes joyas azules de los ojos de otro joven.

-No… Sólo vengo aquí de vez en cuando, quizás dos o tres veces por semana, a veces más… yo sólo ayudo a atender a esta gente, es algo así como un servicio a la comunidad, h´m.

-Entonces ¿sólo estás ofreciendo tu ayuda a este lugar por puro gusto… o te pagan?- preguntó la kunoichi. Él lanzó una pequeña carcajada, pudo mirar el interior de su rosada boca; sobresalían unos afilados dientes blancos que, sin exagerar su tamaño, no parecían comunes del todo.

-No, yo no recibo ningún pago. Esta es una obra de caridad.- rió el joven rubio sin ocultar su orgullo al decir estas palabras.

-¿No eres pobre?

-No te sabría yo decir con seguridad, niña. El dinero no es lo que más me preocupa en esta vida llena tentaciones y trampas, h´m.- esta no era la respuesta que ella esperaba de este joven, que hablaba tan refinadamente, como todo un caballero. -¿Y tú no lo eres?

-…Podría decirse que sí.- respondió la kunoichi tristemente. –Quizás no. Tal vez… simplemente estoy sola y no tengo a nadie.- abrazó sus hombros.

-¿Escapaste de casa, niña?- preguntó el joven sin mostrar demasiado interés. Ella volteó a verlo de nuevo, esto sirviendo como una respuesta suficientemente clara para él. -¿Y porqué, h´m?

-Nadie me quiere ahí, en ese lugar… tan sólo soy un estorbo, un problema.- respondió la joven mujercita, sin despojarse de esa mirada llena de melancolía. –Hice cosas terribles de las que prefiero no hablar… nadie me puede perdonar por eso, nadie.

Qué terribles palabras provenientes de una joven voz. La iluminada palidez del rostro del joven entristeció al escuchar a la muchachita. Ella lo notó de inmediato, esto la hizo ponerse aún más triste. Se sentía demasiado miserable… no quería que algún desconocido se entristeciera por ella. No merecía compadecimiento de él.

-Entiendo muy bien cómo te sientes… pero la vida sigue adelante, niña.- suspiró el rubio reacomodándose en el espacio donde estaba sentado. –Yo sé mucho acerca de cosas imperdonables, h´m. Pero si te despedazas en medio del camino, tu vida habrá sido en vano, un desperdicio… por eso no hay que rendirse. En esta vida hay más de una oportunidad ¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias.- respondió tranquilamente la chica. Después de quitarse la vieja bufanda, dejó completamente al descubierto una hermosa cabellera corta de color rosa pastel. Un color extraño, poco común, pero no por eso no era hermoso.

-¿Podría preguntarte tu nombre?

-Haruno Sakura. Es un gusto.- estrechó gentilmente su mano. El joven le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me puedes llamar Deidara. Es un placer conocerte, Sakura.- sonrió el simpático joven de tez blanca. La joven pelirrosa sonrió sutilmente al escuchar el nombre del violinista.

Las luces mortecinas comenzaban a atenuarse con el pasar de los minutos convertidos en horas. La gente bostezaba acurrucada en sus espacios alfombrados de cobijas de lana caliente, y esta imagen volvía a los párpados de la kunoichi pesados. Pronto ella bostezaba anhelando sueños, y el joven llamado Deidara lo notificó. Habían charlado por varios minutos, cada vez simpatizándose más. Hablaron de varios temas relacionados con la música, y la muchacha aprovechó para obtener algo de información de Tasogare. Ella estaba feliz por primera vez en meses, pues acababa de hacer un buen amigo en el que podía confiar ahora. Sentía que parte de su corazón desgarrado se rellenaba gentilmente. El joven violinista le entregó una almohada, ella la aceptó muy generosamente. Este joven era todo un caballero.

-Gracias.- respondió la pelirrosa al recostarse un poco sobre el no tan frío suelo de piedra. El pálido muchacho le sonrió con picardía, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Nos veremos mañana… Sakura.

Acto siguiente, la joven kunoichi cayó en un profundo sueño. Su corazón latía tranquilamente en su interior mientras las memorias felices de meses anteriores cobraban vida de nuevo en su fría y despojada alma.

A lo lejos, él observaba con desdeño a la muchachita. Un pequeño pensamiento de rencor volvió a su mente al ver esa cabellera de tenue color rosado. Mordió levemente su labio inferior, sus ojos llenos de eterna melancolía se cerraron por unos segundos. Una vez que pensaba de nuevo en "ella", también volvía a pensar en él.

_"Sasori no Danna… ¿Por qué…?"_

Una débil lágrima de su destrozado interior resbaló por su mejilla.

* * *

**Tasogare.- Crepúsculo**.

* * *

- 

-

**(N/A: Este fanfic lo considero como el más difícil que he trabajado hasta ahora. Aparte que podría ser un suicidio integrar a Sakura a la historia, pues no sé que clase de reacción esperar de aquellas yaoistas anti-fans de Sakura... espero que no me lleguen malos reviews, por que si no, Raven se pondrá muy triste y no les dará galletitas, h´m. Sólo espero que me lleguen lectoras y lectores comprensivos, es todo...)**


	2. Dos Personas

**Bueno, bueno... aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, que me quedó muy largo, jeje espero que sea del agrado de todos uds. que están leyendo. Gracias por sus generosos reviews, que me dan fuerza y razón para seguir escribiendo. Gracias, gracias a Stephanie , Nymphetamine red , x Aru x , linux-chan , Tsunade-sama , WellCony ... Muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones. Prometo mejorar con cada capítulo! (:**

**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este fanfic tiene varios elementos de la serie original de Naruto, y verán... fue la estúpida falta de imaginación. Gomen.**

**-**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no son y nunca serán míos, qué lástima ¿no? xD**

**-**

**-**

**Para este fanfic, yo me inspiré en las películas Moulin Rogue y Juego de Lágrimas (**ahh... por favor no me digan que no las han visto**) y también he tomado ideas de las novelas Entrevista con el Vampiro y El Ninja (**me pregunto por qué**).. y un toque de parte mi propia imaginación, jeje. Para quienes conozcan estas cuatro historias, pronto verán las similitudes que hay, pero no se apuren, pues no tengo pensado copiarles en todo ¿okay? Esta es MÍ historia original... MI CREACIÓN, MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (**se me sube el ego a veces, es normal**) XD**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

Capítulo I: Dos Personas

* * *

Tan pronto como se despertó, se puso de nuevo sus botines negros, de los que se despojó cómodamente para dormir, y tras esto volvió a enguantar sus manos con sus habituales guantes de cuero negro. Se dio cuenta que su cabello era un desastre. Rápidamente peinó con un poco del agua embotellada que compró al entrar a la ciudad esos cabellos rosas rebeldes. La mayoría de la gente seguía durmiendo en el suelo, roncando como si nunca lo hubieran hecho en sus vidas. El olor a pie apestoso y aliento podrido llenaba los alrededores de piedra y madera de la Catedral gótica. Miró a todas direcciones, no tardó en darse cuenta que él ya no estaba aquí. Mencionó que él sólo hacía trabajo de caridad. Tal vez él vivía en algún lugar de la metrópolis de Tasogare. Un músico tan talentoso como él podría vivir en una lujosa casa o departamento… uno nunca sabía.

Eso le recordaba, necesitaba buscar lugar dónde vivir. No podía quedarse en la calle para siempre ¿verdad? Tan sólo esperaba encontrar un lugar lejano de burdeles de prostitución. Apenas ayer se dio cuenta de que ahora sentía desagrado de esos lugares. Guardó las cosas que sacó de su mochila, regresó el enorme peso de esta en su espalda. Trató de no hacer el mínimo ruido al salir, no queriendo despertar a las personas que se mantenían durmiendo. Pero el enorme rechinar de la puerta al abrirse terminó despertando a unos cuantos, ella detestaba despertar a la gente que se encontraba profundamente dormida, resultaba molesto cuando se tenía que lidiar con ellos. La gente en general tenía un temperamento de molestia para el resto del día cuando los despertaban antes de tiempo. Malditos hábitos de ninja. Ella siempre se levantaba muy temprano.

El cielo aún estaba gris, oscurecido con variedad enorme de nubes. Unos rayos amarillentos venían del horizonte. El Sol se despertaba lentamente. Y hacía frío, mucho frío esta mañana. Al exhalar aire caliente de su boca, la joven Sakura pudo ver con claridad su propio aliento. En ese momento se puso de nuevo su vieja bufanda, su propio aliento chocando contra la tela le proporcionaba el calor que deseaba.

Caminó por el parque, con la luz del amanecer, veía con asombrada la belleza del jardín. El pasto estaba más verde en este lugar que en Konoha. Un verde más oscuro, pero más hermoso. Y había varias estatuas adornando los alrededores. Las estatuas de los fundadores de la ciudad, podría ser. Estaban esculpidas en mármol blanco, sus estructuras eran más perfectas que cualquier cosa, las personas que estaban hechas de esta piedra, parecía que en cualquier segundo cobrarían vida. Definitivamente eran mejores esculturas que las caras talladas en roca de los Hokages de su aldea. Esto, inevitablemente, le hizo pensar de nuevo en su vida anterior…

Su maestra, la señora Hokage… ella estaba muerta y lo sabía. Tsunade, la legendaria Sannin de Konoha, ella murió en sus manos. En manos de su propia estudiante. Por un segundo, la pelirrosa estuvo apunto de llorar. Pero contuvo las lágrimas, esos deseos desesperados de hundirse en llanto. Ya no era una niñita, era una ninja, una asesina. Llorar no era un lujo del que podía disfrutar ahora mismo.

Caminó de nuevo, recorriendo los árboles desnudos de sus verdes hojas, su mano enguantada rozando los troncos eventualmente. Pasó el tiempo de este modo hasta que las calles y avenidas comenzaban a llenarse de gente otra vez. A esta hora ya podría buscar dónde desayunar. Crujían sus tripas ruidosamente, necesitaba comer urgentemente.

Buscó de nuevo ese local de Ramen donde comió el día anterior. Fue enorme su sorpresa al ver que había mucha gente reunida alrededor del local. Esto inevitablemente la hizo interesarse en lo que pasaba. Al acercarse, vio que el lugar estaba completamente destruido. Todo el local hecho un desastre, como si un tornado se hubiera originado justo en este lugar. Esto dibujó un rostro preocupado en su cara.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó la joven al aproximarse a una señora de voluminosa figura, ya cercana a los cincuenta años de edad.

-Ayer en la noche vinieron unos vándalos al local, destruyeron el lugar en pocos minutos… creo que al hijo del dueño lo asesinaron.- respondió la señora señalando el desordenado lugar, donde condimentos e ingredientes estaban regados por todas partes.

Sakura no evitó sentirse extraña con esta afirmación, apenas pudo haberse ido del lugar vinieron estas personas al lugar y lo destruyeron llevándose la vida de un inocente con tal vandalismo. Si tan sólo ella se hubiera quedado por más tiempo aquí, ella pudo haber evitado tal incidente. Después de todo, ella era una fuerte guerrera.

-Tenían un aspecto muy extraño. Venían vestidos como si llegaran de un funeral y tenían la cara pintada de blanco ¿no es eso lo que dicen, a´pa?- dijo al hombre gordo que estaba a su lado.

-Se decía que estos hombres estaban buscando a una persona, una muchacha, y como el dueño del lugar no les dio la información que deseaban, ellos comenzaron a destruir el lugar y a lastimar a sus clientes… se fueron cuando vinieron los de la policía.- comentó un señor mayor, de la tercera edad, que parecía estar acompañando a la señora a la que Sakura se dirigió anteriormente.

-Qué terrible.- Sakura sintió una horrible pena al escuchar esto, deseó desesperadamente volver por el tiempo para tan siquiera evitar esta tragedia. –Yo había venido a comer aquí justo ayer.

-Vaya… entonces estuviste cerca, jovencita.- respondió la obesa señora. Sakura le respondió una lánguida sonrisa, confirmándole que tenía razón.

-Sí… supongo que sí.

Inmediatamente, se volteó y dejó el lugar, obligando a su cerebro olvidar lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. Pronto se olvidó del incidente de los vándalos, dejándolo en el cementerio de sus memorias poco importantes. Buscó, navegó entre las multitudes buscando un nuevo lugar para tomar su desayuno. Parece que no sería Ramen de nuevo. Después de eso buscaría un lugar para hospedarse. Al día siguiente tendría que buscar un trabajo; debería haber un puesto libre para ser enfermera, eso sería lo ideal. Se atrevió a buscar más allá, rincones de la ciudad que aún no había visitado. Caminaba apresurada entre la gente, mirando rápidamente los lugares, memorizando sus localizaciones, los restaurantes y locales de comida extranjera y continental. Prefería la comida continental, naturalmente. Vio varios lugares, más de los que necesitaba ver. Explorando como si estuviera descubriendo una extraña selva, sin dejar de asombrarse con lo que sus grandes ojos verdes miraban a su alrededor.

Se detuvo en otro parque, uno muy lejano al que se encontraba frente a la Catedral donde pasó la noche. Este jardín, a diferencia del otro, este tenía muchas fuentes hermosas de piedra y mármol blanco. Sirenas y ángeles, figuras humanas al desnudo, eran infinitamente más hermosas que las otras estatuas. Y abundaban las flores en los maceteros públicos del jardín, el aroma de sus variedades perfumando la frescura de la mañana. Flores bellísimas en especie, de brillantes colores que superaban al arco iris en variedad, azules, violetas, rosadas, amarillas, rojas, blancas… demasiadas… Sakura no las podría contar. Se sentó sobre una banca construida con tablas de madera, con algunos detalles esculpidos en esta. Cerró por un momento los ojos e inhaló el fresco ambiente.

-Veo que te gusta mucho este lugar, h´m.- dijo una voz que apareció a su lado derecho, voz que Sakura reconoció al instante, sonrió al instante cuando abrió sus párpados. Era él, el violinista Deidara.

-Sí, así es.- respondió la chica de cabello rosa. –No noté cuándo viniste, Deidara.

-Es que tenías los ojos cerrados ¿no?- respondió simpáticamente el rubio. Sakura notó con un poco de extrañeza que sus ropas eran las mismas de la noche anterior. Los mismos pantalones de lana negros, la misma camisa de heno color blanca de botones y el mismo estilizado chaleco de terciopelo negro y la coleta de su largo cabello lucía igual de desordenada que antes.

-¿No dormiste ayer?- preguntó la pelirrosa. El joven de piel color papel le respondió con una carcajada.

-Adivinaste.- rió el rubio. Esto no le parecía muy gracioso a la kunoichi. –No te preocupes, yo puedo aguantar muchos días sin dormir, y anteayer dormí como un bebé en mi casa.

-Ya veo.

-Te ves afligida ¿sigues triste?- preguntó tontamente el joven. Notó el tacto de unos fríos dedos en su mejilla, Sakura reaccionó extrañada al darse cuanta que se trataban de los dedos de Deidara. Estaba helado, casi como un muerto. Pobre, tal vez se quedó en las calles toda la fría noche y por eso estaba así. Pobre.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias. Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo. A ti no te veo tampoco muy bien.- dijo la kunoichi al ver la sincera sonrisa en esa piel tan pálida como la de un auténtico muerto. Este parecía ignorar su tétrico aspecto, aspecto que preocupaba a cualquiera que se le acercaba. –Me refiero a tu cara… tus manos… es decir, estás todo frío y blanco. Parece que estuvieras enfermo.- terminó la pelirrosa al ver el poco entendimiento en su joven rostro blanco.

-¿Qué…? Oh…- parecía no haberse acordado. Graciosamente pellizco la blanca piel de su mano. –Es cierto, mi piel está muy blanca y también fría. Pero es normal, h´m. No hay razón para preocuparse…- sonrió animadamente el joven, sin darle mucha importancia. Sakura, aún así, seguía extrañada por este aspecto tan poco común que tenía Deidara.

-¿No te sientes mal?- preguntó la chica, su ceño fruncido delataba su actual preocupación. El rubio sólo se limitó sonreírle a la muchacha. A esos ojos azules tan llenos de pureza y brillo era imposible no creerle.

-No tengo nada malo, h´m. Soy más saludable que un joven caballo de carrera. Créeme.- respondió el rubio sin cambiar su expresión. –Y tú, a muy diferencia mía, no pareces estar mejor.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó la jovencita de ojos verdes.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Yo invito.- dijo Deidara, no cambiaba la sonrisa de su joven y afeminado rostro. Y Sakura, ella se encontraba sin palabras ahora mismo, no sabía qué palabras formular ni qué responderle. Esta era la primera vez que una persona era así de amable con ella. Y si esto se trataba de alguna broma, pues diablos… era demasiado bueno. Nadie podría negarse a este joven tan hermoso y de buen corazón. Por unos segundos hubo un estremecedor silencio.

-Bue… bueno… es que no sé…- tartamudeó la pelirrosa. –Yo apenas te conozco y… es que no lo sé… tú… ¿dijiste que me invitabas a desayunar?- repitió la chica. El violinista asintió. El corazón de la joven se llenó de calor de repente. Y su estómago se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y gruñidos, no podía decirle que no.

-Si no quieres… entonces, bueno, no importa. No serías grosera al rechazarlo…-

-¡No!... Es decir… me encantaría. De verdad, me gustaría desayunar contigo.- respondió con prisa, se detuvo con un dedo bajo su labio, un poco insegura de lo que acababa de decir ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aceptando la invitación de alguien a quien acababa de conocer ayer… esto no era algo común en ella. Y no sabía con qué clase de persona se metía, no sabía cuáles podrían ser sus intenciones, y además… esto era tan rápido, no podía olvidarse de aquellas personas de su pasado.

-Entonces… ¿vienes conmigo?- le ofreció su mano, fría como hielo, color perfecto de la nieve; Sakura no titubeó dos veces y tomó la mano del rubio, levantándola de la banca de madera, la jaló con tal fuerza que la acercó demasiado a su cuerpo. Ella hizo como si nada y se le alejó unos centímetros. –Vamos, es por acá. Conozco un buen lugar donde preparan excelentes desayunos.

Se soltó de su mano, reaccionando por lo fría que estaba, y este también la soltó, confiando en que ella le seguiría el paso. Le volteó a ver con esos ojos azules tan anormalmente brillantes, curvó pícaramente sus rosados labios al ver el rostro de la joven pelirrosa. Deidara era demasiado diferente a todos los hombres con los que Sakura había convivido en su vida como kunoichi de Konoha. Todos en su aldea eran masculinos y algo toscos, y si no, entonces eran extraños y poco habladores. Sonrió ante la idea de hacer amistad con alguien completamente diferente a lo que estaba ella habituada.

Pararon en un lugar pequeño, era un restaurante sencillo, donde el aroma a pan caliente y dulce perfumaba cada rincón. Era un lugar muy agradable, Sakura casi sintió que estaba de vuelta en casa, por dentro estaba todo pintado alegremente de rosa tenue, por coincidencia era el color de la habitación que ella tenía en su casa en Konoha y también el color de su cabello. El rosa no era su color favorito, pero le gustaba usarlo, se consideraba a sí misma con un ego muy elevado a veces. Él pidió una taza de chocolate para él, más otra que Sakura aceptó con gusto. Sintió un alivio repentino en su garganta al tomar de la caliente bebida.

-Te veo muy pensativa, h´m…- dijo reposando su mejilla contra su mano. Él no había ni tocado la taza de chocolate. O por lo menos Sakura no lo había visto hacerlo. Ella apenas tomaba pequeños sorbos, ocasionalmente fijando sus ojos en sus propias uñas maltratadas y llenas de mugre. Deidara suspiró sonoramente.

_"Parece que tendré que ir directo al grano, h´m…."_

-¿Por qué has venido a Tasogare sola? Dudo mucho que sea acerca de una misión ninja. Eres demasiado joven para andar sola, h´m.- dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido, aflojó la sonrisa que siempre tatuaba su rostro. Sakura estuvo apunto de escupir el chocolate por la sorpresa que se dio.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo soy…?- no terminó la pregunta, pero lo dijo con la mayor calma posible.

-Tu hitai-ate, se asomó por tu mochila en la noche pasada. Eres de Konohagakure.- respondió tranquilamente, sus ojos azules tenían un enfoque serio. –Pero eso no es importante… ¿por qué estás aquí, en Tasogare?... Este no es lugar para personas como tú, h´m.

Frunció notablemente el entrecejo, esas cejas rosadas haciendo contacto con sus párpados. Parecía ofendida con el comentario.

-No pretendo ser grosera, pero… no es asunto tuyo el saber qué estoy haciendo aquí.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Se reacomodó un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja. –Aparte, no lo tomes como ofensa, pero acabo de conocerte… no confío completamente en ti. Ni sé que intenciones traes conmigo… lo siento.- dejó la taza de cerámica pulida sobre la pequeña mesa que compartían. Había una expresión triste en su cara, frustración y vergüenza juntas.

-Pero eso no excusa. Tasogare, aunque no lo parezca, es una ciudad muy peligrosa. Especialmente en las noches. Tuviste suerte de no ser atacada ayer cuando llegaste a la Catedral, h´m.- advirtió serenamente el rubio. Esto resultó ser una ofensiva mayor para la kunoichi.

-Tú mismo dedujiste que yo soy una kunoichi, Deidara. Ya no soy un genin inexperto. Soy un asesino listo y dispuesto ¿sabes? Los que corren peligro en verdad, son los que intenten asaltarme...- dio como respuesta la joven de pelos rosas. Al ver el rostro serio del pálido muchacho, sabía que había algo más que tenía que decir. Ella lo pensó por unos segundos más. Un silencio incómodo rodeaba a los dos. Sakura recordó que la noche anterior él le advirtió sobre el peligro que corría en las calles de Tasogare por las noches. Y recordó lo que vio esta mañana. El local de Ramen destrozada. Ahora comprendía ¿A eso se refería Deidara con que las noches de Tasogare eran muy peligrosas?

-¿Qué pasó? De repente te quedaste callada, h´m.- remarcó el rubio arqueado sus cejas levemente.

-Deidara... no tienes porqué gastar tu preocupación por mí, yo sola puedo andar. Aparte, hasta alguien como tú, debería saber que una kunoichi sabe defenderse. Pero agradezco infinitamente tu preocupación, tu amabilidad. Eres una persona muy dulce y caballerosa, de verdad.- sonrió lánguidamente la pelirrosa, sabiendo que de esta amabilidad ella no merecía ni un poco. Sus verdes ojos felinos miraban hacia abajo.

-Mira… antes que nada. No te confíes demasiado, yo conozco el tipo de criminales y vándalos que viven en esta ciudad, y no son nada parecidos a los que podrías tú encontrar en las aldeas ninjas…

-¿Aquí hay ninjas?- preguntó de golpe la pelirrosa.

-…Yo jamás te confirmé eso.- contestó el muchacho, dirigiendo su vista a otro lugar, como si quisiera evadirla de repente.

-Entonces si no hay shinobis aquí o algo parecido… no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Esta chica sabe defenderse bien.- guiñó el ojo momentáneamente. Su sonrisa seguía siendo melancólica y apagada, como una mariposa moribunda en pleno invierno. Sakura y Deidara tomaron un sorbo de sus tazas de bebida chocolatosa al mismo tiempo.

-Te lo advierto, kunoichi… mejor no te arriesgues.- dijo el pálido joven, ahora sonriendo de nuevo con más confianza, igualmente pícaro.

-Aunque sean tan fuertes como para destruir un local de Ramen, eso no bastará para vencerme.- presumió uno de sus brazos, arremangando la tela de su grueso abrigo y dejando ver con claridad el bien formado músculo de su brazo. –Estos jamás me han fallado.- guiñó de nuevo su ojo. Pero una expresión boquiabierta perturbada invadió a Deidara enseguida.

-¿De-Destruyeron un local?- exclamó alterado, como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo semejante a ello.

-¿Qué? No me digas que no te enteraste.- dijo la kunoichi tras forrar de nuevo su brazo bajo la manga de su ropa. Parecía extrañada con la expresión que de repente puso el jovencito rubio.

-Es que eso…- parecía una expresión de miedo la que tenía su cara ¿acaso sentía pánico? –Sakura… ¿sabes los detalles de lo que pasó ahí?

-Pues… no mucho. Yo estuve en ese lugar justo antes de que lo invadieran esos vándalos… Sólo se que le preguntaron al dueño acerca de la localización de una persona, y como el dueño no supo decirles, entonces destruyeron el local y creo mataron también al hijo del dueño… hasta ahí sé.

-¿Ma-Mataron?- su voz temblaba, algo andaba mal en él.

-Pareces muy sorprendido con lo que te digo… ¿eso no había pasado antes?- preguntó la pelirrosa, curiosa por saber lo que pasaba con Deidara. El negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Nunca. Jamás.- contestó con los ojos muy abiertos. –Llevo muchos años viviendo aquí, y nunca ha habido un crimen parecido… y Sakura ¿por casualidad sabes cómo se veían los asaltantes?

-No lo sé… No los he visto, Deidara.- rió levemente Sakura, recordándole al rubio que ella no estuvo ahí en ese momento, pero el insistía con esa mirada seria llena de interés. –Escuché que vestían raro, de color negro y tenían la cara pintada de blanco… creo.

Deidara se quedó acomodado en la silla donde se sentaba, sus ojos rasgados miraban de un lado a otro, como si estuviera pensando en una y otra cosa. Y lucía muy preocupado. Sakura podría jurar que casi lo veía sudar. El joven rubio mordió levemente su labio tras unos segundos de devorador silencio.

-¿Acaso reconoces la descripción?- preguntó la pelirrosa, muerta de curiosidad. Acercó la proximidad de su cara hacia Deidara en un intento por leer sus pensamientos.

-Estos tipos jamás hacen ese tipo de cosas, h´m.- dijo finalmente el muchacho. –Les conozco desde hace ya un tiempo, y nunca han cometido vandalismo, tampoco un asesinato en un lugar público… eso es preocupante…- dijo con un pulgar bajo su labio inferior.

-¿Estás diciéndome que ellos han asesinado antes… y tú lo sabías?- preguntó la pelirrosa, con interés mayor del normal.

-Algo así… los he denunciado una vez, por el asesinato de un niño, hace un año aproximadamente. Normalmente este tipo de cosas suceden en la noche, y en lugares muy cerrados o apartados como callejones y patios amplios… pero jamás había sucedido algo como esto.

-¿No los han detenido?

-No, por supuesto que no. Ni los mejores policías de Tasogare pueden atraparlos… y dudo mucho que los ninjas sean capaces de detenerlos…- dijo antes de tomar otro sorbo de la taza de chocolate.

Sakura no entendía, en su cabeza no cabía la idea de que unos criminales no pudieran ser atrapados por shinobis… ¿qué pasaba por la mente de Deidara al creer que no se podía? Acaso… acaso ya lo tenía comprobado? Sakura sonrió levemente ante el rubio, esto no le agradaba del todo al chico.

-Ya veremos si eso es verdad…

-No te recomiendo que vayas tras ellos, Sakura… puedes salir muy mal si lo intentas. Esos tipos no son lo que parecen, te lo advierto.- dijo Deidara mirándola con más calma, esto hizo a la pelirrosa reír silenciosamente.

-No te preocupes… estoy capacitada para hacer esto, créeme.- respondió la chica, el rubio no terminó muy convencido, sus azules ojos seguían posados en otra direcciones, como si no supiera qué decirle para detenerla.

-Sakura… ¿prometes que esta noche vendrás a la Catedral?...

-¿Mande?...- Sakura estaba con la seguridad en la cabeza, no logró poner atención absoluta a la pregunta de Deidara.

-Prométeme que estarás ahí hoy en la noche. Te quedes o no, prométeme que me verás ahí, prométemelo.- pidió con los dedos de ambas manos entrelazados, mirándola con seriedad.

-Me parece bien… pero te digo que aún no confío plenamente en ti. No sé que intenciones tengas conmigo, ya te lo dije… lo siento.- respondió la kunoichi rosa, otra sonrisa se dibujó en la cara pálida del muchacho. Echó una leve risita al saber en qué pensaba exactamente la kunoichi.

-Si estás pensando en eso… no has de preocuparte, Sakura. No tengo pleno interés en tu cuerpo ni nada por el estilo… pues verás: yo tengo otros gustos.- rió el rubio.

Esto no se lo esperaba. Sakura quedó boquiabierta. Ella supo al instante a qué se refería Deidara cuando dijo "otros gustos"… ya por dentro se lo sospechaba, pero no se imaginó que pudiera ser cierto todo eso. Conociendo bien a los hombres heterosexuales, ni de broma harían un chiste diciendo tener "otros gustos"… Por un momento, a Sakura ya le pareció lógico, nada fuera de este universo. Ella le sonrió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la hacía sonreír tantas veces en un solo día…

-Me lo sospechaba, ya se me hacía raro que alguien como tú fuera a… bueno, tú ya sabes.- rió la pelirrosa. Deidara arqueó una ceja con tal comentario, igualmente le devolvió la misma sonrisa a la joven kunoichi.

-Entonces… ¿me lo prometes?- preguntó de nuevo el joven rubio.

-Ahí estaré esta noche. Confía en que me encontrarás entre tu público.- al escuchar su respuesta, el rostro pálido del muchacho se iluminó rápidamente. Le gustó aquella respuesta.

_"…"_

-¿Sabes una cosa? Tengo que irme. Hay algo muy importante que debo hacer ahora mismo, y lo siento, pero tendré que dejarte.- anunció el rubio tras pagarle una jugosa propina al mesero, se levantó con prisa de su silla sin despegar los ojos de el reloj de su muñeca. –Fue muy agradable platicar contigo, Sakura. Espero volver a hacerlo esta noche contigo.

-Me parece bien.- asintió la joven. Rápidamente el rubio se salió del lugar. Sabía que él ya había pagado la comida; qué hombre ¿Acaso sería posible que existiera alguien más caballeroso que él?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Buscó de lugar en lugar. Calle por calle… era mucho más difícil que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes. Ella sabía que Tasogare era una ciudad muy poblada, pero jamás imaginó que estaría completamente llena, sin hoteles ni posadas con cuartos disponibles. No se lo imaginó de este modo. Gastó muchas horas de la mañana buscando en vano, y demonios… no encontraba aunque sea un pobre y descuidado cuarto en el que se pudiera hospedar. No pedía demasiados lujos, sólo pedía una pequeña habitación, nada más eso.

Aun era el día nublado. Qué ironía. Y decían que en esta ciudad el cielo todo el tiempo era crepúsculo. Qué pesimista era el clima a veces. Especialmente cuando a ella le tocaba un mal día.

Por casualidad comenzó a caminar por estos barrios más tranquilos, poca gente caminaba por aquí. Los edificios eran de madera en vez de concreto, como los que vio al entrar a la ciudad. Todas estas construcciones le recordaban un poco a Konohagakure. Parecía que esta era la parte más antigua de la ciudad, pensó. Se parecían un tanto a su aldea natal. Este lugar conservaba ese toque característico de las aldeas de este continente.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda, el mostrador estaba viejo, la pintura un poco gastada. Una ventana era barrera entre ella y la vista de un montón de muñecas de bellísimo aspecto, delicados rasgos de porcelana y hermosos vestidos de seda y colores pálidos, con varios encajes adornando los contornos de sus pequeñas prendas. No evitó la curiosidad por mucho tiempo, se acercó a la vitrina para ver con claridad el interior de la tienda. Estaba muy oscuro adentro, no alcanzaba a ver con exactitud lo que contenía.

_"Cerrado."_

No decía cuándo abría ni cerraba, sólo estaba ese frío letrero en la puerta de cristal que mantenía el oscuro lugar sin paso. Esto desanimó un poco a la joven pelirrosa. Estas muñecas eran hermosas, y de verdad quería una. Pero aun así no podría pagar una, a juzgar la calidad que parecían tener, el cuidado que tenían… debían ser bastante costosas. Suspiró de desilusión. Al momento de darse la vuelta e irse, se descuidó por un segundo y se impactó contra alguien que pasaba.

-¡Ah!...- cerró fuertemente los ojos, que al abrirse, simultáneamente se toparon con una lánguida y brillante mirada color miel. –Perdóneme, debo mirar con más atención por donde yo voy.

Era una persona de rasgos jóvenes, en lo único que se fijó fue en su par de ojos brillosos con enormes ojeras y largas pestañas. Usaba un sombrero oscuro que hacía indescifrable el color de su cabello y una bufanda que tapaba la mitad de su cara y un abrigo tan largo que cubría hasta las rodillas de su alta figura. Era tan alto como Deidara.

-Descuide, señorita.- respondió silenciosamente una deformada voz proveniente debajo de la bufanda de oscuro café. Sakura había ya tomado un metro de distancia caminando antes de darse cuenta que aquel hombre con quien chocó estaba enfrente la puerta de la tienda de muñecas, sacando unas llaves plateadas de su bolsillo… ¿Acaso él era el propietario de esta tienda? Sakura se detuvo y se le quedó mirando por algunos segundos.

Al introducir la llave indicada en la cerradura que mantenía la tienda cerrada, ella notó que este tenía dificultades para abrirla. Parecía que la llave se había atorado, o algo así. Inevitablemente Sakura sintió la necesidad de querer ayudarle. Se aproximó para ver cuál era el problema, los trabajos pesados eran la especialidad de Sakura, además de la curación.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó pacientemente la pelirrosa al acercarse al joven hombre.

-Se atoró la cerradura ¿Sabes de estas cosas?- su voz de cerca se escuchaba más fría, carente de emociones. Ignoró este detalle, Sakura observó de cerca cuando el joven le permitió ver.

-No será difícil. Podré desatorarla sin necesidad de desarmar o romper el mecanismo de la cerradura.

-Bien. Adelante.- dijo el ojimel sin mucha preocupación. Le hizo un poco de espacio a la chica mientras esta ocupaba sus manos en el arduo trabajo. Sería un poco complicado utilizar su fuerza sin destruir la pieza de metal.

Con cuidado y con la fuerza justa, dio un giro a la llave, forzando el candado. Un sonido mecánico que escuchó levemente provenir de este, le indicó que el trabajo había sido un éxito. Al empujar a puerta de vidrio lentamente, soltó la llave encajada en la entrada de la cerradura, se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban marcados en el duro metal de la plateada llave. Menos mal que no deformó su estructura, sino, seguramente tendría que pagarle una copia al dueño.

-Muchas gracias… Eres una muchacha muy fuerte.- pasó a su lado, entrando al alfombrado interior de la tienda. Dio un aplauso y las luces mortecinas del lugar se encendieron. Las paredes estaban hechas de madera, con detalles color dorado y pintura verde. Había muñecas de porcelana por doquier, bien vestidas y arregladas, algunas con bucles exagerados y rizos extensos de colores exóticos. Muchas con vestidos tradicionales y otras varias con trajes intercontinentales. Era un ambiente un poco tétrico, pues sentía que los ojos de los juguetes se posaban sobre ella. Pero en cierto sentido era encantador.

-Veo que te gustan mucho, niña.- dijo el dueño, se había deshecho de su grande sombrero y enorme bufanda, ahora su rostro era visible por completo. Su cara era joven, demasiado joven, casi tan joven como Deidara, o tal vez más. Su cabello era color rojo intenso, era desordenado y un poco cobrizo. Su piel, quizás sólo se trataba de coincidencia, pero estaba tan blanca como la nieve, igual que Deidara.

-¿Eres el dueño de este lugar?- preguntó tímidamente la pelirrosa.

-Yo las fabrico.- afirmó con el mismo tono anti emocional de antes. La muchacha se sorprendió con tal afirmación ¿Tan joven y hace muñecas tan bonitas y detalladas? El muchacho pelirrojo le indicó con una de sus blancas manos. –¿Podrías cerrar la puerta, por favor?

-Oh,… Sí.- reaccionó tan lentamente, sin pensarlo cerró la puerta de vidrio, el calor se comenzó a sentir instantáneamente en toda la habitación.

-¿Viniste a mirar la tienda?- dijo tras quitarse el largo abrigo de lana oscura, dejando ver un chaleco sin mangas y sencillo color negro, era pequeño y se le veían las caderas blancas de su piel. Una prenda muy poco común para un hombre recto. Esto podía ser otra coincidencia.

-Esto… sí, oh… bueno, si es que a ti no te molesta…

-En lo absoluto… de todas formas, últimamente es muy extraño que esta tienda reciba visitas.- dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo. La pelirrosa se relajó por unos momentos, tratando de no dejarse intimidar por la extraña apariencia del joven. Él se quedó detrás de un escritorio, o un estante… lo que sea que fuera, pero parecía vigilarla sentado desde ahí, desde la silla que tenía detrás de ese mueble de madera. Su mentón lo posaba sobre sus muñecas entrecruzadas. Lo más notorio de las manos blancas de este tipo eran sus uñas exageradamente largas pintadas de esmalte color rojo carmesí.

Comenzó a recorrer el reducido espacio, las suelas de sus botines negros pisando su camino sobre la verde alfombra. Miraba de reojo cada muñeca, examinaba con sus ojos cada minúsculo detalle. Pero su mente andaba en otro lugar ahora mismo. Era demasiado como para tratarse de sólo una coincidencia. No sacaba de su cabeza a Deidara. Su tez blanca, la extraña forma de vestir… ¿podía ser posible que estos dos se conocieran o estuvieran relacionados? Era inevitable pensar en ello.

-¿Viste algo en especial que te interesara?- preguntó el extraño muchacho después de varios desesperantes minutos de mirarla examinar sus muñecas. Sakura volteó reaccionando casi con violencia, sus verdes ventanales de sus ojos miraban con algo de extrañeza al joven dueño de la tienda.

-Oh… es que son tan bonitas…- murmuró la pelirrosa, segura que él no la pudo escuchar por completo. –Son una obra de arte, todas ellas… se me hace muy raro que nadie venga aquí.

-No a todos les interesa ya las muñecas de porcelana. Es muy raro encontrar a alguien que quisiera comprarlas.- dijo el joven cabizbajo, levemente volteándola a ver con uno de sus ojos brillantes. Era una mirada un poco tenebrosa, desde el punto de vista de la muchacha.

-Si tan sólo yo tuviera dinero suficiente…- murmuró de nuevo, esta vez él la pudo escuchar, esto generando un suspiro triste en él. El pelirrojo se levantó de su silla, retirándose por una puerta que tenía a su lado. Sakura no supo que hacer entonces, no quería quedarse sin hablarle, sin preguntarle nada. No supo si irse del lugar o esperar a que él saliera de esa puerta de madera otra vez.

-¿Quisieras tomar algo, niña?- llamó la misma voz desde el interior de la puerta. Sakura se quedó callada, sin saber ni qué responder ante tal pregunta. Esta era la segunda vez en el día que alguien le ofrecía algo. Esto ya era algo extraño.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué dijo?

-Dije: "¿Quisieras tomar algo?"- repitió el pelirrojo detrás de la puerta, ahora con voz más alta, pero no más animada. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, seguía trabándose en su propia lengua. –¿Si o no? No quisiera que me sobrara el té.

-Ermm… s-sí. Me parece bien.- respondió la pelirrosa, insegura todavía. Apenas conocía a este sujeto por unos treinta minutos y ya le estaba invitando a tomar té ¿Qué clase de personas habitaban en Tasogare? Hasta ahora, se había topado con pura gente extraña, extraña y amable. Era extraño, parecía algo más que pura coincidencia que dos personas tan parecidas se hayan fijado en ella para luego invitarla amablemente. Esto definitivamente no era coincidencia.

-Siéntate, niña.- salió con una charola que sostenía dos tazas de té y un pequeño plato con galletas secas, probablemente frías por el aspecto duro que tenían, aún así lucían deliciosas. Con una mano él le indicó que se sentara en la silla que tenía frente a su escritorio. Sakura obedeció y tomó asiento cómodamente en la silla con colchón verde, mismo tono de verde pantanoso que tenían las paredes y la alfombra.

Sintió la tensión, como si las paredes se le cerraran. Por largos e interminables segundos lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos remarcados con oscuras pestañas y exageradas ojeras. En cierto sentido le daba miedo esta apariencia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- fue directo, tal vez Sakura estaba equivocada, él era diferente a Deidara; pues este joven pelirrojo, a muy diferencia del violinista, tenía una voz llena de frialdad y sus ojos parecían llenos de tristeza, de sufrimiento interior. Sakura tardó en responder, tragó saliva y cabizbaja respondió con su nombre.

-Voltéame a ver, Sakura.- pidió el pelirrojo con su calmada voz. Sakura obedeció sin rezongar. Sus ojos se miraron, sintió que la mirada de este joven perforaba, penetraba su mente, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo mirándole.

-Lo siento, no te he dicho mi nombre ¿cierto?- dijo tras un largo silencio. –Soy Akasuna no Sasori.

-¿Akasuna?... ¿Provienes de Sunagakagure?

-Así es.- dijo al ofrecer una de las tazas de porcelana a la joven pelirrosa. –Pero no debes de alarmarte, hace años que no voy a ese lugar. Como ya has de saber, los ninjas que viven en Suna no son precisamente del tipo "amistoso"… yo soy diferente a ese estereotipo.

-Entonces… ¿eras un ninja?- preguntó sin mucha preocupación.

-Estas en lo cierto… pero ya no más. Dejé ese estilo de vida años atrás.- dijo con una mirada distante al tomar de su taza con té caliente de manzanilla. Sakura le imitó haciendo lo mismo, preparando su sistema por si este té contenía una sustancia no deseada. -¿Y qué hay de ti? Pareces demasiado joven para retirarte de ese mundo.

-Te diste cuenta.- respondió Sakura al despegar sus labios de la taza de té. Al parecer no estaba envenenado. Podía confiar un poco más en este misterioso sujeto. –Mantendré en secreto mis motivos, lo siento.

-Tienes un cabello interesante, Sakura.- sin darse cuenta siquiera, una de las frías manos del joven sostenía entre sus largos dedos delicadamente un mechón rosado del cabello de la chica; Sakura casi saltó sorprendida. Él era rápido. –Es muy raro encontrar cabello color rosa natural.- sonrió levemente.

Ahora Sakura estaba más tranquila, la sonrisa de este pálido joven la calmaba de algún modo, era una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Deidara, pero más discreta. Definitivamente, ellos dos tenían que tener alguna relación.

-¿Por qué me invitas?- preguntó silenciosamente la pelirrosa, esta vez sin mirarle con temor al joven de uñas largas.

-Oh, es cierto… Te ha de parecer extraño que un extraño de repente te esté compartiendo una taza de té apenas unos minutos de conocerte ¿cierto?

-Bueno… Sí. Y también estoy algo deshabituada a este trato tan amable y cortés, así que esto es algo enteramente nuevo para mí; perdona.- se encogió en sus hombros al dar su respuesta. Sasori notaba la tristeza que la chica guardaba dentro de sí, la amargura y melancolía que tomaban poder de su actitud. Debió haber pasado por algo difícil para estar así.

-No. Soy yo quién debería disculparse.- dijo de repente el pelirrojo. –Estoy tan urgido por compañía, estoy tan desesperado por hablar con alguien que me pongo a invitar a extraños a tomar el té conmigo sin ninguna razón aparente.

_"Oh…"_

-La soledad llega a transformar a las personas. Las convierte con el tiempo en algo que jamás hubieran imaginado en los años de más goce y salubridad de la vida. Cuando los años pasan, y has estado sin nadie por tanto tiempo, haces cualquier tontería por volver a hablar con alguien, por aferrarte a los brazos de una persona y sentir el calor del cariño y amor que le tienes.

_"…"_

-Verás, yo soy una persona muy solitaria desde hace ya varios años… Rara vez me encuentro con gente que quisiera hablar conmigo, por lo menos por casualidad. Extraño esa sensación, poder sostener una conversación larga con una persona, hablar despreocupado y poder compartir anécdotas varias por horas.- su voz era triste más allá de la capacidad humana, y Sakura pensaba que ya no era la única triste en este cuarto lleno de muñecas. Tragó profundamente saliva.

-Puedo acompañarte si lo deseas… No tengo algo más que hacer en la tarde.- mintió, pero no quería dejarlo solo, con tan sólo escuchar su voz y mirar sus ojos ella sabía que Sasori no mentía, estaba tan solo como ella lo estaba. Quizás no pasaba por la misma situación que ella, pero siempre era agradable compartir con otras personas.

-Gracias…

Tras una pequeña pausa, Sakura tomó discretamente aire, miró atentamente los ojos del pelirrojo, las sombras que los delineaban hacían verlo como un muerto de hambre, o quizás drogadicto, buscando un término menos adecuado a su descripción.

-¿Podría preguntarte algo?- inició la joven pelirrosa. -¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a hacer este trabajo? Es decir, tú sabes… la fabricación de muñecas. No es algo que se ve todos los días.

-Años. No podría decirte con seguridad cuántos, pero ya llevo mi largo tiempo dedicándome a eso.

-Es muy curioso, porque yo jamás he conocido a un shinobi que sepa hacer cosas como esas…

-Construcción de marionetas. El marionetismo es uno de los artes ninja practicados en Suna. Obviamente eso me da influencia cuando me dedico a construir mis muñecas.

-Ya veo… me dio esa impresión. Son muñecas muy bonitas y cuidadas, son como obras de arte, diría yo.- dijo la chica con un exaltado tono de admiración. El pelirrojo le sonrió sutilmente al escucharla.

-Son arte.- contestó Sasori. –Para mí es arte aquello que dura la eternidad, que perdura y se conserva sin jamás perder su esplendor. Eso, para mí, es verdadero arte. –sus palabras seguían siendo frías, sin alguna exaltación emocional ni nada, su forma de hablar era casi robótica. Sakura se mordió levemente el labio inferior, no evitó pensar en Deidara. La noche en la que lo conoció a él también, él le habló acerca de su forma de ver el arte. La mencionó que se trataba de algo efímero, transcendental, que sólo se podía apreciar una vez.

Esto hizo bolas en la mente de la kunoichi; eran dos formas muy diferentes de ver el arte, pero los dos se parecían demasiado, tenía que haber alguna conexión entre estos dos. Debía de haber algo.

-Sasori…- pensó por algunos segundos su pregunta, elegir la pregunta correcta. –Por casualidad ¿alguna vez has conocido a un músico?... bueno, quiero decir… ¿te gusta la música? Tengo por entendido que también es una forma manifestar el arte.

El entrecejo del pelirrojo se frunció levemente, parecía enojado con esa pregunta ¿Había algo que le molestaba?

-Dime, Sakura.- alzó la voz, no sonaba exactamente molesto, sino casi igual. –¿Te encontraste, por casualidad, con un joven violinista rubio… que llevaba el nombre de Deidara?

Sí, él conocía a Deidara. Sakura tenía razón, ellos, de algún modo, eran conocidos. Pero al juzgar la expresión facial que tenía Sasori al mencionar ese nombre, no podía ella decir que se trataban de amigos o algo más. Había rencor en sus ojos miel.

-… Sí, así es.- respondió la pelirrosa con un hilo de voz. Sasori bebió un poco del té que aún quedaba en su taza. Su rostro estaba más tranquilo ahora.

-¿Hablaste con él?

Sakura asintió se nuevo. Ahora se sentía dentro de un interrogatorio.

-Ya veo…- quizás fue sólo imaginación de Sakura, pero creyó haber escuchado un tono de alivio en la respuesta de ex ninja de Sunagakagure. -¿Cómo te trató…?

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- interrumpió abruptamente Sakura, sin deseos de esconder su curiosidad. Sasori guardó silencio por unos segundos, mirando con esos ojos de halcón vigilante a la niña.

-No es algo que yo quisiera responder ahora mismo, lo siento.- respondió fríamente el pelirrojo.

-Entiendo…- suspiró en desánimo la joven pelirrosa.

-Olvidemos ese tema por ahora ¿sí?- propuso Sasori. Él quería hablar desde el principio, sólo eso y ya, sostener una agradable conversación digna de recordar, y Sakura lo entendía, tenía que ser cortés con los deseos del marionetista. –Hablemos de otro tema ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Las horas volaron con el paso de la plática. Hablaron decenas de temas, entre las risas momentáneas de la jovencita y los suspiros pesimistas del marionetista. Al final él le sonrió satisfecho de haber compartido sus valiosas horas con alguien más. Sakura también se sentía feliz con respecto a esto. El rubor rosado había vuelto a renacer en las mejillas de la muchacha.

Qué extraña suerte tenía la ingrata kunoichi. No habían pasado ni dos días desde su llegada a esta ciudad, y ya había hecho un par de amigos, y eran personas muy agradables, sin tener la necesidad de mentirle al mundo.

-Ya es muy tarde, Sakura.- dijo al voltear a ver el reloj colgado en el muro pintado de dorado y verde pantano. Aproximadamente las nueve de la noche. Esto alarmó a la pelirrosa un poco.

-¿Las nueve? Demonios, sí que es tarde.- murmuró a sí misma. Se levantó apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa desordenada, con las tazas de té medio vacías y migajas de galletas sobrantes en el plato de porcelana fina.

-¿Tenías algo qué hacer a esta hora?- preguntó el pelirrojo con una mirada seria y un poco descontento.

-Tengo que irme de vuelta a mi departamento…- mintió de nuevo, no podía hacer que él se preocupara demasiado, pues le avergonzaría que él la invitara a quedarse en su propia casa, aparte, ella le prometió ver a Deidara en la Catedral para verlo actuar de nuevo.

-¿Queda lejos de aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo, no tan convencido por la respuesta de la chica.

-Ehmm… No, está a sólo cuatro cuadras de aquí. Es aquel hotel viejo, seguramente lo conoces.- dijo al recordar que memorizó su camino, ella recordaba que pasó por un hotel cercano aquí.

-Está bien. Ten cuidado al caminar, noches como éstas son muy peligrosas cuando vas sola en las calles.- suspiró Sasori al ver a la kunoichi recoger su mochila de equipaje, todavía no muy convencido de lo que ella le contó. Ella ya se dio cuenta que él no le creía, pero probablemente él pensaba que ella estaba apunto de entrara ese hotel y alquilar un cuarto. Ella podía hacer eso, pero ya revisó ese hotel horas antes, no había cuartos disponibles.

-Espero volver a verte, Sasori. Es agradable hablar contigo.- sonrió la pelirrosa con sinceridad.

-Nos veremos pronto.- Sasori se levantó de su silla, Sakura no pudo predecir lo que pasó después de eso. Sasori, al jalarle ligeramente de su brazo, la atrajo hacia sí, le plantó un delicado beso de despedida en la mejilla y después en la otra, como todo un caballero. –Yo también espero volver a verte, Sakura.- sonrió levemente.

-Sí, de acuerdo.- dijo la kunoichi, aún perpleja por lo que acababa de suceder. Abandonó la tienda de muñecas después de eso, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se tocó son sus dedos la mejilla, hasta ahora se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba ahora.

Nadie jamás había hecho eso. Ni siquiera sus propios amigos la besaban de la mejilla, ni siquiera su más cercana amiga, Ino. Era la primera vez que la besaban así de repente. Estaba tan desacostumbrada a ese trato tan gentil que casi se sintió rara.

Estos pensamientos invadían su mente mientras caminaba entra la oscuridad de las calles. Tras pasar por el hotel ya mencionado con anterioridad, ella se desvió, asegurando que él no la haya visto desde lo lejos. No podía estar segura por completo. Rápidamente pasó por otros rumbos para asegurarse. De todas formas, ella se había memorizado los lugares por los que ella había pasado.

Por un segundo, sintió que alguien la vigilaba, ella escuchaba pasos detrás suyo; frunció el entrecejo al percibir que la estaban siguiendo. Se detuvo por unos segundos, entonces dejó de escuchar los pasos. Dio unos cinco pasos, entonces escuchó de nuevo los pasos, copiando el número dado con anterioridad. Sakura se puso a trotar a propósito, entonces los pasos se escuchaban de nuevo. Se detuvo abruptamente para después volteara hacia atrás con brusquedad.

-¡Ya basta! No me sigas!- exclamó la pelirrosa al fijar sus ojos a donde se escuchaban los pasos de su seguidor. Pero su corazón se congeló al notar que no había nadie siguiéndola. Ni un alma detrás de donde ella se encontraba. Completamente sola en esta calle carente de luces.

_"Qué raro… juraría que escuché pasos detrás de mí."_

Quizás estaba sólo cansada; pasó un largo día y necesitaba descansar.

Siguió su camino otra vez, pero tras dar los primeros diez pies en el suelo, volvió a escuchar por detrás los pasos que la seguían. Esto la puso nerviosa. Era sólo su imaginación, se dijo a sí misma. Siguió caminando sin voltear hacia atrás, para confirmar si esto era cierto o solamente su imaginación alborotada. Con el paso de los segundos, los sonidos se multiplicaron, ahora eran más pasos, por lo menos unas nueve personas. Esto se ponía escalofriante. Sakura tomó aire y se detuvo, el sonido de los pasos junto a ella.

-¿Por qué me siguen?... ¿Buscan algo de mí?- preguntó tranquilamente sin voltear a ver. Al notar que no llegaba ningún sonido como respuesta, ni siquiera un respiro, esto la hizo explotar por dentro. -¡Respondan!- volteó hacia atrás bruscamente una vez más.

Su corazón se aceleró irremediablemente al ver que no había ni un rastro de vida en toda la solitaria calle, sólo su sonoro eco. Esto daba miedo. Sakura sabía que la estaban siguiendo, y si fueran ninjas, ella ya lo hubiera notificado. Si se escondían por medio de genjutsu, ella los descubriría al instante, era buena para contraatacar las técnicas ilusorias.

De repente, sintió por detrás una fuerte ráfaga fría de viento, como si alguien o algo rozara demasiado cerca de su espalda. Sakura volteó a ver violentamente por atrás, pero como sospechó, no había nada ahí. Otra ráfaga, que su vista casi percibió algo, como una sombra moverse con extrema rapidez, no alcanzó a figurar de qué se trataba. Una ráfaga más golpear su hombro, y ahí alcanzó a escuchar una risita masculina. Dos sombras la golpearon levemente por los costados, más risas de adhirieron al miedo que era provocado a la kunoichi.

Ella comenzó a demostrar su miedo, sus ojos verdes desorbitados de confusión, pues no sabía qué sucedía ahora. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, sus propios latidos los escuchaba dentro de su cabeza. Su respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida y desesperada, y el frío sudor comenzaba a gotear desde su casco craneal.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- fue lo único que pudo gritar cuando estaba siendo dominada por el miedo. Sólo recibió risas como respuestas, y varios empujones provenir de atrás y adelante, por abajo y sobre su nuca, mientras ella estaba rodeada de negras sombras de tela, como el ojo de un huracán.

Entonces Sakura se hartó de tanta risa ¿acaso esto era gracioso? Recuperó un poco de su valor y coraje, y unió sus dos manos, haciendo sellos ninja con ellas. Se vio obligada a hacer esto, ya no lo soportaba más. Acumuló una gran cantidad de su chakra, entonces realizó esa técnica.

-Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu.- hizo un signo extraño son su mano y sopló entre ellos, de la nada salieron llamaradas que quemaron el oxígeno que tenía enfrente, junto a eso, se quemaron las sombras. Una técnica que requería del elemento del fuego, una que fácilmente aprendió de su maestro años atrás.

Salieron gritos despedazadores que llenaron con sus ecos la calle solitaria. Eran personas. Sakura sintió un terrible asco en su estómago al saber que acababa de quemar vivas a estas personas.

_"¿Qué acabo de hacer?"_

Cuerpos quemados, envueltos en destrozadas ropas negras tirados en el frío pavimento de la calle. No había nadie alrededor, este callejón estaba abandonado. Entonces los vio volver a reincorporarse entre gorgojos y lamentos destrozados. No estaban muertos, no del todo.

-¿Esperabas que un poco de fuego iba a matarnos, jovencita?- escuchó una voz por detrás de su cabeza, la piel de Sakura se erizó al instante que una fría mano agarró su mejilla.

Al voltear a ver el rostro, Sakura quedó petrificada del horror. Una cara femenina carcomida por fuego, lentamente recuperando la piel pérdida de sus blancas facciones. Sakura sintió un automático terror al ver un par de colmillos blancos sobresaliendo de la roja quemada boca de la horrible mujer. En lo que fue menos de tres segundos, su cara recuperó toda su piel, como si nada hubiera jamás rozado su fría cara. Sakura no tenía idea si esta era una técnica de curación o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que estas personas no eran para nada normales.

La chica recuperó un poco de su valor para moverse. Con una mano, apartó violentamente el toque de la mortífera mujer, saltó hacia atrás unos cuatro metros de distancia. Las nueve personas vestidas de negro se le acercaban como lobos acechando a su presa. Sakura preparó sus puños y piernas para atacar. Todos se reían cruelmente a su alrededor, contemplando el obvio miedo que la pelirrosa aún les tenía.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó con un tono amenazador. Daba pasos hacia atrás, se daba cuenta que estaba rodeada, sin salida.

-Tranquilízate, pequeña. No queremos hacerte mucho daño. Haznos las cosas más fáciles y ven con nosotros… ¿qué te parece?- rió uno de los hombres, el de menos estatura. Todos tenían cabello azabache y tez pálida de muerto. Nadie parecía tener alguna quemadura, aún justo después que Sakura había empleado esa técnica de fuego. Esto definitivamente no era normal.

Rápidamente sacó de un bolsillo que colgaba de su cintura una afilada cuchilla ninja, kunai. Lo ciñó en su puño y utilizó como defensa para advertirles peligro.

-¡Apártense!- gruñó la kunoichi pelirrosa, una mirada amenazadora proveniente de sus felinos ojos verdes mientras sostenía el kunai con firmeza. Tan sólo recibió más risas lánguidas por parte de la extraña gente.

-No creas que eso nos matará. Ya viste que tu técnica de fuego no funcionó ¿Cómo piensas que ese cuchillo de mantequilla nos vencerá?- rió el más alto de todos.

Cuando el primero dio un paso más, Sakura perdió instantáneamente su paciencia. Saltó sobre él y atacó con suma rapidez y fuerza brutal la cara de uno de los extraños. Cuando este se movió justo antes del ataque, Sakura sólo pudo herir su hombro. Al juzgar la gravedad de su ataque, debió haberle dislocado permanentemente el brazo. Vino otro a atacar a la pelirrosa, este reaccionó hábilmente y golpeó con su fuerte pie el pecho de su atacante.

-¡Tampoco me subestimen!- gritó furiosa la chica. Al mismo tiempo saltó para esquivar a dos que la intentaron embestir. Al tocar suelo, tan rápida como un rayo soltó una fuerte patada a ambas cabezas. Sangre manchó sus negros botines. Los dos hombres salieron volando y chocaron contra el muro de ladrillo.

Tres más intentaron atacarla por detrás, Sakura tuvo que esquivarlos rápidamente saltando hacia atrás. La mujer que se le acercó anteriormente saltó sobre la pelirrosa sin que ella pudiera escapar hábilmente, terminó haciéndole un fuete rasguño en el brazo izquierdo. Sakura reaccionó asustada y utilizó la afilada cuchilla para cortar la carne de su atacante. Por un momento creyó que le cortó la mano con la que la atacó. La sangre había pintado sus guantes de cuero y las mangas de su abrigo.

Se alejó de ellos por lo menos diez metros de distancia. No importaba por cuántas veces los derribaba, siempre terminaban poniéndose de pie y la atacaban. Sakura tomaba aire con sus jadeos agotados, con su mano libre intentó curar el rasguño que recibió minutos antes, hasta darse cuenta de lo profundo que ese rasguño la hirió. Antes de comenzar a juntar el chakra en su mano, vino otro de ellos a atacarla.

Inevitablemente Sakura tuvo que moverse para no ser lastimada. Esa estuvo cerca, el hombre que la atacó tenía como arma una especie de cuchilla más grande que el kunai y logró alcanzar a cortar unos pocos cabellos rosados.

Sakura ahora entendía a qué se refería Deidara con respecto a las noches peligrosas, y también tenía razón, sus atacantes no eran gente común. Sean demonios o muertos, estos no eran para nada humanos. Y recordaba, cuando esta mañana se enteró del desastre que hubo en el local de Ramen, que unos vándalos buscaban a una persona y destruyeron el lugar por no haber recibido la información buscada. Sakura lo pensó por unos segundos… no tardó en darse cuenta que tal vez a esa persona que ellos buscaban podía ser ella.

Pero… ¿Por qué la buscaban a ella? Qué querían de ella? Probablemente Sakura no estaría viva para saberlo si se dejaba atrapar por esta gente tan horrible. Alguien la golpeó fuertemente detrás de la nuca.

Casi perdió su noción de la realidad con este golpe, pero Sakura resistió. Saltó para alejarse, pero terminó chocando contra el muro frío de piedra. Sangre brotaba de su nariz con facilidad. Se sentía algo mareada, ese golpe que recibió en la nuca fue más fuerte de lo que pensó, comenzaba a tambalearse entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos que apresaron los dos suyos. Sakura se vio obligada a soltar el kunai de su mano debido a la exagerada presión que esas fuertes manos ejercían en sus brazos. Sus piernas temblaban violentamente, se sentía incapaz de sostenerse a sí misma, sobre todo con esas temibles risas que invadían sus oídos como insectos adentrándose en sus tímpanos.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria, corazón. Se buena niña y ríndete.- dijo la voz femenina de la mujer a quien le cortó la mano anteriormente. Sakura estaba cabizbaja, su respiración ruidosa y difícil, ella temblaba del miedo. No tenía idea qué clase de cosas horribles les harían estos sujetos a ella. Cerró sus ojos, sus párpados mojados de lágrimas, asustada como una pequeña niña abandonada.

-Antes de llevarla… ¿podría darle una probadita?- preguntó una de las voces masculinas en un tono divertido.

-Idiota. A nuestro señor no le gustará que le hayas dado la primera mordida cuando se la demos… seguramente te cortará la cabeza por ello.- replicó la voz femenina de la extraña mujer.

_"¿Mordida?... ¿Qué clase monstruos son…?"_

-Oh, vamos… una mordidita en el muslo. Él jamás la revisaría ahí.- contestó la misma voz del hombre.

-Está bien. Pero sólo eso y ya.-contestó en tono pesimista la mujer. Sakura estaba aún más asustada. Sintió una fría mano tomar con firmeza una de sus piernas y romper la malla de red que llevaba puesta; la kunoichi lanzó un grito más de terror que por dolor al sentir al tacto de una feroz mordida cerrar en una porción de su piel. Una lengua lameteando la reciente herida sangrante. Era demasiado asqueroso… Sakura no aguantó más la repulsión. Justo cuando los extraños vestidos de negro creyeron que ella no estaba dispuesta a moverse, Sakura lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una patada a la cara del que la mordió en el muslo.

-¡Suéltenme!- Sakura logró liberar un brazo para propiciarle un puño sin piedad al rostro de uno de los que le sostenían el brazo. Pero antes de saltar y huir, alguien le pateó cruelmente el estómago.

-¡Es demasiado peligrosa! Tenemos que eliminarla.- exclamó la mujer. Cinco pares de brazos sostenían sobre el suelo a la kunoichi para que no se moviera. Sakura se retorcía violentamente en un intento desesperado por moverse. Pero la mujer se sentó sobre su adolorido estómago, evitando cualquier movimiento de ella.

Un frío aliento, y saliva pegajosa manchaban su cuello, sintió un infernal dolor provenir desde un punto de su cuello. Sakura comenzó a gritar como un animal por culpa de este dolor. La habían mordido del cuello. Pero antes de hacerse más grave, sintió que se liberaba del dolor rápidamente. Antes de darse cuenta, ella estaba bañada de sangre ajena y un cuerpo sin cabeza estaba sentado sobre su cuerpo. Alguien le cortó la cabeza a esa mujer.

-¡Déjenla ir, h´m!- escuchó una voz familiar. -¡O si no, juro que a todos ustedes les cortaré la cabeza!- el grito era tan furioso que Sakura no estaba segura si era alguien que conocía o no.

-Oh, miren quién está jugando al héroe… El Ángel de la Sangre.- rió uno de ello al soltar a la pelirrosa. Para cuando los ojos verdes de la chica se fijaron en quién la salvó, no vio a ningún "Ángel de la Sangre"… tan sólo era Deidara.

* * *

- 

-

-

**Jejeje... este es el tipo de cosas que surgen de mi cabecita cuando escucho sólo a Annie Lenox y Lacrimosa**

**(N/A: Para los fans de SasoDei, les pido que no se desesperen, que las cosas van de poco a poco, jeje... pronto comenzarán a ver menos Sakura y más SasoDei, yupi. y se preguntarán... ¿por qué Sasori no Danna es un fabricante de muñecas?... jeje, la respuesta de esto es algo divertida, pues verán: Takahiro Sakurai, el que hace la voz de Sasori en Shippuden (**aparte de hacer también la voz del famoso Cloud Strife, jijiji**) hace la voz de un tipejo que aparece en Rozen Maiden (**Shirosaki**), y como Rozen Maiden es un anime con muñecas, entonces decidí hacer a Sasori un fabricante de muñecas ¿qué les parece?... linda idea ¿verdad?... NO me maten!...) xD**

**Procuraré actualizar cada semana, espero no tardarme más de lo esperado.**


	3. Preguntas

**Perdonen la tardanza (eh, lo siento, había dicho yo que procuraría actualizar cada semana, lo siento tanto) es que se me amontonaron las tareas y ya no tuve mucho tiempo para la computadora, jeje... lamento haberlos hecho esperar u.uU**

**Antes que nada, les quisiera agradecer por sus generosos reviews, los aprecio demasiado, gracias. Les agradezco a evangelion-girl , Nymphetamine red , linux-chan (fue un placer platicar contigo) , Well cony , Tsunade-sama , x Souseiseki x ... muchas gracias por poner su opinión en mi fanfic. Recuerden: de uds. dependen mis ánimos de escribir. ASÍ QUE MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS :3**

**lOS PERSONAJES QUE FORMAN PARTE DE ESTE FANFIC SON PROPIEDAD DEL SEÑOR KISHIMOTO... BLAH BLAH BLAH... (dios! lo tengo que repetir siempre?)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo II: Preguntas

* * *

Deidara tenía una mirada furiosa, en una de sus manos tenía una especie de espada corta ensangrentada por la cabeza que acababa de cortar. Sakura sintió que las manos que la apresaban con esa inhumana fuerza la liberaban. Trató de levantarse con ese cuerpo descabezado encima que la seguía bañando de rojo. Se reincorporó lentamente del suelo, sintiendo una ligera flojera, era a causa de la mordida que recibió de esa monstruosidad.

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- su voz ahora se escuchaba oscura. Y era prácticamente no tenerle miedo a Deidara cuando tenía un arma en mano ensangrentada. Especialmente con esos brillantes ojos azules de apariencia amenazadora junto a las cejas rubias fruncidas.

-Acabas de cortarle la cabeza a mi compañera… ¿No piensas disculparte?- dijo sarcásticamente uno de los extraños hombres. Sakura rápidamente salió casi como un rayo fuera de la distancia de esos sujetos.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- alguien le jaló violentamente de su brazo malherido. Sakura volteó y lanzó una furiosa patada a la cara del regordete sujeto pálido, en eso vinieron dos más a atacarla. Eran muy fuertes, más fuertes de lo que en realidad aparentaban. Definitivamente no eran humanos. Sakura intentó moverse a otro lado para no ser atrapada por esos dos, pero dos más vinieron para rodearla, sumando al que acababa de golpear hace un segundo… eran cinco contra ella.

Sucedieron al hacerla caer al piso con una fortísima patada en la espalda. Sakura se sentía demasiado asustada como para dar una mejor pelea, esto era demasiado para ella. Y Deidara no pudo acudir a salvarla, estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con los otros tres restantes. Al arrastrarse por el frío pavimento se topó con la cabeza muerta de la mujer con la que se enfrentó anteriormente. Su rostro se había deteriorado hasta parecer el de una anciana. Era como si en el momento que le cortaron la cabeza, toda aquella infernal juventud que tenía se la hubieran arrancado repentinamente.

-Vamos, nosotros no te mataremos. Ella estaba estresada y por eso actuaba así.- vino otro de esos pálidos sujetos, el más alto de todos. Extrañamente, un acto que Sakura no esperaba, este le ofreció su mano, pero obviamente no pudo confiar en la macabra sonrisa. La pelirrosa trató de arrastrarse a otro lugar, pero al intento alguien le pisoteó la mano. Sakura se sentía demasiado frustrada por no poder hacer nada. Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y miedo.

-Si les cortas la cabeza o atacas el corazón será más fácil.- exclamó el rubio a lo lejos, alerta de la pelirrosa. Bueno, eso era muy obvio, nadie puede vivir después que le cortan la cabeza y hieren el corazón. No fue el comentario más brillante que ha escuchado en medio de una batalla. Aparte, no era tan fácil.

Pero cuando Sakura volteó a ver a Deidara, se dio cuenta que él ya sólo peleaba con uno de los tres que estaba anteriormente, y también él se encontraba con varios rasguños en su ropa, manchado con su propia sangre y la ajena. Una vez más Sakura intentó levantarse. Rápidamente sacó otra kunai de su bolsillo, sin previo aviso la clavó en el pecho de uno de los que la aprisionaban. Justo en el corazón.

Salió un grito infernal del que recibió la apuñalada. No tardó en callar ese grito cuando cayó al suelo duramente, el líquido rojizo expandiéndose por el cemento frío.

Sakura intentó una vez más levantarse. Alzó una mano y la puso sobre su cuello al querer intentar curar su reciente herida de la mordedura. Pero vinieron los otros cuatro restantes, no le dieron tiempo de que ella pudiera iniciar su curación. Tuvo que seguir peleando. Cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Sakura, al suelo!- gritó a lo lejos el rubio. Sakura estaba en medio de una batalla contra cuatro hombres… ¿Cómo demonios podría hacer eso cuando apenas podía defenderse a tiempo? La pelirrosa tomó toda la distancia que pudo y se lanzó a sí misma el suelo, tal como lo indicó Deidara.

Su vista estaba plantada en el piso, pero por la humedad de este pudo notificar el reflejo brillante de fuego ardiente al mismo tiempo que escuchó fuertes explosiones con alaridos de dolor de los extraños hombres que la perseguían a ella. Al levantar la cara, en el suelo yacían cuerpos chamuscados, negros y sangrantes. Destruidos… ¿Acaso Deidara tuvo el poder de haberlos quemado a todos con un Katon? No, eso no era una técnica ninja de fuego común. Fueron definitivamente explosivos, algún tipo de dinamitas o bombas. De haber sido un jutsu, Sakura ya se habría dado cuenta.

Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, una gentil mano le ayudó a pararse. El aroma a azufre impregnaba el lugar. Sakura no se quedó tranquila aunque fue el violinista quien le tomó del brazo. Era inevitable que Sakura se asustara después de lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura rápidamente se quiso apartar del rubio, pero una mirada perturbadora de sus brillantes ojos azules la detuvo. Deidara parecía estar viendo algo detrás de ella.

Sakura volteó a ver, dos de los cuerpos quemados aún seguían de pie, saltaron para atacarlos a los dos. Sakura estaba demasiado débil ahora como para moverse, tan sólo cerró sus párpados y fuertemente se aferró a los brazos de Deidara apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. Escuchó después un sonido extraño, como el de una cuchilla cortando carne.

Al voltear y abrir de nuevo sus ojos, Sakura vio a los cuerpos de aquellos dos que los iban a atacar, ambos cortados terriblemente. Y no sólo eso. Había una especie de persona con una espada afilada, de ropas poco cuidadas y una apariencia casi siniestra. Tras un segundo, Sakura se dio cuenta que había hilos brillantes que controlaban las extremidades de esta cosa; era una marioneta.

Cuando volteó a ver a Deidara, la pelirrosa no podría describir con palabras cómo era el rostro de Deidara. Era como confusión, miedo, amargura, sorpresa… era imposible definir con exactitud qué cara tenía. Sakura miró confundida hacia la marioneta, anticipando saber de quién podría tratarse, aunque sólo era una probabilidad. Entre las sombras había alguien. Una silueta negra de ojos brillantes como luces nocturnas, el que manejaba los hilos de la tosca marioneta. Sakura no tardó en reconocerlo. Jamás olvidaría unos ojos como esos. La pelirrosa se apartó del rubio acercándose tan sólo unos pasos a la silueta que yacía en la oscuridad del frío callejón.

La marioneta de gran tamaño bajó su espada cuando la pelirrosa se le acercó. El marionetista en las sombras salió a la tenue luz, Deidara estaba inmóvil. Sakura, ni se diga; confundida como nunca antes en su corta estancia en Tasogare.

-¿Sasori?- dijeron tanto Sakura como Deidara al unísono. Ella volteó a ver al rubio sorprendida. Sakura tuvo razón anteriormente, ellos dos se conocían. Los ojos de la chica llenos se sorpresa al igual que los azules del violinista.

Sasori avanzó más, acercándose mucho a la pelirrosa, pero la evadió como si ella fuera invisible. Sakura volteó a verlo, se dirigía directamente a Deidara. Sakura se acercó de nuevo a los dos juntos. Quería ver qué demonios pasaba aquí. Pero el dolor aún la amarraba por dentro. Con una mano juntó su chakra y la puso sobre la herida en su cuello.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó débilmente la pelirrosa al juntarse con los dos extraños jóvenes que se mantenían mirándose el uno al otro silenciosamente. Deidara parecía querer evadirlo, pero Sasori le miraba con seriedad, con control; pero desde el punto de vista de Sakura, parecía que en cualquier momento Sasori le podría arrancar la cabeza al rubio y Deidara huiría como un animal asustado. Ambos no hicieron el mínimo caso a la pelirrosa. El silencio se volvió abrumador. Incluso la pelirrosa podía sentir la tensión entre los dos.

Ahora que ella se daba cuenta, Deidara era más alto que el pelirrojo. Le arrebataba por lo menos unos tres centímetros, quizás más.

-Deidara… Has cambiado.- Sakura casi se desmayó de desesperación cuando Sasori dijo esto con la misma frialdad que le habló a ella minutos antes. Deidara parpadeó un par de veces.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Sasori, h´m.- respondió el rubio recuperando un poco de seriedad, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Lo decía como si hubieran sido décadas desde que se vieron. Sakura notaba un aura de remordimiento y dolor entre ellos; ya podía descartar la idea de que tenían algo especial entre sí.

-Oigan ¿Les importaría explicarme lo que sucede aquí? Ustedes se andan mirando el uno al otro mientras que estoy curando de una herida de mordida de alguna especie de monstruo.- se quejó la pelirrosa. –Aparte, estoy empapada de sangre ¿Nadie se da cuenta de eso?

-Oh, perdona, Sakura.- volteó instantáneamente el pelirrojo haciendo como si nada sucediera, esto enfadó enseguida a Deidara. –Ya veremos eso…

-¿Me vas a ignorar así no más?- exclamó el rubio furioso, enseñando sus escalofriantes dientes blancos, parecidos a los de un animal. –Cuando han pasado tantos años ¿no podrías por lo menos decirme algo importante?... ¿Eh, Sasori no Danna?

Fue callado con una bofetada dura en su cara. Sakura saltó levemente con el susto del impacto de la limpia cachetada. La mejilla izquierda de Deidara estaba rojiza por el golpe. Cabizbajo, sus ojos brillantes color azul lo miraban con tristeza, no era odio.

-¿Y… y eso por qué…?-Sakura tartamudeó sorprendida.

-Deidara, ya no soy tu Danna… ya dejé de serlo años atrás. Recuérdalo.- dijo fríamente el sombrío pelirrojo. Se mantenía tranquilo, pero sus ojos estaban tan llenos de rencor hacia el rubio. Mientras que los ojos azules de Deidara no tenían nada de eso; era arrepentimiento, melancolía, sólo sentimientos relacionados con la angustia.

-Lo sé… - respondió silenciosamente el rubio aún cabizbajo. –Sasori…

-¡Por dios! Alguien dígame qué sucede, por favor!- exclamó la pelirrosa al borde de su paciencia. Puras palabras que ella no entendía. Ambos la voltearon a ver. Ella todavía tenía su mano en su cuello curando la mordida que recibió anteriormente.

-… Ten un poco de paciencia…- respondió el pelirrojo ojeroso. –Déjame averiguar un poco.- levantó un dedo de su mano que estaba unido a un hilo de chakra. Automáticamente la marioneta que estaba a su servicio trajo a uno de los cuerpos quemados, sólo tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cortada, pero seguía de alguna manera vivo, ahogándose en su propia sangre. Sasori usó una de sus manos para agarrar de un hombro lo que quedaba del quemado. Lo acercó hacia sí bruscamente.

-¡Dime para quién trabajas, estúpida escoria!- preguntó con una voz casi brutal el pelirrojo. Este tono asustó tanto a Sakura como a Deidara. -¿Por qué tú y tus amiguitos seguían a esta joven dama?

No hubo respuesta, sólo un sonido asqueroso provenir de su boca, un gorgojeo ahogado de su quemada garganta. Sakura tenía algo de miedo, pero no quería abrazar a Deidara; no después de haber visto lo que vio. Se quitó sus guantes de cuero completamente mojados de rojo, intentó limpiar su rostro ensangrentado son sus manos intactas.

-¡Respóndeme, mierda!- gritó Sasori zarandeando la mitad de este cuerpo ennegrecido por el fuego de explosiones. Sakura alcanzó a escuchar un extraño sonido húmedo tras ver a la cara quemada sonreír descaradamente a Sasori. Litros de sangre salían de su boca. –Maldición… Se ha mordido la lengua…

-¿Se cortó su propia lengua?- exclamó la pelirrosa alarmada.

-Al parecer no quiere decirnos nada…- Sasori sin pudor lanzó contra la pared el cuerpo quemado, probablemente matándolo con el tremendo impacto. –Lo siento, pero no podremos saber qué se traían entre manos, Sakura.- dijo algo desanimado el pelirrojo.

-Sasori…- Deidara estuvo apunto de hablar.

-Dime, Deidara ¿tú tienes alguna idea? Parece que tú tenías algún motivo por estar aquí y defender a la niña ¿me equivoco?- preguntó el lánguido marionetista. Deidara negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Yo creo saber el porqué…- interfirió la pelirrosa.

-Me preocupé por ella. Habíamos quedado de vernos en la Catedral de la ciudad y ella no llegaba, así que salí a buscarla… pero desconozco los motivos por los que la estaban siguiendo, h´m.- dijo Deidara, casi robóticamente. Sasori arqueó una ceja.

-Veo que has cambiado demasiado, Deidara.- dijo Sasori con un tono muy insinuante al rubio. –Antes no eras así de noble, no eras del tipo de gente que sería considerada "gente bien"… No me extraña.- rió el pelirrojo levemente. –Después de lo que pasó… sería algo de esperarse de ti… especialmente cuando se trata de una chica que se le parece tanto a "ella".

_"No entiendo nada… ¿Qué quiso decir Sasori cuando dijo "ella"? Estoy demasiado confundida."_ Sakura miraba extrañada al marionetista cuando él le dirigió una mirada desconcertante al mencionar la palabra "Ella". Deidara tragó saliva, por un segundo quiso escapar de la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Por favor… Díganme qué está pasando… ¿de qué están hablando? Quién es "ella"?- remarcó esa palabra exageradamente. Ambos no le hicieron caso a la pelirrosa, tan sólo se miraron por un largo rato a los ojos. –¡Les estoy hablando a ustedes!

-Sakura… Será mejor que nos vayamos, h´m.- dijo Deidara sin quitarlo los ojos de encima al marionetista pelirrojo. –Te explicaré cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento…

-¿Qué?...- exclamó la pelirrosa.

-Me lo acabas de confirmar, Deidara… de verdad eres una persona muy diferente.- sonrió desquiciadamente el pelirrojo, Deidara frunció sus labios y entrecerró sus párpados. –Los años te sientan bien…- dijo Sasori. La chica notó el puño del rubio temblar, sus ojos cerrarse levemente y evitando la mirada del pelirrojo. Sakura se preguntaba mucho el porqué de esto.

-¿Entonces confías en mí…?

-No es ahora mi problema…

-Y entonces ¿porqué viniste a defender a Sakura de estos tipos, si este no es problema tuyo?- interrumpió abruptamente el rubio mostrándose un poco más desafiante ante a Sasori.

-Probablemente por el mismo motivo que tú… Qué curioso efecto nos causa la culpabilidad y la nostalgia ¿no crees, Deidara?- sonrió tristemente el sombrío pelirrojo. Deidara tan sólo asintió levemente al marionetista. –Supongo que no pierdo nada si la dejo contigo.

Sakura quedó callada con la conversación. En estos momentos su mente estaba en desorden, tratando de entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero suponía que Deidara le podría responder. El pelirrojo le entregó una capa de tela negra a Deidara, hizo una señal con la mano, el rubio cubrió a Sakura con la extensa capa negra, cubriendo a la vista la sangre que bañaba su ropa. La pelirrosa miró extrañada al más alto, que le regaló una sonrisa amigable, Sakura no hizo más que devolverle la misma sonrisa, pese a que apenas tenía una idea de lo que pasaba. Sasori, antes que la chica se diera cuenta, se había ido del lugar sin dejar rastro, también se llevó consigo los cuerpos de los atacantes. Sakura todavía se preguntaba qué eran esas cosas… tan sólo esperaba que Sasori y Deidara no fueran lo mismo que ellos.

Era extraño, Sakura jamás se imaginó que terminaría estando así al segundo día de estar en esta ciudad. Un joven extraño al que apenas conocía, homosexual, que le acababa de salvar la vida la tenía abrazando con un brazo en la fría noche mientras que ella estaba empapada de sangre ajena, se la llevaba al otro lugar de la ciudad.

-Deidara… ¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó la niña tras varios minutos de caminar a su lado en silencio. -¿De qué estaban hablando tú y Sasori?

-Te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento. Aquí no es un lugar seguro…

-¿Hay más de esas cosas en la ciudad?

-…Sí, desafortunadamente hay muchas de "esas cosas" que viven en Tasogare. Debiste ir a otra ciudad, Sakura.- respondió el rubio que ocultaba sus ojos con los mechones que caían sobre su cara. Sakura miró bien el rostro pálido del joven, la marca de la bofetada que Sasori le dio aún no desaparecía.

-Dime algo, Deidara…

-¿H´m?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos para que Sasori te tuviera tanto rencor?

Deidara se detuvo en sus pasos, Sakura lo hizo simultáneamente, observó con detenimiento la cara de Deidara. De nuevo, esos mechones cubrían su cara y por eso era difícil saber qué expresión tenía el rubio ante tal pregunta.

_"…"_

-No es algo que me gustaría contarte ahora…-murmuró con un lúgubre tono en su voz, Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Se sentía inútil al saber que no sabía nada de nada, que ella era la única que no sabía lo que sucedía. –Oh, ya estamos cerca.

Pasaban por el mismo callejón por el que Sakura vio el burdel de prostitutas. A Deidara no parecía importarle, se detuvo un segundo para voltear a ver a las extravagantes mujeres saludarle amistosamente. Para sorpresa de Sakura, Deidara les devolvió el mismo saludo tras sonreírles. Ellas se reían como si se tratara de un viejo amigo respondiéndoles un saludo. Sakura no ahora se encontraba llena de dudas ¿no había Deidara dicho que él era homosexual? A la pelirrosa le dolía la cabeza ahora, si ella pensaba en el callejón Kurei de nuevo entonces le venía a la mente le primera vez que pasó por aquí ¿Cómo olvidar un lugar en el que vio a dos personas tener relaciones sexuales contra una pared? Sakura se preguntó si el rubio también le tocaba presenciar este tipo de cosas, pues al parecer, él vivía cerca de este callejón o incluso podía ser que vivía en el mismo.

Fueron a casi el final, donde el callejón Kurei, lo que casi fue un alivio para Sakura; pararon al límite del callejón donde había una especie de casa de huéspedes muy antigua y muy bien cuidada. Tenía un estilo muy parecido a los edificios que ella vio al entrar a la ciudad de Tasogare. Parecía un lugar costoso.

-Es aquí, h´m… Procura que nadie te vea sucia, podrías generar malas sospechas.- dijo el rubio con una de sus usuales sonrisas pícaras al momento de abrir con una llave la puerta. –No queremos asustar a los vecinos.

Sakura asintió y entró cuando Deidara le dejó pasar antes, como todo un caballero y ella era la dama… La luz de adentro era cálida, ya no sentía el frío otoño de afuera. Era reconfortante el ambiente familiar del edificio, las paredes estaban estampadas con imágenes de flores y el fondo era color arena, y cada mueble del pasillo era de madera refinada y perfectamente esculpida. Sakura se sintió demasiado cómoda en el lugar que no había notificado que Deidara ya se le había adelantado a las escaleras, invitándola con una señal de mano a seguirlo. La muchacha sin titubear siguió a pasos poco apresurados subiendo las escaleras tras Deidara. Era un paso algo estrecho, pero Sakura alcanzaba a pasar perfectamente; ocasionalmente giró a otra dirección y su mochila chocó contra la pared estampada.

-Vivo en el tercer piso, no tendrás que subir tanto, h´m.- dijo el rubio muchacho al ascender las últimas escaleras que tenían que recorrer. –Y tenemos suerte, al parecer no hay nadie esta noche…

Eso le hizo a Sakura recordar…

-Deidara.- le llamó por primera vez en varios minutos. –Lo siento. Por mi culpa no pudiste hacer tu presentación en la Catedral… si hubiera llegado a tiempo…

-No debes disculparte, Sakura.- interrumpió el pálido chico rubio al voltearla a ver con sus brillantes ojos azules. –Es algo entendible. Después de todo, él suele entretener mucho a la gente cuando les invita a hablar.

-¿Cómo sabes que Sasori…?

-Tal y como ya lo habrás deducido. Yo conozco muy bien a Sasori, h´m.- respondió al redirigir su mirada a los escalones que tenía enfrente. –Conozco bien cómo actúa, cómo vive, cómo se siente… lo sé todo sobre él.

-¿Lo quieres mucho?- preguntó atrevidamente la kunoichi rosa con el rostro iluminado con su curiosidad. Sakura había atestiguado con sus propios ojos el rencor que el extraño pelirrojo le tenía a Deidara, pero al juzgar cómo actuó el violinista, él no sentía lo mismo.

Deidara asintió levemente sin voltearla a ver. Sakura arqueó ligeramente una ceja y sonrió. El joven no bromeaba cuando decía que tenía "otros gustos", esto, por alguna razón la hacía sonreír.

Sakura recordaba este placer culpable por el que ella se inclinaba mucho, desde hace algún tiempo. Recordaba a Sai, ese chico pálido de cabello negro azabache; él siempre fue bueno para el dibujo, y ella siempre se interesó en su arte. Sai no era un chico común, sus dibujos tampoco lo eran. Hacía poco que él comenzó a dibujar la anatomía del hombre, esa obsesión que expresaba por la belleza del cuerpo humano que retrataba en sus bocetos. Una vez, Sakura lo atrapó dibujando una escena entre hombres, y esto la sorprendió por completo, pues le gustó, halló un extraño gusto y excitación interior por ver a dos varones besarse semidesnudos. A Sai no le importó e incluso le regaló un par de bocetos, si ella estaba dispuesta a mantener la boca cerrada con respecto a esto. La pelirrosa aceptó sin pensarlo mucho. Desde ese mismo momento ella encontró ese placer pecaminoso por contemplar las relaciones entre varones.

Qué bueno que Deidara no volteó a ver a la chica cuando esto pasó por su mente, pues su cara se había puesto tan roja como la sangre que manchaba sus ropas. Se preguntó si Deidara pensaría en desagrado acerca de ella si se daba cuenta de esto. Sakura lo reconocía, era una perversa depravada. Esos malos pensamientos invadían su mente con lujuria, deseos de poder ver algo más. Pero no quería decirle a Deidara, no quería que se enterara de esto, o si no, arruinaría la primera amistad que tenía en esta "nueva vida". Sería mejor mantener el pico cerrado respecto a esto.

Por dentro era acogedor, un poco desordenado, y también era espacioso. Ambos se quitaron los zapatos al entrar al apartamento. El piso estaba forrado de madera, las paredes eran de blanco y color crema y había la cantidad justa de luces en el lugar como para decir que era perfecto. No era ni muy iluminado ni demasiado oscuro. Era perfecto.

Deidara le quitó la capa a la chica, dejando al descubierto toda esa sangre que la bañaba. Sakura sentía la asquerosa viscosidad de la sangre que se pegaba a su piel. Esperaba que esta no haya entrado a sus heridas. Todavía tenía la de su brazo, una profunda cortada vertical de cuchilla a lo largo de su hombro y brazo derecho. Más urgente que nada, era limpiar la herida, no quería cerrar una cortada infectada.

-Te puedo prestar el baño. No tienes porqué avergonzarte.- dijo Deidara al quitarse el chaleco negro que aún tenía puesto. Sakura lo dudó por unos segundos. –Está en la puerta de madera junto al piano, h´m.

La pelirrosa volteó a ver a donde había un lindo mueble de madera con teclas blancas y negras, un pequeño banco de la misma calidad de madera frente al instrumento musical.

-Puedes dejar tu equipaje aquí. Sólo saca el cambio de ropa que necesites.- dijo el joven a lo lejos, al otro lado de la sala principal del amplio apartamento, Sakura vio cómo es que se quitaba la goma de su cabello recogido, dejando los dorados cabellos caer sobre sus hombros. Deidara volteó a verla al notar que ella no se movía. –Siéntete como en casa, Sakura. Estás en confianza.

-Gracias.- hizo una pequeña reverencia, dejó en un rincón su pesada mochila y sacó de ella un cambio de ropa arrugado y algo sucio, pero no tanto como la ropa que ahora mismo traía puesta. Seguro la tiraría después a la basura.

Entró silenciosamente a la puerta que llevaba al no tan pequeño cuarto del baño. Todo estaba en orden a comparación del resto del apartamento del joven. Todo estaba limpio y aromatizado con flores. Tenía una pequeña bañera, un retrete y un lavamanos, nada fuera de lo común, sólo lo necesario de un baño.

Se desvistió, al mismo tiempo que la frialdad de los muros de azulejo que reflejaban el clima del frío otoño. Su piel se erizó al sentir el helar sobre ella. Sakura se estremeció al sentir el helado contacto con el azulejo de la bañera. Giró uno de los grifos pintados de cromo que daba la entrada al agua caliente, esta comenzó a salir sin retención alguna. Sakura extrañaba esto, la sensación de poder bañarse en agua caliente por algunos minutos, ya no recordaba la última vez que se dio estos lujos. Tan pronto como se metió adentro de la bañera blanca comenzó a frotar sus hombros, su cabeza y cabello, dejando así los rastros de sangre mezclarse con el agua. En eso, Sakura examinó la herida vertical de su derecha, no había notificado lo profunda que era hasta ahora, y recordaba bien que esto fue a causa de un rasguño de uña. Era increíble.

Cuando terminó de curar su herida y lavarse de toda extraña suciedad, la pelirrosa salió de la bañera que ahora el agua que contenía estaba teñida levemente de rojo. Quitó el tapón que impedía el paso del agua hacia el caño, pronto la bañera se quedó vacía. Se secó con una de las toallas que el baño tenía a su disposición y comenzó a ponerse su ropa "limpia", sacudiendo las prendas para quitarles toda la suciedad posible. Primero se puso una licra de color negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y después sacó la otra prenda. Era una especie de vestido negro con falda roja cortada por los costados para facilitar su movimiento, y sus bordes eran color blanco, diseñado especialmente para kunoichis. Era cómodo, ligero, pero aún estaba algo arrugado. Pero no era muy importante, por lo menos ahora tenía algo "limpio" puesto. Mañana se encargaría de tirar a la basura la ropa ensangrentada.

Antes de salir por la puerta, se miró a sí misma frente el espejo. Llamó su atención aquella notoria cicatriz recién marcada en su cuello. Qué raro. Una mordida tan poco significante como esa no debería dejar cicatriz en su piel. Con el jutsu médico que ella manipulaba debió haber borrado fácilmente por completo una marca así.

Salió del baño sin hacer escándalo. Deidara también había cambiado de ropa, a unos cómodos pantalones que sus talones pisaban las puntas, y una especie de chamarra de algodón color roja; de algún modo, esto intensificaba la palidez del joven. Sakura difícilmente le pudo mirar a los ojos, se sentía algo apenada por hacer que él se molestara en prestarle su baño, pero en realidad a ella no le molestó aprovecharlo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó con sus manos en los bolsillos de los largos pantalones. La pelirrosa asintió sin mirarle a los ojos, conservando esa actual timidez en su presencia. –Espero que estés cómoda, mi casa siempre es un desastre.

-No. Está bien. Tienes un bonito lugar.- dijo la kunoichi. Al dar el elogio dio una mirada a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que había un gran muro a mitad del lugar que dejaba una entrada estrecha hacia otro lugar. Seguramente era la habitación del violinista y no se molestó en mandar a hacer una puerta más.

-Puedes dormir en el sofá si gustas, h´m… no tengo nada mejor que ofrecerte.- sonrió pesimistamente el rubio, y Sakura, sinceramente se esperó que él ofreciera su cama. Se le hizo algo raro, por un momento creyó que sería su cama lo que le ofrecería, ya que él había sido una de las personas más amables que había conocido fuera de Konohagakure.

-Gracias.- le hizo otra pequeña reverencia. Deidara le indicó un sillón que estaba cerca de una gran ventana, era un sillón de buen tamaño, color verde pantano y tapizado de dibujos florales. Ahí ya estaban preparadas una almohada y una cobija de franela. Sakura pensaba que esto ya era demasiado. No podía aceptar esto.

Y él se le quedaba mirando desde una lejana silla, aparentando examinar un libro de música, específicamente partituras de violín. Sakura no se acostó, también se le quedó mirando por un largo tiempo. Quizás una media hora o más.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Deidara, por favor no me evadas… ¿podría hacerte algunas preguntas?

-Debiste decírmelo con más anterioridad, h´m. Con gusto te responderé lo que me preguntes…- dijo sin mostrar emoción a lo que decía, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que Sakura tenía enfrente de donde estaba sentada.

Eso fue rápido, pensó la pelirrosa. No creyó que él accedería tan fácilmente, pero eso no descartaba la probabilidad de que él ya tuviera preparado un mar de mentiras piadosas.

-Quiénes fueron… bueno, más bien… ¿qué fueron esas cosas que me atacaron?

-Has comenzado con una pregunta difícil… no sé muy bien cómo poder responderte eso, pues dudo mucho que me vayas a creer, h´m.- explicó el rubio. Sakura pensó unos segundos mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, luego para volver a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Entiendo… si no me deseas decir, es porque puede ser algo importante ¿no?- dijo la chica arqueando su ceja ligeramente. Por un segundo captó con sus ojos a los de Deidara moverse a otro lado, para rápidamente volver a fijarlos a ella. –Veamos… haremos esto más fácil. Te haré varias preguntas, pero tú solo respóndeme con "Sí" o "No"… ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, me parece perfecto, h´m.

-Muy bien… ¿Por dónde empezaré?...- murmuró la pelirrosa a sí misma. Tras pensarlo con una mano en su barbilla apoyando su codo en una de sus piernas cruzadas, finalmente le vino una buena pregunta a su mente. -¿Tú también eres un ninja?

-Sí.- contestó sin ninguna dificultad, Sakura ya se lo suponía. Después de haber visto las explosiones en esa pelea, que obviamente las causó el joven rubio, debía ser obvio que él fuera un shinobi. A una persona normal se le dificultaría hacer cosas como esas.

-¿Me podrías mostrar cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó, curiosa por saber lo que ocultaba Deidara bajo sus mangas. El joven de blanca tez asintió con una mano indicándole con un dedo que ella se acercara. La kunoichi rosa se levantó del sillón y se le acercó sin pensarlo. El rubio le indicó a medio de señas que se sentara a su lado. Tímidamente la niña se sentó apenas separándose de él unos centímetros.

Sonriente, el joven extendió una de sus manos, con el puño apenas cerrado, ocultando a la perfección su palma. El entrecejo de la chica se ciñó un poco cuando Deidara abrió la palma de su mano. Esto era extraño. Sakura sólo veía una especie de cicatriz que surcaba la palma del pálido chico, pero sus ojos se abrieron en asombro cuando se dio cuenta que eran labios, una boca en su palma.

-¿Con esto haces los explosivos?

-Sí.

-No entiendo ¿me puedes explicar?- no pudo contener la curiosidad y tocó con las yemas de sus delgados dedos la estructura de los labios en la palma. A Deidara no le importó.

-Dijiste que sólo te podría decir que "Sí" o "No", h´m.- respondió juguetonamente el rubio.

-…Tú sólo dime ¿sí?- dijo la kunoichi con un tono de pesimismo.

-Tengo una en cada palma, utilizo barro para hacer esculturas que cobran vida para luego hacerlas explotar en su movimiento, h´m.- dijo esto tan rápidamente, que la kunoichi apenas entendió lo que él le explicó. No entendía la prisa que él tuvo para decirlo.

-Entonces… déjame entenderlo bien… ¿pones chakra en tus palmas para cuando mascan la arcilla y así tus creaciones cobran vida?

-Sí. Exactamente.- asintió el rubio, dejando a la chica seguir admirando su palma. Había una agradable pero triste sonrisa en el rostro de Deidara, sólo él sabía el porqué. Sakura sólo le respondió con la misma calidez de su mirada.

-Volvamos a las preguntas ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo.- asintió tranquilamente. Tomó de vuelta su mano.

-¿Estás retirado del camino shinobi?

-Sí.

-Y… ¿ahora sólo te dedicas a la música? Puedo ver que tienes muchos instrumentos musicales…-notificó la pelirrosa al mirar de reojo su alrededor de nuevo.

-Así es.- asintió el rubio.

Sakura se tomó unos segundos más para pensar en la siguiente pregunta, esta vez tenía que ser algo importante, pero tenía que cuidarse, no quería preguntar algo que fuese indebido. Pero… al diablo, la joven Sakura se podía defender bien.

-Veamos… Deidara, esta noche escuché a alguien llamarte por un nombre extraño…- puso uno de sus dedos bajo su labio inferior como posición pensativa. –Chinuru no Tenshi… ¿acaso eres como… ellos?

Deidara se congeló al escuchar esta pregunta, Sakura vio cómo los ojos azules del joven se abrían en sorpresa y desconforme. Se preguntó a sí misma si hizo bien al hacer dicha pregunta.

-…H´m… Sí.- murmuró. Entonces, para la sorpresa, ella no se sentía asustada. Más que eso, se sintió más tranquila. Sakura, de algún modo sabía que él no estaba mintiendo.

-Ya veo…- Sakura fijó por un segundo su mirada a sus manos sobre sus rodillas, después volvió a fijarse en el rubio. Ahora estaba más segura, se sentía más llena de paz.

Y si Deidara era una de "esas cosas" eso explicaba mucho. Explicaba la extraña palidez de su piel, el brillar descomunal de sus ojos de cristal y, sin poner esto como lo menos importante, los colmillos blancos de tamaño sobresaliente en su boca, Sakura no le quitaba los ojos de encima cuando Deidara hablaba. Pero él era muy diferente a los que ella enfrentó esta noche, Deidara era todo lo contrario a esas bestias, por eso se sentía salva en su compañía. Pero aún había una pieza del rompecabezas que no encontraba… no sabía el porqué de que ellos le llamaran de ese modo: El Ángel de la Sangre (Chinuru no Tenshi).

-Y Sasori… ¿él también…?

-Sí.

-Con razón… por eso ustedes dos me parecían tan parecidos…

-¿Tú crees?... Ah, perdón. Tú eres la de las preguntas.- pronto Deidara se silenció, peo Sakura se fijó en el sutil sonrojo del rubio, le pareció gracioso porque la piel de Deidara era completamente blanca, y el rubor tenue que invadió sus mejillas hizo sonreír a la kunoichi.

-No entiendo, Deidara…- dijo después de una prolongada pausa. –Tú, parece que todavía sientes algo por él… pero Sasori…

-Sigue con la otra pregunta ¿quieres?- interrumpió abruptamente. Sakura cerró un segundo sus ojos y suspiró, entonces comenzó a pensar en la próxima pregunta.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo y Sasori?... ¿Me dirás?

-No.- respondió secamente el rubio. Esto hizo a la chica fruncir el entrecejo. Esto no estaba funcionando como lo planeó…

-¿Hay alguna razón que me quieras decir por la que no me deseas contar?...

-No.- volvió a decir el rubio con la misma voz silenciosa, sin cambiar su fría mirada de los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa. Entonces Sakura se puso a pensar… ¿Porqué Deidara evadía tanto ese tema? Aparte, ella especificó bien la pregunta, Deidara no pudo haber pasado esto por alto. Él no quería contarle la razón del porqué… Ella pensó, debía ser algo malo si él no quería contarle.

-Entonces... ¿sucedió algo malo?

_"…"_

El frío silencio inundó el ambiente del apartamento. Deidara despegó su mirada de la chica por un largo rato, mirando sólo sus rodillas, sus pálidas manos sobre la negra tela de su pantalón. Sakura se extrañó, no hubo respuesta después de esa última pregunta. Las memorias volaban dentro de la mente del rubio, y la chica lo ignoraba por completo, y quizás no. Creyó que ahora Deidara estaba teniendo malos recuerdos a causa de ella.

-Deidara… esta es la última pregunta que te haré…

-Adelante…- respondió sin aparentar ánimo a esto.

-No estoy segura si debo estar mal haciendo esta pregunta, pero… ¿acaso yo me parezco a "ella"?... Sasori mencionó algo sobre esto… ¿Quién era "ella"?- esta ya no era una pregunta de "Sí" o "No".

La kunoichi era astuta, pensó Deidara. Había deducido bien la situación, y el rubio la miró, sus ojos verdes fulminantes de algún modo lo obligaban a querer responderle con la verdad. No podría ocultar la verdad por más tiempo. Deidara cerró los ojos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola contra el cojín que tenía en su espalda. Sakura vio cómo es que una sonrisa surcaba esa pálida cara.

-"Ella"… hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en "ella", h´m.- dijo en tono de alivio, como si fuera agradable recordarlo. –Tenía muy interesante color de cabello, sí… lo recuerdo muy bien, como si hubiera sido el día de ayer… "ella" también conoció a Sasori no Danna, fue muy cercana a él, h´m…

Le acababa de llamar "Danna" al recuerdo del pelirrojo. Sakura sintió que dio justo en el clavo al iniciar esa pregunta. Qué suerte tuvo la pelirrosa por eso.

-Pero yo me enteré de eso mucho después de conocerla. Al principio yo la conocí por casualidad, cerca del burdel de allá afuera. De hecho, ella trabajaba ahí, h´m… Aún así, yo logré hacer amistad con ella.- tomó un poco de aire. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, probablemente recordando algo desagradable. –Pero cuando me di cuenta que "ella" se veía con Sasori… las cosas cambiaron muy drásticamente.- su voz se volvió oscura.

Sakura ya se lo figuró, si había posibilidad que haya tenido una relación romántica con Sasori, entonces había posibilidad de que le haya sido infiel. Pero la pelirrosa no comprendía. Si Deidara le tuvo rencor a "ella", y si Sakura se le parecía tanto a "ella" como Sasori mencionó, entonces ¿por qué Deidara era tan amable con Sakura? Eso no encajaba bien.

-Te has de preguntar… ¿qué sucedió?- prosiguió el rubio. –Pues, verás… habían pasado ya muchas cosas entre nosotros dos… No entraré en detalles si no te molesta, h´m.- dijo con una mirada sombría en sus ojos. –Y yo me había vuelto muy cercano a "ella"… casi era como una hermanita menor para mí; ella me hacía favores y yo se los devolvía… espero que no lo malinterpretes.- rió al último. –Pero como ya te dije… un día descubrí que Sasori estaba con "ella"… y no lo niego, me atacaron los celos, me sentí muy mal interiormente… sentí como si me… como si me hubieran apuñalado por la espalda.

Deidara permanecía tranquilo, pero la pelirrosa no lo estaba de ningún modo. No sabía qué sucedió y el porqué. Deseaba ella obtener más detalles, pero no había forma.

-Lo que hice después… con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al perder el control… Sasori no Danna me amaba después de todo, él siempre que amó, quizás mucho más de lo que yo pude haberlo amado en toda mi vida. Pero por mi culpa… todo eso cambió en mi contra.- Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse, ella quería saberlo ya, quería de una buena vez saber qué sucedía.

-Dime, Deidara… ¿qué pasó con "ella"?...- preguntó lo más tranquila posible la pelirrosa.

-"Ella"… yo la maté.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en asombro, shock, miedo… pero el rubio seguía tranquilo, sin ánimos de dirigirle la mirada a la chica. Sakura inevitablemente pensó en sí misma, todos sus recuerdos como un tornado en su interior.

-No existe ningún día en el que yo no me sienta arrepentido desde que Sasori encontró su cuerpo… él jamás me perdonó, perdió toda su fe en mí y desde ese momento no me volvió a hablar…- dijo el melancólico rubio pálido. –Me sentí como un monstruo en aquel entonces. Su cuerpo ya estaba podrido y hasta ese momento sentí la culpa de todo, mi remordimiento, todo el peso del crimen en mi espalda… Sasori desde ese entonces comenzó a odiarme con toda su alma.- había un enorme vacío en sus ojos, parecía que en cualquier instante una lagrimita vendría resbalando de su mejilla. El corazón de Sakura se rompió al escuchar estas palabras de Deidara. –Y no sólo por eso estoy triste y solo… por culpa mía también maté a una amiga y sólo por puros celos, maté a una de las personas que más confiaban en mí… Probablemente una de las personas más maravillosas que pude haberme encontrado en mi vida, h´m. Oh… su nombre, casi olvidaba su nombre… Tayuya, h´m.

_"Tayuya ¿eh?"_

Sakura ahora se sentía inmensamente triste, las memorias propias la invadían de nuevo. Era coincidencia que la historia de Deidara fuera tan parecida a la suya, pero el caso de la pelirrosa era muy diferente al violinista. La muchacha abrazó sus propios hombros, sus ojos se cerraron llenos de tristeza apunto de quebrarse en lágrimas, y esto llamó la atención de Deidara.

-¿Qué sucede?...

-Nada, sólo me acordé de algo…- dijo tratando de ocultar su lastimera voz apunto de ahogarse en un llanto. –Deidara… sólo una pregunta más…

-Esta bien…

-¿Por qué te llamaron Chinuru no Tenshi?...

_"…"_

Pasaron unos pocos segundos desesperantes para la chica. El rubio lo estaba pensando demasiado, quizás estaba apunto de inventarse algo, o es que esto iba a ser muy difícil de explicar.

-Hace algunos años atrás yo no era como tú ves que ahora soy… antes yo era la peor amenaza que la policía de Tasogare pudo haber tenido en toda su historia, h´m…- suspiró, un rostro lleno de repulsión ahora era su actual faceta. –Pero no fue enteramente culpa mía que yo recibiera ese nombre, claro que no. Digamos que gracias a un perverso bastardo yo me convertí en el asesino más buscado de Tasogare…

_"¿Asesino…? Entonces, eso significa que Deidara fue como esas personas…"_

-De dos a seis homicidios por semana me parece, h´m… No deseo contarte detalles ahora, pero sí: yo fui un criminal muy buscado años atrás…

-Años atrás… hablas como si tuvieras…

-¿Más edad que tú?... Por supuesto, h´m. Aparento tener tu misma edad, Sakura, pero la realidad es muy diferente. Cumpliré treinta y cinco dentro de un par de meses.- explicó el rubio, con una sonrisa más animada que anteriormente. Ahora Sakura no podría dirigirse a él como una persona "joven", aunque todavía lo fuese en edad.

_"Bueno, no es tan viejo… pero aún así me sorprende."_

-Ya veo… entonces, gente como tú envejece muy lentamente.

-Te equivocas, h´m. "Gente como yo" jamás envejece.- remarcó el de pálida tez. Esto dejó pensando a Sakura… ¿dónde había escuchado de personas con estas características anteriormente?... ¿en alguna historia quizás…?

-Perdona si me equivoco… pero ¿acaso no se llaman ustedes… "vampiros"?- ella sabía que en algún momento de su vida escuchó historias acerca de estos. Probablemente cuando compartía historias de horror en su infancia junto a sus amigas alrededor de alguna hoguera a mitad de la noche mientras las cigarras cantaban. Sí, ella recordaba muy bien aquellas escalofriantes historias en las que jamás creyó.

-Sí, parece que has escuchado historias acerca de nosotros... ¿verdad?- contestó sin dificultad en su sonrisa. –Pero descuida, no somos como nos pintan las leyendas, Sakura. Puedes confiar en mí.- le guiñó el ojo, esto eso a Sakura devolverle una sonrisa justa. Ella desde el principio sabía que podía confiar en Deidara. No importaba si él era un vampiro, ella confiaba plenamente en él.

Pero aún así tenía que ser precavida. Todas las versiones de historias vampíricas revelaban el apetito por la sangre que estos seres tenían. Y Deidara confirmó ante los ojos de la muchacha que él solía ser años atrás un asesino… pero no le quedaba claro quién fue o qué fue lo que le obligó a cometer tanta atrocidad. Esto perturbaba los pensamientos de la kunoichi…

-Deidara…

-Ya no más preguntas ¿bien?- dijo al levantarse del sillón exhausto. Su rostro evidenciaba cansancio. Bueno, él estaba probablemente más cansado que Sakura. Ella sabía que él no durmió la noche anterior… un momento ¿vampiros durmiendo en la noche?... Bueno, él era el vampiro aquí.

Bajo las órdenes de Deidara, ella volvió al sofá donde estaba la mullida almohada y la amplia cobija de franela. Sin embargo, sus verdes ojos seguían fijos sobre el "joven" de cabello largo que caía sobre sus hombros como cascada dorada. Él le envió otra mirada todavía sonriéndole.

-Sólo duerme ¿sí?- simpáticamente rió. Sakura examinaba cada gesto encantador que él hacía, con una impecable feminidad, casi actuando como mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un varón. Veía cada uno de sus gestos llenos de gracia y vida, de simpatía, dignos de un buen ángel guardián… Sakura no podía estar segura si debía pensar que él alguna vez fue un sangriento asesino, como él mismo le confesó.

No se lo creía.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sus sueños la torturaban cruelmente en silencio. El mismo evento repitiéndose una y otra vez en su memoria, como una tormenta que no alcanzaba el final. La sangre en sus manos, en su brillante kunai empuñado… aquel frío cadáver al que no le demostró la palabra llamada piedad. La ira, los celos, el rencor, el momentáneo odio que le dio a aquella persona. Todo eso y más, castigando su tranquilidad mientras dormía.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Había voces no muy lejanas en su perímetro. Se dio cuenta que despertó con la cara sudada. Y también estaba jadeando. Por su mente pasaron las vagas imágenes de su pesadilla, y no podía negar que ella conocía de dónde venían esos rostros, esa escarlata líquida bañando sus manos… ese asesinato fatal.

Pero pronto lo olvidó, quedó más silenciosa que un muerto para poder escuchar con claridad las voces que provenían detrás del muro que separaba la sala del apartamento de la habitación de Deidara. Cerró los ojos a muy pesar que todo estuviera oscuro. Cerrar los ojos siempre le ayudaba a agudizar su oído.

-…¿Estará bien que ella se quede contigo?...- reconoció al instante aquella voz. Sakura se extrañó a que él estuviera aquí. Le extrañaba demasiado después de haber escuchado la verdad a palabras de Deidara.

-…No soy el mismo de hace años, h´m. Tienes que entenderlo…- respondió la inconfundible voz del rubio.

-…Por el momento sigue respirando y sin ningún rasguño tuyo… supongo que puedo confiar en ti, por ahora.

-…Tú también tienes esa sensación cuando la miras ¿cierto?- preguntó a susurros las voz de Deidara. –Sobre todo por su color de cabello. No cabe duda que se le parece muchísimo, h´m…

-No quiero hablar de "ella". Eso es lo menos importante ahora.

-Vamos, admítelo, Danna… Tú ni te hubieras molestado en echarle el ojo si no tuviera ese parecido con Tayu…

-Cierra la boca, Deidara… no vuelvas a llamarme "Danna".- silenció abruptamente la otra voz. Seguía tan frío como antes. Inalcanzable.

-…Si tan poco te preocupa Sakura… si tan equivocado estoy yo… ¿entonces porqué te molestaste a venir a mi apartamento a hablarme… después de más de seis años, h´m?

Sakura sólo escuchó silencio, la tensión la podía hasta sentir ella que estaba apartada de ellos por un muro. No sabía si estaba bien el hacer esto, escuchar una conversación privada entre esos dos. Y no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban… ¿seis años?... ¿Por todo ese tiempo Sasori había odiado a Deidara y permanecido en la misma ciudad?... ¿Por todo ese tiempo había Deidara sufrido interiormente dentro de su corazón?...

-Acerca los atacantes de Sakura… tengo una terrible pero leve sospecha. Tan sólo espero que sólo sea una corazonada equivocada…

-Hablando de corazonadas…- fue exactamente lo mismo que pensó Sakura, casi al mismo tiempo que Deidara lo dijo.

-Esto no es un estúpido juego, Deidara.- respondió severamente el marionetista. –No sé si ya te vino a la mente o si ya lo notaste, pero últimamente en Tasogare han aumentado la cantidad de vampiros en los tres años pasados… Y ¿no habrás notado cuando te ponen los ojos encima?

-No le doy mucha importancia a eso, h´m.

-Pero lo has notado ¿verdad?... ¿No te llega esa extraña sensación de que nos andan vigilando?... Si a mí me han estado siguiendo y vigilado, algo me dice que a ti también, Deidara. Por alguna razón siento que es así.

-Bueno… ¿cuál es tu punto?

-Deidara… tú dijiste que "él" murió en una la explosión que hiciste al escapar ¿verdad?

_"…"_

-No… No puede ser. Sasori, eso es imposible, h´m. No es probable que él haya sobrevivido después de eso…- sonaba algo perturbado.

-Tú sabes de cuántos recursos disfruta "él"… No es demasiado improbable que haya sobrevivido, Deidara… Y no me pongas esa cara de niña asustada. Esta probabilidad me aterra tanto como a ti.

-¡Pues no lo demuestras, h´m!- exclamó Deidara exaltado. Pronto se silenció a sí mismo. Sakura adivinó que ellos sospecharían que ese exalto la hubiera despertado.

-¿Quieres que ella se entere?

-Dan… digo, Sasori. Y si fuera verdad esa teoría que me dices… ¿qué demonios querría él con Sakura? No entiendo qué demonios ganaría él secuestrándola.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, Deidara… pero me temo que sea lo que sea, puede estar relacionado contigo… Esperemos que yo esté equivocado.

-H´m ¿Ahora te preocupas de mí?... Creí que ya no querías saber de mí jamás…- respondió la voz del rubio. Sakura enseguida percibió el sonar de otra bofetada, tomándola por sorpresa como la anterior… ¿acaso Sasori se llevaba de bofetadas con Deidara ahora que se había reencontrado con él?

-No interpretes mal las cosas ¿quieres?...

Tras este corto final, Sakura volvió a respirar normalmente y se recostó silenciosamente en la almohada, procurando dar una imagen de sueño profundo. Los pasos de Sasori vinieron a la sala, deteniéndose momentáneamente muy cerca de la pelirrosa.

-Puedes venir a visitarme cuando lo desees ¿de acuerdo?- dijo, casi como una orden. Sakura ni respondió, su orgullo de kunoichi le obligaba a no responder después de ser descubierta. –Nos veremos más tarde… Deidara.

Siguiente acto, no hubo más ruido, ni siquiera escuchó un leve respirar. Sakura se enrolló más con la sábana, tratando de conciliar el sueño una vez más, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ya sabía quién era "ella"… Pero… ¿quién demonios era "él"?

Aun faltaba mucho para resolver el rompecabezas.

* * *

- 

-

-

**Tayuya no se parece a Sakura (más que por el cabello rosa ¿no?) pero es mejor poner un personaje del manga de Naruto que poner a un OC ¿no creen?**

**-**

**Ahora, les pido porfavor que guarden sus Death Note, Bazookas, Revolver, Shurikens, Kuanis... que les doy un aviso importante: Como no me gusta incumplir promesa, les aviso que mi próxima actualización no será dentro de una semana (si Jashin-sama lo permíte en una semana, que así sea) y a más tardar el próximo capítulo estará listo dentro de doce o nueve días. Espero que sean pacientes, que tengo planeado poner en ese capítulo una "escenita"... jejeje**

**Y como recompensa por leerme y ser buenas niñas (os), los Akatsukis les darán un adelanto Navideño:**

**-Konan les regalará un librito de origami, galletas y chocolate, porque no se le ocurrió algo más.**

**-Pein les dará un descuento en el local de piercings más cercano.**

**-Tobi les dará dulces por ser buen chico, y básicamente no se le ocurrió algo más.**

**-Hidan les dará la película de "La Pasión de Jashin" para que la disfruten en familia.**

**-Kakuzu no les regalará nada, así que lo disfrazaremos del Grinch por ser anti-navideño.**

**-Zetsu se comerá sus árboles de Navidad y él tendrá que ser el reemplazo.**

**-Kisame les regalará un lindo pececito en una pecera para que lo hagan feliz...**

**-Pero Itachi les regalará un gatito para que se coma el pececito de Kisame (ojo: cuiden al gatito) XP**

**-Sasori no Danna se disfrazará de Santa Claus y uds. podrán pedirle lo que sea.**

**-Deidara se pondrá este año el disfraz de la Sra. Claus para hacerles un bailecito sexy.**


	4. Dónde quedó mi corazón

**Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, que por culpa de las fiestas Navideñas y cosas demás me he atrasado más de lo que supuse que me atrasaría. Perdonen, jaja, me siento muy apenada.**

**Pero agradezco a aquellas personas que me han leído y escrito sus generosos reviews: LaBrujaSay-Say (yo también estoy pendiente de tu fanfic, gracias), x Souseiseki x, Tsunade-sama, Nymphetamine red, well cony, yourxdoll, evangelion-girl... gracias por todo. Y también agradezco a aquellos que tiene mi fanfic en su lista de Favoritos y de Alerta (jajaja... ¿es que no se animan a escribir un review?) katzu-dei-chan, yukiro8, freaky-otaku, Haruka-chan27 (adoro tus fics, niña!), xGall... Muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por leerme! Me hacen una chavita muy feliz y sonriente xD**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III: Dónde quedó mi corazón.

* * *

El aburrimiento la solía estrangular terriblemente. Ese día ella no sintió los ánimos de ir a buscar trabajo en la ciudad. Era una ciudad tan grande e inmensa… por ahí debería haber un lugar vacante para ser enfermera u obrera. Fuera cual fuera el trabajo que ella consiguiera, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo importante era la buena paga que fuera a recibir. Pero hoy no era el día. Hoy simplemente no tenía el ánimo de ir a buscar el merecido empleo.

Arrojó las piernas al borde del sillón donde ella estaba, consiente de que así los rayos del Sol del nuevo día no la molestarían en esta posición actual. Su cabeza daba vueltas por lo radical que fue la noche de ayer. Vampiros, romances, asesinatos… dios, esto era cosa de locos. Sakura no estaba hecha para estas cosas… pero también deseaba poder ser útil. Algo dentro de su alma le gritaba desde lo más profundo que hiciera algo, que no se quedara cruzada de brazos e intentara. Que actuara.

Se acomodó de modo que terminó acostada de cabeza. Las piernas para arriba y la cabeza hacia abajo, su pequeño corte de cabellera rosada cayendo sobre el mueble, las puntas demasiado lejos para tocar el suelo, por la corta longitud de su cabello. Cerró por unos segundos los párpados, hasta que minutos después, mucho antes de conciliar una siesta, escuchó unos tranquilos pasos en el departamento. A plena luz mañanera, Deidara, el alto y delgado jovenzuelo que era su anfitrión casi arrastraba las suelas de sus chanclas por el suelo de madera. Tenía la expresión en su cara de haber tenido insomnio o algo similar. Pero… un pensamiento repentino turbó la mente de Sakura.

-Dei… ¡Deidara!... ¡La luz!- se cayó de cabeza duramente sobre la madera, recordando de las historias que había escuchado de vampiros, que ellos no podían permanecer vivos bajo la luz solar. Esto la alarmó, la espantó demasiado. Pero Deidara sólo se limitó a mirarla raro mientras ella se arrastraba en el suelo, tratando de levantarse pese al miedo y nerviosismo. –La… ¡La luz!...

-… ¿La luz?...- preguntó el rubio con hilo de voz, dudoso de lo que sucedía con la kunoichi rosa. Entonces se quitó una legaña del ojo, bostezo poco apresurado mientras se frotaba el ojo mirando el reloj de su muñeca sin mucha preocupación. Volvió a mirar a la muchacha, entonces su rostro cambió a una expresión mucho más atenta.

-¡Ah, sí! La luz… seguramente habrás creído que yo me volvería polvo ¿verdad?- supuso en voz alta el rubio con una imborrable sonrisa de sus pálidos rasgos. –No se te escapan detalles de las historias de horror ¿cierto?

Sakura entonces recordó. El día anterior habló con Deidara, a plena luz del día. Ella recordaba que no hacía mucho Sol ese día, pero aún así había luz. Deidara no se había vuelto cenizas ni nada por el estilo. Esto llevó a la chica a la siguiente deducción: quizás la luz en realidad no dañaba a los vampiros.

-Es falso. Los vampiros pueden salir a la luz solar sin que les suceda nada de nada.- dijo al sentarse en una silla, que se encontraba en la pequeña cocina del apartamento. Sakura se sentó en otra que tenía enfrente para acompañar al rubio. –Pero… entre nosotros…- murmuró Deidara, con un tono más precavido. La kunoichi se le acercó más para escuchar con atención. –… Yo soy probablemente de los únicos pocos en este mundo que saben esta verdad, Sakura… Todo vampiro cae en el mito de que morirá quemado al tocar la luz de Sol… y por eso viven en el miedo, en la oscuridad de la noche, y así la tradición se conserva por años, siglos… quizás milenios. Pero hay veces cuando no tienen salida, escapatoria y así, antes que los rayos del sutil sol mañanero les puedan tocar inocentemente se quitan ellos mismos la vida, antes de querer sufrir una terrible y lenta muerte.

-Qué horror… ha de ser difícil ser un vampiro.- comentó la kunoichi rosa. Al instante cambió su faceta seria a una sonrisa pícara. –Pero me parece fascinante a la vez… poder vivir eternamente y jamás envejecer… eso sería genial.

-Créeme. No lo es.- respondió en tono serio el rubio. –Para toda cosa hay un precio que se tiene que pagar… y no te miento cuando digo que es un precio muy alto del que estamos hablando, h´m.

-Oh, ya veo… Entonces ¿cuál es el precio del que tanto me hablas?...

-Como precio para poder ser joven para siempre y disfrutar de la inmortalidad es tener que beber la sangre de un ser vivo, h´m… Es todo.

-Y si no bebes sangre… ¿mueres?

-Sí, exacto… Pero no siempre tiene que ser sangre de humano, así que no te espantes.- rió el rubio, notando la repentina palidez de su acompañante pelirrosa. Le causó algo de alivio escuchar estas afirmaciones de Deidara. –Como en Tasogare existen muchos vampiros, existen algunos lugares donde se puede conseguir sangre embotellada de animal de ganado, que por cierto, es mucho más saludable que la sangre de humano.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Es interesante cómo viven los vampiros de verdad… y ayer ni me sospechaba que existían tales cosas en el mundo.- sonrió la pelirrosa.

Deidara se volteó, yendo a buscar en su pequeña cocina dentro del poco espacioso refrigerador. Sacó una botella trasparente con líquido parecido al vino rojo en su interior, al parecer de un litro aproximadamente. Sakura no tardó en darse cuenta de que era la sangre de la que él le habló hace segundos. El rubio sacó un vasito de cerámica y lo llenó con cuidado del líquido carmesí. La curiosa muchacha no pudo apartar sus ojos de lo que hacía el rubio.

Tomaron silencio por unos segundos, y Deidara tomaba sangre del pequeño recipiente blanco, Sakura lo observaba como si se tratara de algo interesante.

-Ayer Sasori vino a verte… los escuché hablar desde la sala de estar.

-Perdona… ¿te despertamos?- dijo silenciosamente, aparentando de repente un poco de frialdad, insensibilidad.

-No… bueno, sí. Pero sólo escuché una pequeña parte de lo que hablaban.- afirmó la chica pelirrosa. El mayor sabía que ella no mentía, y le miró sin ningún remordimiento, sino con la acostumbrada calma. –Hablaron acerca… de los que me estaban persiguiendo.

Deidara guardó un silencio, rápidamente fijando su mirada a otro lugar, queriendo evadirla de nuevo. Esto comenzaba a molestar un poco a la kunoichi. Pero no dijo nada. Ella también volteó a ver a otro lugar, le llamó la atención aquel librero enorme de madera. No lo había notado antes. Se preguntaba si la noche anterior ella estuvo tan concentrada en Deidara que no lo notó. Sakura se levantó de donde ella se encontraba sentada, entonces el rubio le miró con interés de nuevo.

-¿Adónde vas?...

-Buscaré un lugar donde quedarme para esta noche.- respondió la chica, yendo a donde había dejado su mochila y bolsa de viaje.

-No tienes porqué.

-Lo siento, Deidara. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí contigo. No deseo ser una molestia para ti y para Sasori… Es mejor irme.

-Sakura… ¿estás segura de que quieres estar por Tasogare ahí tú sola?... Esa vez en la que te atacaron, fue pura suerte que te hayas salvado. Estoy seguro que si vienen otros nuevos a buscarte, serán el doble de fuertes y peligrosos que los anteriores, h´m…

Sakura se detuvo, pensó lo que le acababa de decir el vampiro detrás suyo. Volteó a ver al pálido joven que le clavaba esos azules ojos encima. Frunció el entrecejo suavemente al quedarse cabizbaja. Deidara tenía razón. Si ella había sido atacada antes, había altas probabilidades de que sea quién sea aquel que la quería atrapar anteriormente, fuera a llamar a otros hombres más fuertes para dejarla acorralada de nuevo. Y la próxima vez ella podría ser atrapada… o en el peor de los casos, aniquilada.

-Quizás… puedo quedarme en tu apartamento un pequeño tiempo más.- dijo la niña al voltear a ver de nuevo a el rubio.

-Qué rápido cambias de parecer, h´m.- sonrió el rubio, con un ligero tono de admiración en su voz. –Quédate el tiempo que necesites ¿de acuerdo?... No vayas a aprovecharte de mi hospitalidad, h´m.

-Claro que no.- dijo le pelirrosa, dejando su pesada mochila de nuevo en el suelo, mismo rincón de donde la cogió. Volvió su vista al enorme librero que había en la sala de estar, todavía curiosa por su contenido. Eran demasiados libros, y en su mayoría eran de mucho grosor, bastantes hojas que leer. Se preguntaba si Deidara habría ya leído todos, cosa que dudaba mucho, ya que se tomaría una buena cantidad de años en leer tanto libro tan pesado.

-¿Te gustan los libros?- preguntó de repente el rubio, al haber notado que la atención de la kunoichi rosa pasó al librero de su propiedad después de pocos minutos de terminar su conversación en un corto desayuno casero. La chica le miró a su anfitrión y entonces asintió levemente sin decir nada. Deidara sonrió de nuevo. –Llevo años llenando este viejo librero… creo que yo me preocupaba más por comprar libros con qué rellenar en espacio vacío y me olvidé por completo de leer primero los libros, h´m. No creo que yo haya leído más de una décima parte de todos lo libros.- rió el rubio. La chica también logró soltar una tímida risita con tal comentario.

-¿Qué tipo de libros son?

-No sé… escogí libros gruesos al azar en las librerías. Tan sólo veía un título llamativo y entonces lo tomaba y compraba. Así de simple, h´m.- dijo Deidara tras chasquear los dedos. La kunoichi se rió aún más. -¿Te gustaría leer uno?- preguntó como si nada.

-… ¿Si puedo?- volvió a preguntar Sakura, mirándolo con ojos completamente abiertos.

-No tengo problemas con ello, h´m… Así me ayudarías a terminar de leer todos los que me quedan por leer.- rió de nuevo. –Los que siguen con el lomo volteando al frente son los que no he leído aún… para que sepas.- señaló con unos de sus pálidos y largos dedos. –De todos modos… hoy estabas aburrida ¿verdad?

-Gracias, Deidara.- la kunoichi, de imprevisto se le aproximó al vampiro, cálidamente le entregó a su pálida mejilla un beso gentil de mariposa. Era extraño para Sakura, ella no tenía en sus costumbres mostrar esta especie de cariño con alguna persona, ella jamás daba besos de mejilla a nadie. Esto la hizo sonreír interiormente.

Tan sólo pudo haber sido impresión de la chica, pero creyó haber visto a Deidara sonrojarse con el inocente contacto.

-Sólo toma un libro ¿bien?- dijo el rubio, levemente ruborizado.

Sakura tan sólo fue y miró los lomos de los cientos de libros en el mueble. Tras examinar por un rato los lomos de diferentes colores y grosores, se decidió a tomar uno. Era de gran tamaño y peso, forrado de negro y con una cinta de color rojo brillante. Parecía nuevo, como si lo hubiera impreso el día anterior. Incluso conservaba ese peculiar pero no desagradable aroma a nuevo. Era un libro de un título muy extraño, que Sakura nunca había visto jamás en su vida. "Nada" (Kaimu).

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tras un día entero más de leer, sin despegar sus ojos curiosos de la página de este enorme libro que tomó del librero de Deidara, finalmente comenzó a sentir los primeros síntomas de su cansancio mental. Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, sentía el palpitar dentro de su cráneo. Sakura finalmente cerró pesadamente las páginas del libro del título Kaimu. Era una especie de colección de historias. Muchas compartían el mismo sentido… que nunca llegaban a nada. Impredecible, largo, sin mucho sentido. Versos que atrapaban a sus ojos e hipnotizaban su razón. Aunque Sakura sabía que no era un libro fácil de entender, imposible de comprender, ella continuaba leyendo, esperando que pueda tener una pista para comprender.

Ya había oscurecido. Deidara había dejado a la chica sola, y ella ni lo había notificado. Estuvo tan concentrada en su pesada y tortuosa lectura que ni se dio cuenta de ello. Qué despistada, debió por lo menos darle un descanso a sus sentidos en ese libro, así por lo menos sabría a dónde se fue el rubio. Cerró por unos segundos sus párpados para descansar sus ojos. Aspiró profundamente mientras recostó su cabeza sobre un cojín del mueble donde reposó todo el día. Sus tripas crujían, no había siquiera comido.

Se levantó del sillón, para devolver el libro. Dobló la esquinilla de la página donde ella terminó de leer, así no batallaría para encontrar la página donde ella quedó. Se quedó acostada por varios segundos, minutos, hasta sentir que el cansancio tomaba poder en su cuerpo. Quiso volver al país del sueño otra vez.

Pero antes de abandonar la realidad, un ruido perturbó sus oídos. El sonar de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse con prisa, y el tambor acelerado de unos pasos silentes haciendo camino al interior del apartamento. Esto hizo a Sakura reaccionar, abrir de nuevo sus ojos para recibir a Deidara con un pesado saludo. Pero antes de siquiera poder levantar su cabeza, algo la detuvo más rápido que nada. La primera reacción de Sakura fue el querer gritar, tras que su corazón comenzó a palpitar desesperado por el susto.

El grito fue retenido por una fuerte mano que cubrió por completo su boca. Cuando la pelirrosa abrió por completo sus ojos, lo primero que se toparon fue la imagen de un visitante muy inesperado, mismo que con su mano le cubría la boca a la muchacha. Al ver que Sasori hizo una seña con su mano que indicaba silencio, ella asintió levemente para que él la dejara en libertad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue la primera pregunta que vino a la mente de Sakura.

-Lo mismo yo te pregunto a ti, niña.- respondió el pelirrojo, sin mostrar emoción alguna a sus palabras. –Me sorprende que no te hayas ido de aquí ahora que lo sabes todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "saber todo"?- preguntó la pelirrosa, un poco desorientada por la reciente sorpresa que se llevó.

-Deidara te lo dijo ¿no es así?...- le miró de reojo, de una forma algo sombría e intimidante. –Deidara te contó sobre nosotros… no soy estúpido, niña. Él te reveló la verdad acerca de nosotros…

-Los vampiros.- completó la chica. –Mira, ya sé que se trata de un asunto muy delicado, pero no te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie acerca de esto, Sasori. Puedes confiar en mí…

-Siéntete con suerte, Sakura. Si yo fuera de un corazón más frío ya te hubiera matado.- interrumpió el marionetista, una tonalidad mucho más molesta. Sakura sólo se sintió más intimidada por él. –Esto es más importante y delicado de lo que tú piensas. Se supone que nadie, ningún humano debe de saber de nuestra existencia ¿entiendes? En el peor de los casos, si algún humano se entera, algún vampiro lo tiene que convertir en uno de nosotros para que mantenga en silencio el secreto.

-¿En el peor de los casos?... ¿Tan malo es ser un vampiro?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Así es.- respondió fríamente Sasori. –No tienes ni idea de cómo es la vida de uno, ni te lo imaginas. Es mejor que ni intentes averiguarlo por ti misma.- de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una manzana, pequeña y de apetitosa apariencia, indecisa entre haber tomado color rojo o verde al crecer de su árbol. Sasori le entregó la fruta a la chica, conociendo el hecho de que ella no había comido nada aún. Este hombre venía preparado con todo, pensó la muchacha.

-Entonces cuéntamelo tú, si no quieres que yo misma lo averigüe.- exigió la muchacha serenamente, ahora mirando sin temor directamente al ojeroso hombre de extremadamente joven apariencia. Sasori la esquivó repentinamente.

-No puedo decírtelo.- respondió el sombrío pelirrojo, cabizbajo seguramente para esconder un miedo interno que tenía relación con dolorosas memorias.

-¿Y porqué no?

-Por que no puedo, niña.

-No me llames "niña". Deja de ser tan frío conmigo y con Deidara…- Sakura se detuvo a pensarlo de nuevo. –¿Y qué haces tú entrando a su apartamento?- preguntó la pelirrosa, mirando desafiadamente el joven.

Sasori no respondió, haciendo una especie de mueca que disimulaba la pena con la vergüenza. Sakura comenzó a sospechar.

-Lo estás vigilando ¿cierto?... Sabías que él había salido y aprovechaste para entrar a su apartamento, estado yo dormida ¿no es así?... Te preocupamos.

-La que me preocupa aquí eres tú. No él.- corrigió el vampiro, evitando la mirada de la chica, un gesto deformado en su cara al decir esto.

-Admítelo. Todavía estas preocupado por Deidara. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

-Pues mira dos veces a mis ojos… ¿Acaso estos parecen ojos de alguien que se preocuparía de una puta malagradecida como él?- dijo en un tono muy oscuro y severo, remarcando las cuatro últimas palabras. Sakura hizo cabizbajo por gesto de tristeza al escuchar esas palabras tan crueles. –Cómo se nota que no sabes nada acerca de nosotros, niña.

_"…"_

-Así, es. No sé nada… Pero si alguno de ustedes se tomara la molestia de decirme qué pasó y el porqué, entonces ya tendría idea y no te molestarías tanto conmigo por no saber nada de nada.

-Lo que molesta es que estás muy empeñada en querer meterte en la vida de nosotros…

-¿Me estás llamando metiche?- gruñó la chica, un poco molesta.

-Tal vez si…- respondió muy calmado. –El punto es que no quiero que te metas en esto, por tu propio bien, niña. Simplemente no lo hagas.

Sasori tomó distancia de la muchacha, Sakura lo miraba con una expresión parecida al rencor y enojo. Sasori de verdad estaba poniendo mucho de su parte para ocultar la verdad detrás de su furia con Deidara, como si quisiera esconder el secreto con todas sus fuerzas. Y seguro que tenía una muy buena razón.

-Está bien.- respondió la kunoichi, tras morder la pequeña manzana que tenía en sus manos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Esa noche Deidara había ido a dar un concierto a algún bar conocido de la ciudad de Tasogare, así es mas o menos como se ganaba la vida, aclaró él con Sakura. Ella lamentó estar distraída al momento en el que él se fue, así ella hubiera estado encantada de verlo tocar su bello instrumento. Aunque tan sólo lo escuchó una vez, ella estaba encantada con lo que hacía Deidara con su violín. Tocaba como si no perteneciera a este mundo, quizás un ángel o tal vez un demonio. Ambas cosas podrían ser lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, Sakura no comentó nada sobre la plática corta que tuvo con Sasori en la noche, creyó que sería mejor no decirle nada a Deidara. Conociéndolo como ahora, sabía que él iría directo a ver al pelirrojo a hablarle. Lo último que Sakura deseaba era que hubieran más conflictos entre ellos, la última vez, pareció como si el corazón de Deidara se desmoronara dolorosamente y con extrema lentitud.

Sakura al día siguiente se reanimó a seguir buscando un empleo en la ciudad, esperando que la suerte estuviera de su lado esta vez. Vagó por la ciudad sola, aunque rodeada de gente extraña, ella se sentía sola realmente. Traspasando esos embotellamientos repletos de personas con prisa para llegar a sus respectivos destinos, Sakura tenía el suyo ya en mente.

Encontró trabajo en un pequeño, pero no por eso pobre, despacho médico. Necesitaban enfermeras para atender emergencias repentinas, y ahí Sakura era la indicada. El lugar era limpio y parecía funcionar muy bien, este era el lugar perfecto para Sakura. Y lo mejor de todo es que recibiría su primera paga en el primer día de trabajo. Ella ahora se encontraba satisfecha, feliz de lo fácil que había resultado ser conseguir un buen trabajo. No era el mejor que podía obtener, pero era más que suficiente para una kunoichi tan poco exigente como ella. Sólo trabajaba desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis u ocho de la tarde por si se acumulaba el trabajo. No tendría que trabajar turno nocturno ya que ella era aún joven.

Deidara se puso feliz cuando supo que ella ya había encontrado su empleo soñado, y ya había recibido su primera paga. Sakura Aprovechó este dinero para obtener un vestido nuevo, sencillo y poco atractivo, no queriendo lucir llamativa ante los ojos humanos, era un vestido color rojo oscuro de falda larga y mangas cortas y una capucha que tenía la tela de fondo color blanca. Él estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de Sakura, pero insistió que ella se quedara por más tiempo en su apartamento, sólo por seguridad.

Acompañaba el uso de este vestido poniéndose debajo de este una blusa negra de manga larga, debido al frío que hacía en esta época del año en la ciudad. Al día siguiente, en el despacho médico le entregaron un uniforme blanco, lo que debía utilizarse obligatoriamente mientras se trabajaba. A Sakura no le gustaba del todo utilizar uniforme, porque jamás había necesitado usar uno durante sus años de experiencia como ninja médico, pero estas eran las reglas, así que debía de cumplirlas.

Al tercer día de trabajo, ella comenzaba a habituarse a todo el reglamento de higiene personal y también el comportamiento que se debía tener dentro del trabajo.

El despacho tenía espacio por lo menos para 20 pacientes, debido a que había 20 camas y en un solo cuarto. No había mucha privacidad entre los pacientes, pero ocasionalmente se utilizaban cortinas para cubrir de la vista a una persona apunto de ser operada, o en otro caso, por si era una mujer que daría a luz. El lugar de vez en cuando era algo ruidoso debido a los quejidos casi agonizantes de cada uno de los doloridos pacientes, pero los enfermeros abundaban más que los enfermos, y muy frecuentemente lograban silenciar a los pacientes sin tener que utilizar demasiada anestesia. Sakura, en cambio, se basaba en utilizar técnicas médicas que aprendió de su vieja maestra. Pero debía ser cuidadosa cuando usaba un jutsu médico, no podía permitir que sus compañeros de trabajo la descubrieran haciendo cosas de ninja, o si no, la envidiarían y sacarían del trabajo de enfermera de inmediato.

Al cuarto día de trabajo, ya comenzaba a ensamblar conversaciones con sus compañeros de trabajo, que en su mayoría le doblaban la edad a la muchacha, posiblemente el más joven de los trabajadores era de unos veinticuatro años o más. Ella logró simpatizar con los que tenían su edad más cercana a los cuarenta. Hablaban del clima, de sus asuntos familiares, y otras cosas. A Sakura le gustaba escuchar, y le gustaba hablar sin necesidad de contar detalles de su trágico pasado. Sakura disfrutaba mucho esto. Sakura, de algún modo, pensó que su vida social había sido restaurada. Esto la hacía sonreír.

Fueron las dos semanas más agradables que ella había tenido en los últimos meses. Sakura ya no había visto a Sasori desde entonces, y ahora ella y Deidara eran amigos muy cercanos. Ocasionalmente, el violinista se ponía a tocarle en privado a la muchacha, por puro placer de entretener. Ella disfrutaba cada una de esas demostraciones que él se molestaba en darle. Deidara recordaba cuando la conoció, ella apenas podía sonreír, y ahora parecía que el espíritu de alegría encerrado adentro hubiera resucitado.

Ya el marionetista pelirrojo desapareció de la mente de Sakura, casi como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, y poco le importaba ya ahora que había sidote él. Le daba poca importancia al asunto de los vampiros ahora mismo, ahora ignoraba el hecho de que Deidara fuera una de ellos. Borró de su mente el nombre de Chinuru no Tenshi.

Deidara no aparentaba estarlo, pero había algo que seguía perturbándolo por dentro. No podía quejarse de Sakura, disfrutaba de su compañía y lo demás. Lo que lo mantenía preocupado era que por estos días, nada extraño o malo había vuelto a ocurrir. Deidara conocía bien la situación, debido a que también en estas dos semanas, la visita de Sasori frecuentaba bastante, discutían en pláticas cortas acerca del probable sospechoso que anteriormente había querido atrapar a Sakura. El motivo del porqué podría resolverse después de saber quién andaba detrás de todo esto.

Y aunque él siempre sonreía y jamás pronunciaba algún descontento, Deidara se encontraba terriblemente estresado, su cabeza dolía, y pensaba que ya no aguantaría una visita más de Sasori, ese frío hombre al que alguna vez le perteneció su alma y corazón. La tensión entre ellos era enorme, y explotaría en cualquier momento. Deidara no aguantaría otra visita de Sasori, sabía que no. Esta urgencia sexual que llevaba dentro desde el primer encuentro hace dos semanas lo volvía loco. En cualquier instante Deidara haría una locura y se lanzaría a los brazos del pelirrojo, aunque esto pudiera costarle la vida, bien lo sabía.

Sakura se levantó un poco tarde esta mañana, alrededor de las veinte para las nueve. Aún dormía en ese sofá, que resultaba muy cómodo en realidad para dormir. Ella utilizaba el baño para cambiar de ropa, como Deidara lo permitía. Sakura tomó una mandarina de la canasta que frutas que él tenía ahí siempre. La comería en el camino al trabajo.

No tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de Deidara, pues andaba con prisa. Pero bueno, él entendería los motivos de la pelirrosa.

Al doblar por la esquina, tropezó con una figura más alta que ella, un hombre al que no le pudo ver la cara debido a que llevaba chaleco de tela café oscuro y un sombrero poco atractivo que daba suficiente sombra a su mirada para no distinguir con precisión cómo lucía su rostro. Sintió un ligero jaloneo en su bolsa, pero Sakura tenía buena vista y estaba segura que él no tomó nada de su bolsa. Aunque no evitaba preguntarse el motivo por el que jaló su bolsa. Hubiera sido algo tonto regresar a preguntarle ya que ella estaba a varios metros lejos de él. Sakura lo olvidó por completo.

Sentía el aire un poco cálido, no como todos esos días de helado aire cuando ella llegó a Tasogare. Sentía que con cada paso que daba el calor aumentaba. A lo lejos comenzó a detectar un extraño aroma proveniente del edificio donde estaba el despacho médico.

_"Mierda."_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

De repente vino una enorme nube de humo, olor a quemado, gritos y sirenas de bomberos aproximándose al lugar donde ella tenía que ir trabajando.

No era posible… tenía que ser sólo una coincidencia, no podía ser verdad. Sakura se lo temía, se preocupaba… su corazón latía cada vez más rápido con cada paso que avanzaba. Llegó al incendiario fuego que fabricaba nubes de negro tóxico.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de frío, sus brazos comenzando a temblar ante lo que su conciencia presenciaba en estos instantes.

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?- preguntó la pelirrosa a un hombre que parecía haber estado aquí minutos antes que ella, debido a que su chaqueta estaba cubierta de una ligera capa de cenizas voladoras por el aire.

-Hace unos minutos el lugar se encendió en llamas ¡Hay varios trabajadores y pacientes aún adentro!- respondió bastante alarmado el viejo señor. –¡Mi hijo está adentro!

Sakura reaccionó. Como obligación que ella sentía por querer hacer el bien, entró corriendo al edificio en llamas, ignorando las exclamaciones que le pedían alejarse del lugar a la joven kunoichi. A Sakura no le importaba, ella había pasado por cosas mucho más peligrosas que esto. Para ninjas de su rango, esto era casi un juego.

Adentro hacía un calor, peor que un horno. Sakura utilizó un pañuelo que tenía guardado para evitar respirar el tóxico humo que adornaba cruelmente el edificio en llamas.

-¡¿Hola?! – exclamó la pelirrosa, desesperada de encontrar a alguien vivo. -¿Hay alguien aquí?... ¡Alguien gríteme!- continuó la chica, sabiendo que difícilmente alguien la escucharía en este pandemonio llameante. El techo se desmoronaría en cualquier segundo. Las llamas y el calor comenzaban a dar efectos dañinos a la joven.

Escuchó un llanto infantil. Probablemente uno de los pacientes atrapados en este lugar. También logró escuchar otros gritos de ayuda. Había unas dos personas desmayadas en el suelo, debido a que respiraron demasiado humo y el calor les venció. Sakura fue la más rápido que pudo al rescate. Si los bomberos no hacían nada, entonces ella tendría que hacerlo.

Primero levantó al infante que yacía lloriqueando en uno de los rincones aún no tocados por el fuego. Llevándolo cargado como si fuera un costal, fue rápidamente a salvar a los que estaban desmayados en el suelo. Ya no podía cargas a más de tres, Sakura tenía sus límites para cargar personas. Con toda la rapidez que fue capaz de dar, Sakura salió corriendo a través de las llamas bailarinas que poco a poco invadían todo el espacio. Ella sabía que debía darse prisa, si quería salvar a los que todavía quedaban adentro. Y de verdad debía que actuar con más velocidad.

Salió con éxito del edificio incendiado, con las tres personas que ella fue capaz de salvar. Un niño adolescente y dos de los enfermeros con los que ella trabajó en las últimas semanas. En cuanto los dejó en el suelo, sanos y salvos, y los bomberos y médicos acudieron a atenderlos, Sakura no perdió tiempo y fue a correr de nuevo hacia el edificio en fuego.

Pero antes de poder siquiera entrar… el techo se colapsó debido a que el fuego destruyó por completo la estructura de este. Se escucharon varios gritos atrás y delante de Sakura. Unos de horror y otros, los más cercanos, de sufrimiento y agonía. Ya era muy tarde. Falló.

Tan pronto como ella dejó de ser interrogada y atendida por los médicos que rodeaban el incendio, Sakura se fue, completamente exhausta y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable al no haber logrado sacar a las personas restantes en el pequeño edificio. Mucho de sus compañeros de trabajo murieron a causa de ello. Era terrible tener en su conciencia la muerte de más personas que no merecían eso. Cargaría en su espalda más muertes.

Sacudió su ropa de la ceniza que cayó en ella cuando estuvo dentro del edificio, limpiándose completamente del polvo quemado, tenía que regresar con Deidara, frustrada, para decirle la horrible noticia de lo que pasó el día de hoy.

Al caminar pensó un poco. Lo pensó bien… ¿qué hacía un incendio ahí de todas maneras? Porqué tuvo que ser en el lugar donde ella trabajaba? Porqué? Debía de haber una explicación. Por alguna razón Sakura recordó la segunda noche que pasó en Tasogare, cuando fue atacada por esos sujetos. Deidara y Sasori había mencionado que quizás alguien estaba tras ella. Sakura pensó, quizás había sido esa persona la que ideó el incendio, aunque Sakura desconocía por completo la razón. Si la quería viva, entonces ¿por qué incendiaron el edificio donde ella trabajaba? Sería muy tonto no haber revisado bien antes de cometer el incendio, verificar si ella estaba o no, para poder hacerle daño a la joven. Y también la estaba subestimando; sea quien sea esta persona, debía saber a la perfección que se trataba de una kunoichi muy fuerte con quien se enfrentaba. Sakura no tenía ninguna pista ahora.

El cielo oscurecía muy rápido, o quizás era su imaginación. Podría ser a causa del humo del todavía activo incendio que no lograban apagar. De todos modos, Sakura pasó muchas horas siendo interrogada, ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde. Caminó, pensando en las palabras que le diría a Deidara sobre su trágico día de hoy, sin que tener que recurrir a las pesadas lágrimas que tenía tantos deseos de extirpar de sus ojos. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

Se apresuró al entrar al interior de la casa de huéspedes donde ella vivía con Deidara, la dueña le preguntó porqué tenía una cara tan asustada y la pelirrosa sólo se limitó a decirle que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa de lo más calmante. De paso la vieja señora le comentó que Deidara tenía, por pura casualidad, tenía en estos mismos momentos una visita en su apartamento.

_"Sasori…"_

Sakura ascendió rápidamente por las escaleras después de excusarse con la buena señora, pero increíblemente silenciosa. Esos inexplicables hábitos de ninja. Al acercarse con mucho cuidado a la puerta de la entrada del apartamento, trató de ponerle toda concentración a su oído derecho, para poder captar qué estaba sucediendo.

Lograba percibir palabras de Sasori. También la muy reconfortante voz de Deidara.

-…Lo siento… No me he dado tiempo de investigar…

-…Ya me lo esperaba… -contestó la impaciente voz del pelirrojo, tal y como lo recordaba la chica. Ese Sasori comenzaba a desesperarse a causa de ese hombre. No encontraba forma de porqué Deidara lo amó. –Yo tampoco he obtenido pistas de quién pueda tratarse… aunque sabes bien que yo confío en que pueda ser él…

-Por favor… No lo digas, h´m… "Él" ya murió años atrás, yo mismo lo maté y lo sabes… Y si él siguiera vivo, me hubiera perseguido y seguramente matado.

-Tus métodos de matar son muy eficientes, lo sé, Deidara… Pero también pueden tienen fallas; todos, por tan perfectos que parezcan pueden tener fallas hasta en lo más minúsculo.

-¡Te equivocas! No fallé al matarlo, h´m… Estoy seguro de eso, Sasori.- exclamó como forma de respuesta el rubio. Sakura escuchaba con claridad la desesperación en la voz de su amigo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Te niegas a aceptar que esté vivo ¿cierto?... Eso es ¿me equivoco, Deidara?

-…Cállate…- dijo un hilillo de voz, apenas Sakura pudo notar el significado de las sílabas entonadas.

-¿Qué dijiste, Deidara? No te oigo.- dijo Sasori en un tono desafiante. Sakura comenzó a apretar el puño debido a la insoportable arrogancia en la voz de este. Instintivamente ella quería defender a su amigo. Pero sería mala decisión entrar de repente de golpe. –Sé que sientes rencor por ese hombre por quién no gastaré mi saliva en nombrar… es más, tienes miedo a enfrentar una realidad que te disgustaría… pero hay que considerar el hecho, Deidara. Puede que "él" aún siga con vida y en algún lugar… Tú sabes que es más inteligente que nosotros dos juntos, y ha de estar planeando todo esto…

-Sasori no Danna… ¿Porqué no cierras la puta boca y te largas de aquí? Ya estoy cansado de tus preguntas… ¡Demonios! Parece que si lo estuvieras haciendo con el fin de hacerme sentir aún más miserable, h´m!- Deidara por fin explotó, antes que la pelirrosa del otro lado de la puerta lo hiciera.

Sakura escuchó una especie de golpe, pero no parecía ahora una bofetada como veces anteriores. Sakura sintió una especie de vibración en el cuarto; leve pero lo suficientemente notoria.

-Sasori… Suéltame.- dijo Deidara, su voz escuchándose desde un ángulo diferente del interior del apartamento. Sakura dedujo que quizás lo había empujado contra una de las paredes del interior. -¡Suéltame, coño!

-¿Y qué si es cierto lo que dices?... No has pensado en defenderte aunque sabes a la perfección cuáles son mis intenciones, Deidara. Sigues siendo débil… Me he equivocado, no has cambiado mucho.

-No…

-Incluso te dejas manejar al igual que antes… Y me sorprende mucho, porque que yo sepa no estás dopado ¿verdad?

Escuchó otro golpe. Esta vez se escuchó con toda su fuerza. Había de ser un puñetazo o cabezazo por lo fuerte que fue su resonancia. Sakura lo escuchó con claridad. No le sorprendería que hubiera sido Deidara quien lo hubiera dado, Sakura hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Deidara…- tras que Sasori murmurara, se escuchó otro golpe, esta vez vibrando en el suelo. Probablemente lo había derrumbado al suelo.

-Ya no lo soporto más… estoy harto de todo esto, Sasori… No pienso soportar tus insultos y palabras desconsideradas. Ya no más…- se escuchaban sollozos de parte del rubio, Sakura tampoco soportaba más. Quería ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Oír no era suficiente.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, Sakura se deslizó por el suelo, llegando hasta la ventana más cercana. Cuidadosa de que nadie la mirara salió de ella, buscando la forma de escalar hasta las ventanas. Por el entrenamiento ninja que ella había recibido, concentró chakra a sus manos y pies, para no perder el equilibrio. Era una de las cosas más básicas que se les enseñaban a los ninjas. Utilizó sus pies para desplazarse con cautela y rapidez por la pared del edificio, como una sombra inexistente.

Como viento ella apareció de golpe en una de las esquinas de los ventanales que Deidara tenía un su apartamento. Ocultó su presencia contra la pared, y el árbol que había enfrente de este ventanal servía como perfecto camuflaje para que los civiles que caminaban por la calle no notaran la presencia de la muchacha. Sakura asomó su mirada por el rincón de la ventana para ver lo que acontecía en el interior del apartamento con dos vampiros adentro.

Deidara estaba sobre Sasori, en el suelo, y los rostros de ambos estaban demasiado cerca, casi parecían besarse. Pero el rostro del rubio radicaba ira contra el sombrío pelirrojo.

-¿No vas a golpearme de nuevo, Deidara?... ¿O es que tienes miedo de herir a tu "Danna"?

-Basta… Deja de burlarte de mí…- murmuraba en furia el rubio, Sakura lo notaba temblando. –Ya no…

Sakura apenas podía escuchar las palabras, el vidrio que la separaba a ella del sonido era muy grueso y para ella o cualquier ser humano sería imposible capturar el sonar exacto de cada una de las palabras que intercambiaban ellos dos, sobre todo que estaban a una distancia considerable del ventanal desde donde ella observaba seriamente. Deidara se había vuelto una explosión, quemándose en el desprecio guardado y la confusión amorosa que tenía por culpa del pelirrojo. Pero Sasori estaba frío como hielo, como si fuera un alma inanimada y sin sentimientos, y aunque él estuviera bajo Deidara, él era quién tenía el verdadero control de la situación entre los dos. Sakura notaba a Deidara temblar sobre Sasori. Sentía inseguridad.

Al final Sakura ya no pudo escuchar nada, más, fue como una explosión de silencio, reemplazando las palabras que ambos labios se intercambiaban. Ni siquiera sabía cómo leer los labios de esos dos hombres. Sakura olvidó todo lo que aprendió acerca de leer labios. De hecho, aunque ella todavía pudiese recordar cómo, ahora no podía ya que los labios de los dos vampiros estaban pegados, en un beso crudo y frío. Cruel. La tensión sexual entre los dos por fin se desbordó como río en una débil presa.

Sakura no pudo mover sus verdes ojos de lo que estaba presenciando. No sabía si seguir mirando o irse de donde estaba ahora mismo. Sus piernas estaban congeladas, sus párpados no podían cerrase y el mundo a su alrededor dejó de circular movimiento. Dos hombres besarse, lo que Sakura menos esperó ver en este día tan lleno de desgracias.

Parecían querer devorarse con sus bocas, sus manos no daban caricias tiernas o amorosas, sino rasposas y violentas, marcando dolorosamente sobre la piel que contactaban. Sasori de repente tomó al rubio de los hombros, tirándolo a su lado, para que luego se le encimara, las piernas del pelirrojo a los costados de Deidara, dejándolo sin ninguna posible salida. Le dijo algo corto, Sakura no pudo saber lo que Sasori le dijo al otro vampiro en el suelo, antes de dejar aterrizar su boca hambrienta sobre el blanco y largo cuello del rubio, mientras que este solamente cerraba fuertemente los ojos, arqueándose por culpa de los rudos besos que el pelirrojo le daba. Sus manos aprisionaban las de Deidara, aparentemente con brusquedad.

Y Sakura miraba, no podía moverse a uno u otro lado. Ella tan sólo miraba paralizada sin pestañear una sola vez.

De repente escuchó un agudo gemido provenir del rubio, sangre roja visible en la boca desocupada de Sasori después volviendo a besar en la boca al otro. Cuando cambiaron de posición, Sasori juntó más sus delgados cuerpos en un siniestro abrazo, él todavía sobre el rubio. Las largas piernas de Deidara rodeaban la cintura de su atacante. Y Sakura, más confundida que nunca, no paraba de mirar el macabro espectáculo.

Algo se rompió dentro de la mente de la chica, un recuerdo indeseado volvió en el momento menos indicado. Toda esta escena, todo era tan similar a aquella noche meses atrás… Lo que selló el destino de la muchacha y su vieja maestra. Todo se volvió tan real ante sus ojos, tan palpable a su tacto… su corazón iba a explotar dentro de su pecho. Todavía podía escuchar los asquerosos sonidos y risas de ese momento, Sakura todavía sentía la grieta que quebrada de poco a poquito su joven corazoncito.

Pero no dejaba de mirar, no despegaba sus jóvenes ojos de esos dos, aunque las memorias la apuñalaban internamente. Se volvía loca.

Los dos se arrastraban por el suelo sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse con pasión fría y cruel, prácticamente Sasori le arrancaba las ropas a Deidara debido a la violencia con la que lo manejaba; no paraba de estampar mordidas sangrientas por la pálida piel del rubio y éste no hacía nada para defenderse. Es más, parecía disfrutar dolorosamente cada movimiento del pelirrojo. Este comportamiento un tanto masoquista era completamente desconocido para Sakura acerca del su amigo. No creía que podría ser capaz de mirar más esto.

Si Deidara quisiera que Sasori se detuviera, entonces fácilmente lo hubiera pateado en el estómago y gritado al oído, con eso hubiera bastado bien, Sasori no parecía del tipo de personas que violarían en contra de la voluntad de la víctima.

Hasta que al final el joven rubio estaba completamente desnudo bajo el aún vestido pelirrojo, Sakura se sonrojó intensamente, porque de hecho… esta era la primera vez que veía aun hombre desnudo con sus propios ojos. Bueno, después de todo, sólo era una niña de diecisiete años y virgen… no había razón para extrañarse.

Sasori no tomó tiempo de preparación ni tampoco de anticipación, entonces se bajó sus propios pantalones, mismo tiempo que separó las rodillas de Deidara y posicionó con prisa sus pies sobre sus hombros. Entonces Sakura logró escuchar un grito agudo provenir del rubio. Sasori se movía sobre Deidara con exagerada brusquedad, y este jadeando y gritando, Sakura no muy segura si se trataba de dolor o placer. La pálida cara de Deidara había adquirido un leve sonrojo carmesí, sus uñas comenzaban a hundirse en la espalda del pelirrojo que lo embestía. Sangre fresca comenzaba a caer en gotas sobre el suelo de madera.

Sakura ya no podía más… Toda esta escena era demasiado para ella. No era por el sexo, era por su estado sentimental, por lo parecido que era esto a ese momento. Las imágenes acuchillaban su frágil estadía mental. Su maestra… ahora Sakura volvió a recordarlo todo. Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y volteó a otro lugar, tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas los gemidos masculinos del interior de la ventana desde donde ella espiaba.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Volvió todo a su memoria. Hace meses en su villa hogar, la hermosa noche del verano, las cigarras llorando junto a los grillos orquestando su nocturna melodía. Sakura fue como cualquier otra kunoichi joven que regresaba tarde de su más reciente misión. El aire era fresco, las luces de la inmensa aldea en sus horas nocturnas con sus colores anaranjados y amarillentos y los ninjas mayores comenzaban a emborracharse y divertirse ruidosamente. Sakura no ponía mucha atención a estas cosas últimamente… ella tenía otro interés en especial. Sakura tenía los ojos puestos en algo más interesante que las fiestas y pequeñas reuniones con amigos…

Desde hace alrededor de dos años que ella se dio cuenta, su corazón latía fuertemente y ella se ruborizaba cuándo él se le acercaba, cuando le miraba con su único ojo visible y una cálida sonrisa se transparentaba de esa oscura máscara azul que evitaba la imagen de su verdadero rostro. Siempre usaba su Hitai Ate para cubrir su ojo derecho, sobraban las explicaciones del porqué. Tenía un particular color de cabello, era gris con plata, a la luz del día parecía de color blanco y siempre lo tenía desordenado, caído para su lado derecho de la cubierta cara. Sakura se enamoró de ese hombre, y lo había mantenido en secreto por mucho tiempo. Y aunque la diferencia de edad era muy notable y alguna vez ella fue su estudiante… ella lo amaba en secreto. Pero algún día se lo confesaría, le haría saber lo mucho que realmente lo quería y lo poco que le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Esta noche todos sus compañeros de equipo habían regresado de la cansada misión. Sai y Naruto estaban al borde del agotamiento, rápidamente fueron a sus hogares a reposar, sin deseos de dar un paso más el día de hoy. Kakashi, al que Sakura adoraba, también se retiró, dando como excusa que daría los reportes de la misión completada exitosamente. Sakura también estaba cansada, pero ella también tenía algo más que hacer. Quedó de verse con su honorable maestra después de completar la misión. Ya ni recordaba el porqué de tal citación.

Fue al edificio más grande de la Aldea, aquel gigante que se encontraba en su centro, ahí debería estar su maestra, la Señora Hokage. Las luces de la oficina estaban encendidas, seguro seguía despierta.

Sakura confiaba en la señora Tsunade, para ella era como una hermana mayor, severa y estricta, pero no por ello cariñosa. Sakura la respetaba como a nadie en su vida. A ella le contaba sus secretos, sus miedos, con ella lloraba a escondidas cuando no tenía el valor de llorar frente a sus propios padres. Sakura quería mucho a Tsunade. No pudo haber pedido una mejor maestra en este mundo.

Pero fue en ese momento, en ese instante cuando todo cambió para siempre. Todo ese respeto y amor que ella sentía por Tsunade, todo eso se esfumó, se derrumbó como una frágil construcción en medio de un feroz terremoto. Sus ojos ardían por lo que presenciaron, su cerebro se rompió y la razón se transformó en demencia. Estuvo al borde de gritar por pura furia, deseando estar muerta en esos momentos.

Los vio, ellos dos. Las dos personas a quienes ella más amaba en este mundo, el hombre al que ella deseaba desesperadamente en los brazos de su maestra. No paraban de besarse, sus caricias y gemidos se tornaron en el tormento mental de la niña.

¿Cómo se atrevió a mentirle?... ¿Cómo se atrevió a traicionarla de esa manera?... Sakura rompió en lágrimas cuando se alejó del lugar, en la puerta de su propia casa, ella estaba abrazando sus rodillas mientras se empapaba de sus propias lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- preguntó la voz de Sai, aunque ella ya no quería hablar con nadie ya, no quería ya nada hacer con esta vida. Eso es, ya no sabía qué hacer, su corazón dolía terriblemente, su respiración era difícil y sus uñas se encajaban en su propia piel sin importarle que la sangre se derramara sobre sus piernas. Pronto ella estuvo triste y sola dentro de su propia burbuja, marginada de toda realidad y sentido común. Después de los siguientes días ella tan sólo era un muerto andante, un cuerpo vacío que ya no percibía lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Cuando alguien le hablaba, ella no respondía, sus ojos seguían en el mismo lugar, mirando al suelo. Bajó mucho de peso, debido a que constantemente se quedaba sin comer, hasta que Naruto o Sai le obligaban a la chica probar bocados. Ni con ellos ella podía hablar. Tuvo que tomar medicamentos antidepresivos por órdenes de su madre. Con el paso de las semanas, su maestra se comenzó a preocupar, pensando que algo de verdad malo le sucedió a su querida alumna.

La llamó a un área de entrenamiento, y Sakura aceptó sin responder, estando inmóvil y sin habla frente a su maestra. Por primera vez, los ojos verdes de la chica se fijaron en algo que no era suelo, no le dio una mirada fría, sino una llena de odio.

-¿Porqué, Tsunade-sama?...- dijo su debilitada voz, quebrada por el llanto que dio por días encerrada en su cuarto. –¿Porqué traicionó mi confianza en usted?

-… ¿De… de qué estás hablándome, Sakura?

-¡¿Cómo de qué?!...- gritó la pelirrosa, reventando de la ira reprimida, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. – ¡Usted sabía lo mucho que yo lo amo! Le dije todos mis secretos a usted!... ¡Y aún así usted se atrevió a traicionarme!... No entiendo ¿qué demonios fue lo que hice mal como alumna para merecerme esto? Dígame!

-Sakura, cálmate…- trató de acercarse a la menor, pero sólo consiguió hacerla enojar más. –Créeme, yo no sabía que tú…

-¿No sabía usted que yo los vería a ustedes dos tener sexo en la oficina del Hokage?... ¿No sabía que me pondría furiosa si lo llegaba yo a saber? Es eso?- dijo la kunoichi rosa, una mirada perturbadora en sus ojos, deseosa de carnicería. La Sakura normal se había ido en esos momentos.

Los siguientes minutos fueron borrosos, llenos de negro. Sakura recuperó el sentido justo al darse cuenta que estaba en lo profundo del bosque. Una mano sostenía un kunai aún caliente y la otra mano tenía agarrando algo más pesado, se sentía como cabello. Era cabello. Estaba agarrando el cadáver de su maestra de las greñas, todo su cuerpo destruido y cortado. De repente Sakura soltó el kunai y el cabello del cuerpo ensangrentado, llevándose las manos temblantes a la cara del puro horror. Destrozó por completo a Tsunade hasta dejarla casi irreconocible. Ella, su propia alumna. Y ya no recordaba cómo, pero lo hizo. Se dio cuenta que ella misma también tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo. Pero no tanto como para dejar de preocuparse por lo que ella acababa de hacer. Peleó a muerte contra su maestra y la mató.

Había sido cegada por la ira, por los celos, se había convertido en un monstruo, un demonio. Sakura sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así. No podía irse y decirle a los escuadrones especializados que acababa de asesinar a la Hokage y la dejó tirada en medio del bosque. No. Tenía que actuar prudentemente. Si es que todavía reconocía bien el significado de prudencia ahora mismo.

Enterró a la maestra bajo la tierra. No midió la profundidad del hoyo, pues no tuvo tiempo para ello. La dejó bajo hojas y algo de tierra, esperando que nadie jamás la encontrara, o por lo menos por algún tiempo. Por lo mientras, tendría que llegar a casa sin ser vista ahora que sus ropas estaban manchadas de rojo y aroma a muerte. No le contaría a nadie, nadie debía saberlo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Se detuvieron, Sakura lo notó al instante. Pero ni volteó a ver, no quería ahora que se sentía así, no tenía el valor de verlos a esos dos ahora. Ver esa escena tan sólo le provocaba jaquecas, dolor interno, sufrimiento por su pasado. Escuchó la puerta del apartamento de Deidara cerrarse con estruendo, no creyó escuchar alguna palabra proveniente de esos dos, ninguna dirigirse la palabra. Y ella entristeció. Sasori era tan frío con el rubio… ese pensamiento la hizo voltear a ver de nuevo por la ventana. Deidara seguía tirado en el suelo, aún desnudo, sudoroso, jadeante y dolorido. No soportaba admirar esta escena.

Antes que Sakura se reincorporara contra la fría pared del exterior del edificio, escuchó una ráfaga de viento a su lado. Antes de darse cuenta, habían dos ojos color miel clavados sobre ella. Ella casi saltó y perdió el equilibrio al darse cuenta que se trataba de Sasori quien la atrapó después del acto.

-Yo…

-No digas nada, Sakura.- silenció el pelirrojo, con un grave tono, sus ojos apuntando a los de la muchacha sin dar pestañeo. –Ya no tiene caso explicarme contigo ahora que ya viste todo lo que sucedió… Por favor, no vuelvas a espiarnos a nosotros dos ¿entendiste? No es asunto tuyo lo que pase entre nosotros…

-Perdona…- murmuró la pelirrosa abrazando su bolsa de tela contra su pecho, sus ojos evadiendo al vampiro pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. –Simplemente no pude quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Pero no hiciste nada.- respondió el pelirrojo sin abandonar el tono de seriedad. –Y será mejor que te quedes así, sin hacer nada. No tienes idea de con qué te estás metiendo, niña.

Sakura sólo se quedó cabizbaja, Sasori se fue a la misma velocidad con la que llegó a ella. La mente de la niña era un torbellino de memorias negras, lágrimas habían ahogado por dentro su alma viviente. Sakura se sentía miserable de nuevo. Esta sensación que quemaba por dentro de su corazón. La necesidad de no estar consiente, de no querer estar en vida, el querer quitarse la vida. Entonces, Sakura lo supo en ese momento. Todo este tiempo ella fue débil, una lamentable muchachita que no merecía seguir con vida. Una debilucha que no pudo enfrentar la realidad y terminó saliendo por el camino más digno de un cobarde, yéndose poco a poco a su ruina interna. En ese momento Sakura perdió el último rastro de su coraje.

Regresó a la ventana por donde salió, con el mismo fantasmal silencio de antes. Esperó unos segundos antes de tocar la puerta del apartamento de Deidara. Ella notó que sus lágrimas habían escapado y ahora humedecían su tierno rostro. Pronto se dio cuenta que Deidara tenía lo mismo en su cara. Al abrir la puerta, Sakura sintió que se miraba a un espejo frente a la blanca cara del rubio. La cálida humedad había sonrosado ligeramente el aspecto facial de Deidara, obviamente debido a la crudeza del momento por el que pasó hace unos minutos. De nuevo estaba vestido con sus ropas oscuras.

La dejó entrar en silencio, sin decirle un solo "hola" o "cómo ha sido tu día", ni siquiera una de sus habituales sonrisas. La chica lo comprendía, comenzaba a pensar que él también se había dado cuenta que ella lo espió con Sasori. Pero al ver la cara llena de dudas de Deidara, la pelirrosa dedujo que no era así.

-¿Qué sucedió, h´m? Estás cubierta de cenizas…- dijo al retirar un poco de polvo de un de los rosados mechones de la muchacha.

-Hubo un incendio.- contestó la joven sin recurrir a la mentira. –Fui adentro para ver si podía salvar a unas cuantas personas… El edificio terminó desmoronándose.

-Ah… Qué terrible.- contestó el rubio sin presentar emoción alguna al hablar. –Mejor tomate una ducha, no quisiera que mi casa huela a puras cenizas ¿bien?- dijo el vampiro, recuperando una débil sonrisa para la muchacha. Sakura asintió. Fue directamente al baño.

Deidara cayó rendido, todavía dolorido al sofá. Cerró profundamente los párpados, comenzando a meditar acerca de lo que había sucedido. Por dios… no tenía idea de cómo es que él había extrañado esto. Fue violento, pero lo necesitaba. Deidara suspiró en alivio, de algún modo feliz de que haya terminado.

Sakura se encerró en el baño, se había llevado su bolso sin que Deidara siquiera lo hubiera notado, y aunque hubiera sido así él no se hubiera extrañado. La pelirrosa se echó agua a la cara, lavándose las lágrimas y el polvo del reciente incendio. Se miró frente al espejo que quedaba sobre el lavabo. Tan sólo veía a una poco especial chica de cabello rosa pálido y tristes ojos verde jade los cuales hacía poco que perdieron por completo su brillo. Pero ella deseaba aguantar.

_"Debo ser fuerte… No puedo flaquear ahora… No puedo caer ahora."_

Abrió su bolso, notó algo extraño en él. Un frasco que no estaba ahí esta mañana. Parecía una especie de medicamento, contenía una considerable cantidad de pastillas dentro su transparente vidrio amarillo. Y había una etiqueta con letras escritas manualmente en tinta china. "Uro Shabu" (Pastilla Negra o Estimulante Oscuro).

Un nombre muy tétrico para tratarse de una droga. Sakura desconfió por completo en los efectos que causaría este medicamento. No había nada escrito que indicara sus efectos o beneficios. Podría tratarse de alguna especie de droga alucinógena muy peligrosa… quizás era lo que ella necesitaba realmente.

Cegada por ese estúpido deseo de muerte, puso una pequeña dosis en su palma, enseguida tragando la pequeña cantidad de pastillas. No sintió nada. No habían efectos aún que ella sintiera en su cuerpo de ninja médico. Sakura volvió a intentar, aumentando la dosis de pastillas negras, tragándolas con esfuerzo, tomó un poco de agua del lavabo para ingerirlas bien. No fue suficiente.

La negrura de su amargura la llevó a este extremo. Guardó en su bolso el frasco de las drogas, y sacó en su lugar un pequeño cuchillo, no lo suficientemente inofensivo para ser un cuchillo de cocina pero su filo era finísimo, un simple toque lograba perforar con facilidad la carne. Sakura se sentó sobre el suelo y recargó su espalda contra el azulejo del baño. Con extremo cuidado deslizó sin dolor la afilada navaja sobre la tierna piel de su muñeca, cortando justo en lugar correcto donde la mayor cantidad de sangre fluía. Cortó delicadamente del mismo modo su otra muñeca, procurando no causarse dolor a sí misma. Ella ya no sabía bien lo que hacía… y no le importaba una verga ahora. Sólo deseaba morir, sola, sin dolor, ya no deseaba más esta vida.

El dolor en su cabeza comenzó a cesar, la tranquilidad invadió su mente como la rápida telaraña de un amigable arácnido. Se desangraba con lentitud, pero no había dolor, sólo paz. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, oscurecerse en nubes negras. Sus brazos y piernas flojeaban de poco a poco, al igual que su cabeza. Comenzaba a formarse un charco bajo su cuerpo inconsciente. Y a ella ya no le importaba, ya estaba muerta internamente.

Su respiración se volvió lenta. Un poco más… Sólo faltaban unos últimos agonizantes latidos más de su roto corazón. Todo acabaría muy pronto…

_"Perdóname, Deidara…"_

Se hundió en sus tinieblas personales. Cayó pacíficamente sobre el frío suelo encharcado de su propio carmín. Sakura creyó que ya moriría pronto… Se sintió un poco mal, porque de verdad no quería abandonar a Deidara. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

**Ya les llegó un lemoncito medio ligero, jaja, que yo no rompo promesas si se trata de SasoDei!! Y también he puesto a una Sakura que le gusta el Yaoi (jajajaja, que la chica pelirrosa ha cumplido el sueño de muchas fans de la parejita esta) xD**

**Ya hemos revelado el pasado de Sakura-chan (que me salió fanática del yaoi, jajaja), pero aún falta la historia de los dos chicos. Aún faltan algunas cositas por resolver y muchas cosas qué contar acerca de estos dos tortolitos vampirescos, muahahahaha!! Perdonenme todas las fans de Sasori por haber puesto a un Sasori de lo más malvado y medio bastardo, pero... créanme, que él DE VERDAD tiene sus motivos para ser malo con Deidara, jijijiji**

-

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Y QUE TENGAN MUY FELICES FIESTAS! XD**_


	5. Tragedia, Música y Amor

**Antes que nada, agradezco a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y poner sus reviews en el último capítulo que he escrito, de verdad lo agradezco mucho y les juro que yo leo cada uno de ellos. Gracias por todo.**

**Y también, lamento la enorme tardanza que me ha llevado hacer este capítulo, lo siento mucho. Pero es que los trabajos y tareas escolares me están comiendo viva, de verdad!! Apenas tenía tiempo para escribir…**

**Así que aquí les dejo este capítulo, muy largo, por cierto. Pero tengan por seguro que no será el último que verán de mi fanfic, ya que planeo hacer de esta historia algo largo y glorioso (por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, jaja) Gracias por su atención.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Tragedia, Música y Amor. **

* * *

Deidara tuvo suerte de hallarla a tiempo. Justo le vino la necesidad de ir al retrete, pero tras tocar tres o cuatro veces la puerta sin respuesta alguna mas que el intranquilo silencio, abrió extrañado la puerta, al segundo siguiente quedó petrificado de miedo; luego de ese segundo acudió a ella, inconsciente y medio muerta en el frío suelo del baño. Su pulso apenas lo podía palpar, la escarlata manchaba una vez más sus pálidas manos de artista. No lo dudó una sola vez para ejecutar presión en las muñecas cortadas letalmente, instantáneamente después de hacerlo fue a llevarla cargando al piso de abajo, donde uno de sus vecinos era médico. Causó un escándalo entre los habitantes de la gran casa la noticia de que una muchacha había intentado quitarse la vida al cortarse sus venas. De todos ellos, aparte de la vieja dueña del lugar, Deidara era quién estaba más sorprendido y el más afectado.

¿Cómo demonios fue que llegó a esto?... ¿Qué sucedió con la niña para que ella llegara a ese extremo? Cuando el médico se encargó de llevársela a un hospital, Deidara no lo siguió, se fue directamente a su apartamento, dispuesto a observar el lugar del suceso. Tan sólo esperaba encontrar algo de utilidad.

Alguien entró y salió, así lo vio el vampiro rubio tras identificar los poco centímetros que se movieron algunos objetos de su lugar. Pero no quiso ni molestarse en querer pensar quién y porqué. Quería encontrar pistas.

En el baño encontró un bolso tirado al suelo cubierto de sangre. Por supuesto, la sangre también manchó la tela del bolso de la muchacha. Y era de un gran tamaño para tratarse de un bolso que normalmente una kunoichi o mujer común traería consigo. Estaba pesado al tomarlo. Deidara no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber lo que traía adentro. Parecían libros y cosas varias, podía tratarse de un diario o algo similar, quizás lo que estaba buscando.

Deidara era un caballero, y no era propio de un caballero revisar en las cosas de una mujer, lo sabía bien. Pero esta sería la excepción, él estaba desesperado por respuestas. Fue a un sillón a sentarse, abrió el bolso de tela negra, esperando encontrar lo que le guiaría a la raíz del problema.

Habían un par de libros de buen grosor, hechos a mano de la misma muchacha tal parecía. Primero sacó el de funda de cuero negro, pero se desilusionó al ver que sólo era un libro de mapas de todas las regiones del continente y también información turística. Después sacó el libro de envoltorio rosado pastel, que parecía una especie de diario fotográfico. Al abrirlo sus sospechas fueron comprobadas. La primera página tenía una foto de ella con otros tres varones compartiendo el espacio de la foto, todos muy felices y sonrientes, a Deidara le alegró ver una sonrisa tan abierta de la chica.

A la siguiente foto le siguió otra foto, una Sakura mucho más joven y alegre y más pequeña en estatura. Su cabello era más largo y ella tenía un intenso sonrojo en su joven rostro, probablemente tendría alrededor de once o doce años de edad. La otra foto tenía a los mismos varones ninja de la foto primera. Uno era bajito y alegre de alborotado cabello rubio; otro niño era de pálida tez blanca y corto cabello color azabache, por un segundo Deidara le confundió por un vampiro. Y el otro tenía una máscara ninja oscura y un ojo cubierto por su Hitai Ate, y tenía cabello plata, era quizás el maestro de los pequeños ninjas. Abajo tenía escrito: "Yo, Naruto, Sai y Kakashi-sensei." Un corazoncito dibujado al final de la palabra "sensei".

La siguiente foto tenía la imagen de Sakura con otra chica, una de igual atractivo que la jovencita, piel color durazno y largo cabello rubio claro. Las dos se abrazaban y sonreían a la cámara. Debajo de la foto decía: "Ino, mi cerdita favorita". La siguiente foto dejó extrañado a Deidara. La imagen era la de una joven señora, aparentemente de unos veinte tantos años de edad, pero era difícil estar seguro, la foto estaba remarcadamente rayada con tinta negra, el rostro era imposible de reformar, lo único visible era su cabellera rubia ceniza y sus enormes senos. Abajo todavía estaba escrito algo: "Mi querida Tsunade". Deidara no se explicaba el porqué de que esta fotografía estaba rayada.

Miró varias páginas, varios rostros completamente desconocidos para Deidara, pero algo que le perturbaba cada vez más era que cada cuando había una foto con esa tal Tsunade, la foto estaba rayada en negro. Algo debió haber pasado con Sakura y esta kunoichi rubia. A la siguiente mitad del álbum fotográfico las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas. Ese ninja de nombre Kakashi aparecía en cada página, por tan pequeña que fuera la imagen, ahí estaba escrito con tinta rosa su nombre y el de Sakura rodeados en un cursi corazón. Deidara no tenía que pensarlo para adivinar que ella amó a este hombre. Incluso encontró notas muy extrañas y pequeños poemas sin rima que hablaban de amor.

Demonios, esto le recordaba mucho a esos bellos tiempos años atrás. Cuando el amor era tan perfecto entre ellos dos, cuando todo iba bien y nada ni nadie les haría daño de nuevo. Cuando todo era hermoso y perfecto.

Cuando Deidara se dio cuenta que las páginas se estaban terminando, sintió que las últimas no harían nada por él para saber más. Las últimas fueron varios bocetos a lápiz, forrados en plástico para evitar su maltrato. Y eran piezas de arte muy interesantes… demasiado interesantes para Deidara. Eran una serie de imágenes de semi-desnudos, todos eran varones jóvenes y de perfectos cuerpos, y en la mayoría de los bocetos aparecían en atrevidas poses y apasionados besos.

"Pequeña pervertida…" pensó Deidara al sentir que el rubor se esparcía por su cara. Entonces guardó el libro de color rosa de vuelta a la bolsa, pero antes inspeccionó de nuevo por si encontraba algo interesante, pero la bolsa estaba limpia, sin basuras inservibles que la mayoría de las mujeres guardarían en sus bolsos. Pero detectó algo.

Sacó su mano de la bolsa, era un objeto pequeño como fríjol. Cuando abrió su palma, casi salta asustado y de hecho casi gritó y soltó el pequeño objeto de su mano. Su corazón se puso a latir exageradamente fuerte, como si le fuera a salir del pecho y su respiración se había vuelto superficial y rápida, todo cuando comprobó el horror de la verdad. Era sólo una insignificante pastilla, una pequeñita de color negro… pero para Deidara esta era su peor pesadilla, la cosa que había vuelto su vida en un inhumano tormento. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente.

_"Uro Shabu…"_

No lo pensó por un segundo más. Fue corriendo directo al hospital, tenía algo que hacer antes que fuera demasiado tarde para Sakura.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Llegó lo más rápido posible, tuvo que preguntar de forma desesperada por dónde se encontraba la pelirrosa a los doctores y enfermeros. Fue llevada a emergencias y le hicieron una transfusión de sangre, ahora ella reposaba en una de las tantas habitaciones. Entró por la puerta casi como rayo, descuidando la fuerza con la que la abrió. Afortunadamente ella estaba sola. Él cerró la puerta con seguro para asegurarse que nadie lo espiara hacer lo que él estaba determinado a hacer. Seguro si Sasori lo atrapara hacer esto, lo mataría, pero Deidara sabía lo que estaba haciendo y en estos momentos esto era de verdad necesario.

Sakura se encontraba pálida, al borde de la muerte, sus cabellos rosados esparcidos delicadamente por la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza. Un delgado tubo capilar transportaba sangre a la muñeca izquierda de la muchacha; Deidara tocó cariñosamente una de las mejillas de Sakura. Pobre niña. Estaba temblando. Tenía que darse prisa.

Por experiencia Deidara sabía el efecto que lograban causar esas drogas en las personas y su mente. Por experiencia él conocía las terribles consecuencias que generaban las sobredosis en la gente común. Él sabía que ahora mismo estaba vivo porque cuando uno era vampiro ganaba algo de resistencia a los horrorosos efectos de la droga Uro Shabu; mientras tanto, para un humano común y corriente, aunque se tratara de un ninja poderoso, los efectos podían ser catastróficos incluso en pequeñas dosis. Generaban distintos tipos de comportamientos dependiendo de la persona que las consumía; si esta persona se encontraba enfadada entonces Uro Shabu le producía un comportamiento agresivo y a veces autodestructivo si la consumía un una dosis pequeña. Si una persona se encontraba feliz o en goce, el consumo de un par de pastillas haría a esta persona volar al paraíso causándole aún más felicidad artificial. Pero si el consumidor se encontraba en un estado depresivo… en tan sólo un par de pastillas la muerte sería la primera cosa que le vendría a la mente.

Y no sólo esto. Los químicos con los que la droga estaba hecha eran demasiado potentes y tóxicos para el consumidor. Una sobredosis mataría fácilmente de locura a una persona. Pero Deidara era un sobreviviente, se sintió agradecido de poseer el don de la "inmortalidad" y así soportar los letales efectos de Uro Shabu. De forma que un vampiro era veinte veces más fuerte y resistente que un ser humano normal, él era capaz de soportar sobredosis extremas. Y esto, precisamente, era lo que tenía que hacer ahora. No le quedaba opción alguna; si quería salvarla, tendría que hacer esto. No había salida.

Los ahora pálidos labios de la kunoichi estaban levemente abiertos, dejando a la vista el interior oscuro de su boca, Deidara forzó con su mano la mandíbula de la muchacha a abrirse un poco más. Mordió el pulgar de su mano libre, causando que la piel se rompiera, dejando que pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaran a brotar libremente fuera de su dedo. Esto sería suficiente.

Posó su pulgar sobre la boca de Sakura, haciendo presión en este para que diminutas gotas escurrieran al interior de la garganta de la inconsciente pelirrosa. Notó que ella frunció ligeramente sus cejas y lanzó un leve sonido de queja inconscientemente al probar el agrio de las gotas rojas de Deidara. Después de unas cuantas gotas más, el rubio retiró el pulgar de la boca de la muchacha y cerró su boca, su dedo estaba rojo y magullado debido a la presión que le ejerció a este.

No fue suficiente sangre como para convertirla por completo, bien lo sabía Deidara, y esa era exactamente su intención. Pero la sangre que ella probó era más que suficiente para poder aguantar los efectos de la droga que ella consumió. Tan sólo era una corazonada de Deidara, pero él sentía que fue a causa de una sobredosis el atentado de suicidio de la muchacha. Algo le decía que era esto y más… Ahora él estaba más asustado que antes, porque todos sus temores habían sido ya comprobados. Tendría que hablar de nuevo con Sasori.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ella amaneció llorando. Tuvo terribles pesadillas durante su corto letargo, pero ese no era el motivo por el que ella despertó llorando. Debió imaginarse que Deidara intentaría rescatarla antes de morir por completo, él siempre era tan atento con la chica, como un hermano mayor sobre-protector que no permitiría que ella muriera. Sakura se sintió increíblemente frustrada y estúpida, la angustia y depresión aún corrían por sus venas, deseaba quitarse la vida a como de lugar, de cualquier modo posible.

Ella amaneció llorando. Se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en el apartamento de un anfitrión vampiresco. Ella se levantó de la cama donde ella reposaba, dedujo que era la cama del mismísimo que la salvó, pero ella no se encontraba agradecida. No quería vivir. La joven mente estaba aún cegada por la tragedia pasada y por el sufrimiento interno, quería terminar de una vez con este horroroso sufrimiento de mierda.

Caminó hacia la cocina, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el apartamento. Al parecer, no había ni un alma andando en los alrededores. Sakura necesitaba bien esta oportunidad, era tan grande su desesperación por esto… sólo quería terminarlo ya. Sólo así su mente encontraría la paz que ella alucinaba y contemplaba. Era una lástima que no fuera de ese modo.

Rápidamente tomó un afilado cuchillo, uno de esos grandes que servían para cortar vegetales. Antes de poder deslizar el frío metal por la carne de su cuello, una fuerza brutal le arrancó el cuchillo de su mano a la velocidad de una fugaz estrella. Los dedos de la chica se congelaron cuando lo primero que sus ojos miraron fueron una uñas más largas que las suyas pintadas de negro aprisionar una de sus manos con una fuerza muy lejana a la delicadeza. Después sus ojos miraron a otros, familiarmente ojerosos y color miel dorada, y para irse peor… eran ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer, niña?

-¡Suéltame!- gruñó la pelirrosa, protestando débilmente contra Sasori. Su fuerza era mucho más de la que ella pensó, y ahora ella no podía utilizar la suya debido a que aún estaba débil y desorientada.

-Con los cuchillos de cocina no se juega.- dijo el pelirrojo al regresar el artefacto filoso en su lugar sin soltar la muñeca de la chica… y ella haciendo lucha para liberarse, hasta que cayó sobre sus rodillas sin lograr liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

-Dije que me soltaras.- repitió la niña al pisarle un pie a Sasori con más fuerza de la necesaria… el pelirrojo la soltó y gruñó levemente como reacción al dolor inflingido a su pie.

-No sé porqué planeas quitarte la vida, quizás debería dejar que te mataras…- antes que Sakura pudiera hacer un movimiento más, se dio cuenta que ahora Sasori se encontraba sobre ella, sus manos aprisionando ambas muñecas de la pelirrosa y ella respirando violentamente. –Pero por desgracia no puedo permitir que eso suceda.- dijo Sasori, su voz soplando contra la cara de la joven.

-¿¡Qué sucede aquí!?- otra voz se unió a la escena. Deidara atrapó al sombrío vampiro en el suelo, sobre el cuerpo de la vulnerable niña de cabello rosa. Instantáneamente Sasori se levantó, jalando con fuerza uno de los brazos de Sakura, forzándola a levantarse del piso.

-Se quiso suicidar… de nuevo.- respondió Sasori, sin haber cambiado su depresivo timbre de voz. –Deberías esconder tus cuchillos de cocina, Deidara. No es seguro que los dejes al alcance de esta chiquilla.

-…No me llames chiquilla…- murmuró entre dientes Sakura.

Los ojos azules de Deidara de repente se posaron sobre Sakura. Era la primera vez que la miraba de esa forma. Sakura no podría describir con palabras cómo era exactamente esta sensación, sintió mucha presión en el pecho y estómago, como si esos brillantes ojos la estuvieran devorando.

-Gracias por detenerla, Sasori, h´m.- respondió fríamente el rubio, indicándole que ya dejara en libertad a su invitada pelirrosa. Sasori no dudó al hacerlo. –Desde ahora voy a vigilarla mejor…

-Esta bien… ahora está en tus manos esa responsabilidad.- sin decir nada más que esas congeladas palabras, Sasori salió por la puerta del apartamento, cerrándola silenciosamente tras él.

-Deidara… ¿porqué?- murmuró la pelirrosa con un tono apagado.

-… ¿Cómo que porqué, h´m?- respondió el rubio, devolviéndole la misma frialdad de sus murmullos, Sakura estaba sentada sobre el suelo de nuevo.

-No debiste salvarme. No quería ser salvada, Deidara… Eres un estúpido.

-Has tomado Uro Shabu, esa droga te provocó el querer suicidarte, Sakura.

La llevó cargando de vuelta a cama a pesar de que la niña casi hizo pucheros, Deidara sólo se mantuvo frío ante ella.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En los siguientes siete días que pasaron Sakura apenas le dirigía la palabra a Deidara, incluso a veces ni lo soportaba, sólo le hablaba para discutir o insultarlo pero él sabía bien que se trataba del efecto de la droga. Ella tardaría mucho más que él en recuperarse, ya que ella sólo había tomado algunas gotas de sangre del vampiro, así que sólo había adquirido un poco de resistencia. No sabía por cuanto tiempo más ella soportaría. No comía mucho, estaba casi todo el día en el baño vomitando y había bajado mucho de peso, la pobre niña estaba el doble de delgada que hace un mes.

No hablaban ya mucho. Y Deidara se estaba agotando por dentro, la tenía que vigilar todo el día. Ya había detenido tres atentados de suicidio de la joven. Pero no tardó mucho tiempo Sakura en rendirse, se quedó con los deseos de hacerlo, porque era obvio que Deidara no le permitiría a ella quitarse la vida. Ella todavía no sabía que probó de la sangre de Deidara, tampoco le había preguntado respecto al tema. Era un silencio atormentador.

-¿Tienes idea de lo increíblemente incómodo que es bañarse mientras alguien te está mirando?- refunfuñó la chica molesta. Deidara no bromeaba cuando decía que la vigilaría mejor, a las veinticuatro horas del día y ahora él tenía unas ojeras más intensas que las de Sasori, según recordaba la pelirrosa. Era cierto, Deidara no había dormido en días. Sakura ahora se encontraba en esta extraña situación: bañándose desnuda en la tina de mármol, mientras un vampiro gay la estaba vigilando aburrido.

-No, la verdad no, h´m.- respondió Deidara, sentado en una silla frente a la bañera donde estaba la chica sentada desnuda, abrazando sus rodillas y sus muslos pegados a sus pechos, ella también miraba con aburrimiento al rubio. Ese pálido adulto de aparentemente menos de veinte años, sentado con piernas cruzadas y apoyando su codo en una pierna mientras en su mano apoyada su cara llena de fatiga.

-No puedo ni cagar en paz.

-Así es, h´m. Mientras yo tenga que vigilarte y no intentes matarte así será.- respondió el rubio.

-¿No te da asco acompañar a alguien al retrete?- preguntó la pelirrosa, luciendo desafiante ante el vampiro que la vigilaba.

-Eres un ninja médico, tú habrías de saber… ¿no eso también parte de su trabajo?

-Te estaba preguntando a ti.- respondió la pelirrosa. –¿No te da asco a ti?

-He tenido que hacer cosas desagradables durante un largo periodo de mí vida… esto no se acerca a una comparación de lo que me refiero, h´m.- dijo Deidara, interpretando sus palabras con una sombría mirada en sus ojos. La pelirrosa no se atrevió a imaginarse a qué cosas se refería Deidara. En eso, ella pensó en Sasori también, por alguna extraña razón. Una pizca de atrevimiento pellizcó su mente.

-Deidara… ¿Me contarías qué sucedió contigo y Sasori?- preguntó de la nada la muchacha, se iluminaron los ojos azules del vampiro, pero su cara demostraba shock y algo de miedo.

-No voy a hacer eso, h´m.- dijo Deidara, simultáneamente soltando una carcajada discreta. Sólo lo tomó como si fuera un chiste viejo, pero después la miró con seriedad. –Lo siento, pero no.

Sakura resopló, lo miró con ojos entre cerrados unos por unos segundos, trató de pensarlo bien… ahora que ella se daba cuenta, ya no estaba tan deprimida como antes, el interés estaba poco a poco matando sus ideas de suicidio. Entonces la muchacha sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal si hacemos esto? Yo te cuento lo que me sucedió y entonces tú me contarás tu historia… ¿te parece?- preguntó muy confiada la niña pelirrosa, Deidara formó una mueca de angustia como respuesta a la sugerencia de su huésped.

-Mi historia es demasiado larga, h´m… no sería justo que tú me contaras una historia cien veces más corta que la mía.

-Pero… tú querías saber lo que me sucedió a mí ¿no? Del mismo modo que yo quisiera saber lo que sucedió con ustedes dos. Así nosotros dos ganaríamos lo mismo… por lo menos así sabríamos qué nos pasa a los dos, qué es lo que anda mal en nosotros dos y así tener la oportunidad de arreglar lo que tenemos mal…

-Si yo te cuento mi historia…- Deidara suspiró. –¿Podré distraerte de tus planes de suicidio?

-Puede ser… si planeas distraerme con empeño pues supongo que sí.- reveló la niña, volteando a ver al rubio que la miraba con poco interés.

-Comienza.- pidió en una voz calmada, Sakura le miró con sus ojos verdes que al parecer recuperaron su brillo juvenil que los hacía propios de la niña. Ella sonrió al saber que Deidara al fin había aceptado.

Sakura tomó aire y exhaló, sin voltear a ver a Deidara ella comenzó.

-No tengo una infancia que sea digna de contarse, fue una infancia como cualquiera. Viví con mis padres pacíficamente y fui a la Academia ninja como cualquier otra niña aspirante a ser una buena kunoichi. Fue de los pocos nueve genios que lograron graduarse, quizás sólo fue mi suerte o el talento. Me sentí muy bien con mis compañeros, aunque a menudo discutíamos siempre terminábamos arreglando las cosas, y quizás sin nuestro sensei nosotros tres nos hubiéramos disuelto.

-… ¿Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Deidara, recordando las fotos que la chica tenía en su diario fotográfico. Sakura ya se lo había sospechado, no le pareció extraño de que él hubiera echado un ojo al libro personal de la kunoichi.

-Sí. Hatake Kakashi era uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea, él nos entrenó y preparó muy bien. Al mero principio yo no era tan fuerte como mis compañeros, llegué a ser un enorme estorbo en varias de las primeras misiones. Yo fui una gran debilucha por esos tiempos, pero él me ayudó. Kakashi fue quien me ayudó a sacar mi verdadero potencial para así volverme más fuerte… Le debo mucho a él.- dijo la kunoichi, un tinte rojizo pintaba ligeramente sus mejillas. –Cuando me convertí en chunin, capté la atención de Tsunade, quien entonces era la Hokage. Me volví su aprendiz cuando yo tenía sólo trece años… no sólo se convirtió en mi mejor maestra, sino que… bueno… realmente nos volvimos muy cercanas, ella fue como una hermana mayor para mí…

-Pero… ¿porqué su imagen aparece rayada en todas las páginas en las que ella aparece, h´m?... ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Los ojos de Sakura oscurecieron de repente…

-A los quince años, cuando pasé tanto tiempo sin ver a mi antiguo sensei… no me imaginé que a la primera impresión después de tantos meses yo terminaría por enamorarme de él.- la voz de la muchacha entristeció. –En cada misión que nos asignaban juntos, yo no paraba de mirarle, sólo esperando a que me dirigiera la palabra o me mirara con esa calidez que tanto lo caracterizaba a él. Y se lo conté a Tsunade, le dije todo lo que yo no podía decirle ni a mi mejor amiga de la infancia… lo que yo sentía por Kakashi estaba prohibido, pero aún así le conté a mi maestra. Ella me hizo sentir segura, me hizo sentir que no estaba sola y estaba protegida, me hizo sentir fuerte. Pasaron dos años, yo volví de una misión y entonces los encontré a ellos dos en la oficina de la Hokage. Las luces estaban encendidas y…- Sakura tomó una pausa silenciosa, Deidara se daba cuenta que esto era difícil para la pelirrosa. –Ellos dos… las dos personas a quien yo más quería estaban teniendo sexo; sucio y candente sexo sobre la mesa de la oficina… del asco yo tuve que irme… no pude soportarlo.- unas reprimidas lágrimas resbalaron del sonrojado rostro de la joven. –Todavía puedo escuchar las risas y jadeos en mi cabeza…

-Por eso odias a Tsunade… por eso escapaste…

-No, Deidara.- corrigió la pelirrosa. –Yo escapé de Konoha porque me volví loca y no había otra cosa que hacer. Estuve deprimida por varias semanas, sin salir de mi casa, estuve tomando medicamentos durante todo ese tiempo, pero siento que sólo me empeoraban… Un día Tsunade me llamó al campo de entrenamiento… de ahí ya no recuerdo nada más. De un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Tsunade estaba muerta bajo mis pies.- dijo en tono sombrío la chica, los ojos de Deidara se abrieron de golpe por el asombro. –Yo la maté. Supongo que los celos me terminaron dominándome y enloquecí, maté a mi maestra. Su sangre pintaba mis manos. No recuerdo cómo lo hice ni las últimas palabras de Tsunade… pero yo la asesiné.

-Ya veo… h´m.- fue lo único que Deidara dijo, no parecía demasiado sorprendido como al principio. Sakura sólo entristeció más. Pero ahora se sentía más libre, sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de su espalda ahora que lo reveló todo.

-¿Qué sucedió con Kakashi…?

-No lo he matado. No tuve el valor de hacer tal cosa. La culpabilidad ya me había torturado lo suficiente con lo del asesinato de Tsunade… Pero no pude ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, una semana después los ninjas especializados encontraron el cuerpo enterrado en el bosque… de modo que yo sería la primera sospechosa… huí.

-Creo que ya entiendo un poco más tu historia, h´m. Gracias por confiar en mí, Sakura.- dijo Deidara, apremiando la tristeza con la que Sakura relató su propia historia. –¿Sabes una cosa? Ambos somos más parecidos de lo que realmente pensé… ambos hemos vivido casi por lo mismo, h´m.

-Supongo que has de tener razón… ¿me contarás cuál es tu historia?

-Es una historia muy larga, Sakura… Tomaría un tiempo muy largo contártelo todo…

-No importa, tómate el tiempo que desees. Yo escucharé con atención, Deidara.- respondió la joven, cada vez agarraba más entusiasmo con respecto a su rubio amigo vampiro. Deidara sonrió.

-Probablemente has de pensar de que no he sido vampiro toda mi vida ¿cierto? Alguna vez fui un humano común y corriente, tal como tú. Ya te he dicho que yo era un shinobi de Iwa, pero esos tiempos no fueron tan trágicos como los tuyos. Yo, al igual que tú, fui como un ninja cualquiera en la aldea, tratando de ganarse la vida por medio de las recompensas después de las misiones. Yo tenía amigos y familiares. Pero yo no era completamente feliz. Siempre estuve aburrido de esa vida del shinobi, siempre quise dedicarme… a otra cosa.

-Te refieres al arte, supongo yo ¿no?- dijo la chica, como respuesta Deidara le sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Antes sólo me dedicaba a manejar esculturas, su uso en mi familia era específicamente para espionaje y explosivos en misiones que requirieran su utilidad. Pero yo me concentraba más en el arte. Mis padres decían que sólo eran tonterías, decían que los artistas morían de hambre y terminaban en las calles, con una vida llena de desprecios. Hubo varios experimentos y accidentes cuando utilicé mis manos y la arcilla explosiva, con el propósito de encontrar mi forma artística de expresarme. Me gané un castigo y cosieron las bocas de mis manos por un largo rato.

-Qué horrible…- murmuró la niña. Ella no poseía las mismas formaciones físicas en sus manos como Deidara, pero ella adivinaba que se trataba de algo sumamente doloroso.

-Era una tradición familiar hacer ese tipo de castigo si alguien no controlaba sabiamente sus dones, h´m… Y durante todos esos días estuve increíblemente aburrido, no podía tener misiones y así me quedé dentro de casa todo el tiempo. Me hubiera vuelto loco si no fuera por que en el día de mi cumpleaños un amigo me regaló un violín para matar el tiempo. Ya ni recuerdo cuál era el nombre de mi amigo ni tampoco cómo lucía, pero sí recuerdo bien mi primer violín. Era muy hermoso, h´m. Me ponía a practicar en uno de los jardines de la aldea, mis padres no permitirían que su hijo entrara al mundo de la música… al principio fue bastante difícil manejarlo, pero después de unas semanas ya lo dominaba bastante bien. Muchos dicen que el violín es el instrumento musical más difícil de manejar, pero yo creo que es mentira, a mí no me tomó demasiado trabajo dominarlo por completo, h´m.- se le subió el ego al rubio.

-Una persona normal se toma mucho tiempo en aprender a tocar tal instrumento, pero tú tenías ventaja, las manos de un shinobi son hábiles y rápidas, por eso no te costó mucho trabajo dominar el violín, Deidara.- dijo la kunoichi, aunque ella no estaba segura si ella misma podría tocar tal instrumento. La música no era lo suyo.

-Aún cuando ya me habían liberado de mi castigo yo seguí practicando y practicando. Yo comencé a ser menos discreto con mis presentaciones de violín, mucha gente me veía y alababa por ello. Comencé a disfrutar de esa fama, pero el goce no duró por mucho tiempo, h´m… Tarde o temprano mis padres se dieron cuenta, y su decepción por mí fue mucho más destrozadora de lo que pensé que sería. Yo había hecho mi decisión en ese momento. Les dije que yo me largaría y buscaría otro lugar donde mi arte fuera mejor apreciado, buscaría una ciudad donde yo pudiera vivir alejado del mundo ninja. Mi madre lloró. Pero no me importó realmente, yo sólo tomé mis cosas y salí de Iwa sin que un alma mas que ellos lo supieran, h´m…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_El joven de cabellos rubios logró adquirir información a la mitad de su viaje. De la plática que sostuvo con un pescador, este le había hablado de una tal ciudad donde el arte era muy bien apreciado. Esto instantáneamente abrió el interés del muchacho, preguntando si ahí la música tenía también su lugar. Tenía una mochila de equipaje muy pequeña, lo que llamaba la atención del pescador era la caja que llevaba el joven cargando tras su espalda. Comentó que él era violinista. Generosamente le dio un mapa que lo guiaría a su destino._

"Tasogare… h´m."

_El pescador le advirtió que el camino sería muy largo, pero el joven ya tenía sus propios métodos para poder llegar. Le agradeció cortésmente por el mapa y se marchó del lugar del puerto donde tenía su gran bote pescadero. El día estaba gris como ayer, pero no llovía, así había sido desde el día en el que comenzó su marcha lejos de casa. Era extraño._

_Fue cuestión de días a que el joven pudiera llegar a su destino. Tuvo que conformarse con paseos en carreta que constantemente iban circulando por todo el continente. Pero no se quejaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar caminando todo el día. Sus pies eran pequeños y era una tortura tener que caminar horas y horas por el campo. Compartía todo el tiempo en la carreta con gente desconocida, constantemente los varones mayores de treinta años lo confundían a él con una mujer… esto lo hacía enojar muchas veces. Desde que tenía memoria, la gente siempre lo confundía con una niña, debido a su poca común apariencia afeminada. Sus rasgos faciales eran muy delicados y hermosos y sus rasgados ojos azules que por naturaleza tenían esas abundantes pestañas oscuras. Rasgos que sacó directamente de su madre._

_Sinceramente, no podía esperar más porque llegara el día en el que él pudiera bajarse de esta carreta llevada por caballos, este espacio lleno de gente molesta y apestosa, y por fin detenerse en esa tal metrópolis llamada Tasogare._

_Y el día llegó más rápido de lo que terminó por desear su destino. Se levantó con dolor de espalda, pero pronto se le olvidó el dolor cuando vio el enorme tamaño de la ciudad que tanto esperaba ver. Era gigantesca y también era hermosa. El joven muchacho se emocionó al pensar que desde ahora este sería su hogar. Y el cielo del día era precioso, parecía estar siempre en un crepúsculo, una aurora cálida y acogedora que vigilaba desde arriba a la ciudad._

_Había muchos edificios altos, construcciones que él jamás había visto en su vida. Podía ser que en este lugar vivían muchos del continente extranjero, pero aún había edificaciones que él lograba reconocer de la arquitectura típica; esta ciudad era una especie de mezcla de dos mundos completamente distintos. Tan sólo esperaba que su música fuera más apreciada aquí que en su aldea natal llena de ignorantes y estúpidos._

_Había gastado mucho dinero a lo largo del viaje, y le daba temor gastar más aunque le quedara suficiente para pagar siete noches en un hostal. El muchacho de femenina apariencia encontró al anochecer una especie de edificio abandonado, las puertas estaban selladas con tablas de madera. Subió a la terraza, estaba llena de tierra y suciedad, silenciosa y fría. Abajo había un callejón, no era oscuro, había varias luces color púrpura y algunas de color anaranjado que iluminaban las sombras. Algunas personas se estaban paseando allí, riéndose de chistes ajenos al conocimiento del joven._

_Encontró una caja hecha de madera, le serviría bien para sentarse un rato. Y como no había nada que hacer, él sacó de su funda de duro material el instrumento de madera, aquel hermoso violín de madera fina y también sacó el arco con e que se tocaba siempre dicho instrumento. Comenzó tocando en tonos bajos y lentos, como si fuera la caída de una hoja de un árbol en pleno otoño._

_Escuchaba murmullos provenientes del callejón, gente murmurando acerca del violín que escuchaban. El jovencito sonrió._

_Hubo algo en lo que él no pensó… ¿cómo demonios iba a ganarse la vida con tan sólo tocar en el techo de un edificio abandonado? Necesitaba trabajo y dinero… y la palabra trabajo hacía que le doliese el cerebro al joven violinista inexperto. Los negocios complicados no eran su fuerte. Y no ganaría mucho dinero tan sólo tocando su bello instrumento y esperando a que la gente le arrojara monedas a un sombrero. Era mucho más que eso lo que tenía que hacer._

_A la tercera noche en ese techo abandonado, el frío de la espesa noche comenzaba a hacerlo temblar. Con el dinero restante había comprado sus desayunos y meriendas, pero no había dormido ni un poco. Quizás sí había descansado los ojos un rato, pero no había dormido. Por eso se ponía a tocar su violín con energía y velocidad, así la música lo mantendría despierto. Pero bueno, era tan sólo un chico tonto e inexperto en este mundo grande y solitario, pronto tendría que darse cuenta que todos estos actos no le servirían de nada._

_La tercera noche la sintió diferente, no era tan silenciosa y solitaria como sintió las otras. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió observado, y de muy cerca. Ya había sentido anteriormente que a lo lejos era observado, quizás algunos vecinos distantes de otros edificios, pero esta vez él sentía que lo estaban mirando de muy cerca, casi podría voltear y encontrarse con algún desconocido._

_Lo primero que vio detrás de él, a unos cinco metros de distancia de donde estaba sentado, un hombre que le miraba intrigado con una extraña sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su piel era terriblemente pálida, y sus ojos anormalmente brillantes. El muchacho se asustó un poco, pensando que podría tratarse de un Onryō, ya que el cabello de este afeminado hombre era largo, negro y cubría la mitad de su cara._

_-Hey ¿porqué te detuviste?- preguntó este, tenía una voz casi de simpática y amigable, lo sería si no se viera su perturbadora apariencia. No dejaba de sonreír. El muchacho tan solo sintió un escalofrío al mirarlo directo al rostro. Era obvio que este joven hombre no era un fantasma, pero su apariencia extremadamente joven y fantasmal hacía que se le erizara la piel._

_-Te dije que lo ibas a espantar, idiota.- dijo una voz completamente diferente, una voz más juvenil y enfadada, se dio cuenta que era de un muchacho por lo menos de su misma edad._

_-Eres un aguafiestas, Sasori.- dijo aquel de macabra belleza, sin borrar esa sonrisa casi inhumana… Pero entonces, ante los ojos del chico apareció otro sujeto, casi fue una aparición desde lo oscuro de las sombras, una silueta negra y delgada. El violinista arqueó una ceja al darse por cuenta que lo que sus ojos veían era tan solo un muchacho._

_-Perdona a mi amigo… es hábito suyo asustar a la gente cada cuando puede.- un rostro de delicados rasgos y soñolientos ojos miel ocupó toda la vista del joven artista. Era quizás de la misma edad, pero aparentaba más madurez de la que se supone que debería tener. Su rostro era joven y bello, pero sus ojos, su brillante interior pertenecían a los de un adulto mayor. Sus labios eran curvilíneos y pequeños, un tanto torcidos por la manera en la que gesticulaba su seriedad. Tenía cabello corto y algo desordenado, era de color rojo brillante, al igual que sus delgadas cejas que no tenían la longitud que deberían. Lo más atrayente de su apariencia eran sus remarcadas ojeras, las cuales le daban una apariencia un tanto extraña y parecía que no dormía mucho._

_-No es para tanto, h´m. Ya me estaba a punto de ir.- contestó el joven de rubio cabello._

_-Es una lástima…_

_-¿Mande?- volteó el joven cuando estaba guardando su instrumento en su funda. –¿Es una lástima qué cosa, h´m?_

_-Tocas muy bien el violín, no deberías tocar aquí arriba, o si no, entonces la gente no podría apreciar todo ese talento que tienes, niño.- dijo aquel pelirrojo. –Puedo preguntar… ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Me llamo Deidara, h´m.- dijo el joven violinista, no titubeó frente al pelirrojo, este le sonrió amistosamente, una sonrisa un millón de veces más agradable que la del tipo que parecía muerto viviente._

_-Puedes llamarme Uryuu.- tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento o más, alguien estaba estrechando la mano del jovencito rubio, una mano fría. Antes de darse cuenta estaba a unos escasos centímetros de su cara. El joven llamado Deidara casi obtuvo un infarto con tal sorpresa al tener tan cerca esa cara espeluznantemente sonriente que intentaba interpretar amabilidad con él._

_-Orochimaru…- gruñó el pelirrojo a lo lejos, instantáneamente el sujeto soltó la mano del artista. Deidara se dio cuenta que este hombre extraño no era tan alto como pensó, se imaginaba que fuera como un Dios de la Muerte o algo similar, pero en realidad era casi de la misma altura, quizás le arrebataba unos insignificantes milímetros encima._

_-¿Qué? Me gusta ese nombre. Mi verdadero nombre es demasiado largo, sería molesto que alguien me lo repitiera a cada segundo y con cada grito ¿no, Sasori?- sonrió el hombre de cabellos azabache. Le dio espacio al jovencito violinista_.

"Se llama Orochimaru, no Uryuu… y el de allá se llama Sasori. Creo que ya entendí, h´m."

_-Akasuna no Sasori… no me llames de otra forma ¿esta bien?- dijo casi como una indicación este pelirrojo, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza ante el violinista. –Tocas espectacularmente, Deidara. Me encantaría escucharte de nuevo, mañana aquí mismo…_

_-¿Eh?... ¿Así de fácil quieren que yo toque?_

_-Bueno, un talento como el tuyo no debería desperdiciarse ¿o sí?...- Sasori dio unos pasos hacia el jovencito, era notoria la diferencia de estatura, sin duda el pelirrojo era un par de centímetros más bajo que el joven. Deidara casi dejó salir una carcajada al darse cuenta de esto. Pero, demonios… se veía tan atractivo de cerca, casi lo agarraría de las greñas y lo devoraría a besos. Claro, eso tan sólo fue una fantasía momentánea._

_-Es… está bien, h´m. Si Sasori quiere que yo esté aquí la próxima noche, entonces aquí estaré.- sonrió Deidara, falto de valor para poder discutir contra tal propuesta. Fue tan repentino y rápido, no podía ni hablar. Quizás porque una tonta sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Tan lleno de ingenuidad. El pelirrojo se le acercó más a Deidara, con una mirada más que profunda y brillante, creando una momentánea conexión entre las dos mentes, sólo durando poco menos de un segundo. Deidara se congeló ante esa sensación. Aquel llamado Sasori acercó su rostro al del joven, su boca a la oreja blanca del chico._

_-De verdad… me gustaría escucharte de nuevo, Deidara.- musitó la voz del pelirrojo, el calor de su boca suavemente chocando contra el lóbulo de la oreja… aunque no era necesaria esa cercanía para que se lo dijera. Parecía hacerlo a propósito por alguna razón… aunque fuera un joven ya mayor, Deidara seguía siendo muy inocente. -Me alegra que aceptes…_

_-Este… puedes contar con ello, h´m.- sonrió el chico, era notable el nerviosismo que le causó el pelirrojo al muchacho con la pequeña cercanía. Casi se sentía a sí mismo sudar, era increíble la atmósfera que se creo con tan sólo tenerlo enfrente._

_-Perfecto. No te defraudarás.- sin prisa se dio vuelta, sus ojos cafés seguían puestos en el muchacho que descuidadamente cargaba su violín en sus brazos, hipnotizado por la natural belleza de ese pelirrojo._

_Deidara siempre supo, desde muy pequeño, que sentía atracción física, sexual y sentimental por los varones, y eso no le apenaba en lo absoluto. Aunque jamás lo reveló a sus antiguos amigos o a ninguno de sus parientes, él se sentía cómodo con sus preferencias sexuales, no había necesidad de que nadie tuviera que saber que él era gay, porque él bien sabía que tan sólo le causaría problemas con la otra gente, ya que en la aldea donde él provenía ese tipo de fetichismos no eran bien aceptados. Aunque sabía bien que él gustaba de gente de su mismo género… jamás se había enamorado antes de verdad. Deidara nunca había dejado que su corazón latiera por alguien en especial. De repente se sentía solo y estúpido, como un niño tonto que tomaba decisiones erróneas y sin sentido. Se preguntaba porqué no aprovechó cuando tuvo oportunidad y por lo menos saber qué se sentía tener una relación con un hombre… Se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al irse de su hogar._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-A la siguiente noche, ahí estuvieron Orochimaru y Sasori no Danna tal y como me lo prometieron, h´m. Trajeron a unas varias personas con ellos, algo que inicialmente yo ya me esperaba…

-Pero, Deidara… ¿acaso ese hombre… Orochimaru…?

-Déjame terminar de contarte, h´m. Pronto lo sabrás todo.- interrumpió el rubio. La muchacha sólo asintió callada cuando era ella quien ocupaba la cama del vampiro y este estaba sentado en una silla acolchonada, aparentemente sin ninguna incomodidad. –Esa noche… bueno, fue el mejor golpe de suerte que llegué a tener en mi joven vida… Resultó que uno de los hombres que estaban en el pequeño público era director de una orquesta de Tasogare, sin pensarlo él me quiso en su grupo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Sasori se acercó al muchacho de rubio cabello, reposaba en una silla tras una cansada demostración con su instrumento de música, en sus manos tenía una botella de agua. Entonces, cuando Deidara notó la presencia del pelirrojo, volteó a verle y sonrió._

_-¡Eres tú!- dijo emocionado, sus rasgados ojos azules brillando ante la presencia de este vestido de elegancia negra. Sasori sólo rió retorciendo su boca sonrosada en una tierna sonrisa. Había él venido a hablar con él después de todo._

_-Te dije que no te decepcionarías…_

_-¡Claro que no!- exclamó feliz al levantarse de donde él estaba sentado. –Gracias por todo, Sasori. No creía que había personas tan buenas en este lugar, h´m… ¿por qué?- muy animado preguntó._

_-No lo sé_.

"¿Qué?" _Deidara se congeló._

_-En realidad no tengo la más remota idea de porqué lo hice...- respondió Sasori ladeando un poco su cabeza, perdiendo por un par de segundos la vista del joven rubio. –Quizás… quizás sólo porque Orochimaru insistió en ello. Él te ha estado mirando desde el primer día en el que viniste y él me dijo que eras bueno para el violín… Terminó convenciéndome de venir a verte, y la verdad no estoy arrepentido._

_Deidara sonrió con esta declaración. No se lo imaginó._

_Demonios, de cerca se veía tan atractivo, tan hermosos como ningún otro ser humano que haya visto. Sasori se sentó a su lado, le comenzó a hablar acerca de algo, pero el muchacho rubio no escuchaba. Discretamente miraba con atención los ojos del pelirrojo. Cada rasgo facial lo miraba con detenimiento. La piel de este era como porcelana, blanca y perfecta como la de una muñeca…Una sonrisa boba e infantil invadía la cara de Deidara. Se frunció un poco el entrecejo de Sasori al notar que el violinista no le ponía atención._

_-¿Estás escuchando, Deidara?- preguntó Sasori arqueando una ceja. El rubio se disculpó admitiendo que estaba distraído. No era fácil mentir para él. Él no era un mentiroso. –Hay un lugar donde tú puedes hospedarte. No me preguntes cómo es que sé que tú no duermes en ningún lugar. Confía en mí._

_Sasori le entregó una especie de sobre al joven, este seguía viéndose confundido._

_-Con esto podrás quedarte hospedado en el hotel que indica por el tiempo que tú necesites… hasta que ganes tu dinero y trabajo y tengas lo suficiente para comprar tu propio hogar ¿entendido?- sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, Deidara trataba de asesinar el pensamiento de querer arrojársele en sus brazos y besarlo fuertemente. Se contuvo bien._

_-…- se le quedaba mirando al sobre estupefacto, una lenta sonrisa iluminó su cara color crema. –Gracias, h´m… Eres tan buena persona._

_De repente el tiempo se congeló en sus ojos. Por alguna razón Deidara se le quedó viendo tanto tiempo a los ojos castaños del pelirrojo misterioso, se quedó viendo por tanto tiempo que casi creyó que su alma quedó atrapada ahí adentro. Estaba muy cerca de él, embrujado por completo por aquella perfecta belleza, casi podría rozar con sus labios esa pálida piel aunque sea por un instante. Abruptamente Sasori se apartó de él, habiendo un leve sonrojo en su casi infantil rostro._

_-Perdona, pero me tengo que ir, Deidara._

_-No… ¡Espera!- reaccionó con más exageración de la que quería al llamar a Sasori, este se detuvo tan sólo lo miró por unos segundos y Deidara no pudo hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca cuando tuvo oportunidad. Su garganta se había secado de repente._

_Sólo silencio. Sasori se tuvo que ir sin redirigirle la palabra._

_Mierda ¿Porqué no aprovechó esos segundos para decirle algo?... ¿Qué tan difícil era tener que decirle que lo quería volver a ver de nuevo?... ¿Una cena romántica o una salida nocturna? Acaso eso era tan difícil? Bueno, Deidara sabía las pocas probabilidades de que él aceptara, casi sólo arruinaría todo. Sería terrible que Sasori se enterara de las intenciones del músico._

_Pasaron un par de semanas desde el último encuentro entre esos dos. Deidara, tal como aquel director musical le prometió, él pudo unirse al grupo de práctica. Eran personas agradables, la mayoría era mayor de edad que él, pero todos compartían casi los mismos gustos y pensamientos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Deidara sentía que pertenecía a una familia de nuevo. Era feliz._

_Tenía que ir todos los días a practicar a la casa del director, que simultáneamente era donde allí era una especie de escuela de arte musical. De los pocos lugares en Tasogare donde uno podía tomar lecciones de música. Quizás era el único lugar en toda la ciudad. Deidara sabía lo privilegiado que era en esos momentos. Ahora mismo vivía las comodidades que no cualquiera podría tener en su vida. Demonios ¿entonces porqué se sentía así de mal por dentro? Por qué este vacío seguía sin llenarse? Deidara era feliz, no lo podía negar, pero sabía que algo le faltaba, sentía un hueco en medio de su pecho, de su vida._

_Entonces lo vio, repentinamente volvió a sus ojos ese joven. Ahí, mientras estaba con sus compañeros, siguiendo las notas de las partituras de su violín completando aquella pieza en la que andaban trabajando desde que él había llegado a unírseles. Dejó de hacer sonar las cuerdas en cuanto lo vio, le estaba sonriendo discretamente; el sonrojo tomó una vez su poder en su cara. Inevitablemente Deidara le devolvió una sonrisa igual de boba que la vez anterior, sabiendo que ahora mismo su cara estaba completamente roja y Sasori se había vuelto su distracción en su práctica._

_-Ah, perdonen.- se disculpó el rubio al notar que sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su abrupta falta de atención a su actual actividad. Recomenzaron de nuevo la pieza. Pero difícilmente Deidara se concentraba ahora, ya que el joven pelirrojo lo estaba observando sentado desde fuera de la puerta del salón. Tendría que evitar distraerse con todas sus fuerzas, incluso comenzaba a sudar ahora mismo._

_-¿Te quité la concentración, Deidara?- Sasori le dirigió la palabra al joven músico. Deidara quedó estupefacto cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo, habían pasado tan sólo dos semanas y ya casi o había olvidado. El pasillo era casi oscuridad completamente, ya todos se habían ido a sus hogares y ambos estaban completamente solos en el lugar. El director tampoco estaba, ya que fue a una junta importante, pero no tardaría en llegar; sólo eran ellos dos y la luz encendida en el salón de práctica. En una se sus manos, Sasori tenía una toalla blanca de algodón y en la otra una botella de agua fría. El rubio agradeció el gesto de este otro sonriendo simpáticamente._

_-No, claro que no, h´m._

_-Tocas excelentemente, aún cuando te encuentras nervioso… ¿qué planean hacer tú y tu grupo?- preguntó el pelirrojo recargando la espalda en la pared mientras que Deidara utilizaba la toalla ¿de verdad había sudado tanto?_

_-El señor Director nos hará tocar en el Teatro Kagrra, supongo que lo conoces, h´m. Yo no lo conozco.- contestó el rubio, tomando un poco de seriedad, una mirada más serena en sus ojos. Tenía que mantenerse calmado frente a él, debía pretender no sentir esta extraña atmósfera que lo rodeaba cuando lo tenía cerca. Sentía como si fuera a caerse y lo único que pudiera sostenerle de su caída fuera Sasori. Era una tensión tremenda desde el principio… ¿sería acaso Sasori el hombre indicado para experimentar? No, primero debería preguntar._

_-Conozco Kagrra. Es un lugar muy espacioso. Orochimaru me ha llevado ahí unas decenas de veces para ver sus obras de teatro favoritas…_

_Deidara de repente sintió algo extraño… ¿Orochimaru? Acaso ese hombre era…? No, Deidara se negaba a pensar de ese modo. No podía ser así, sería demasiado obvio de adivinar. Pero ¿sería posible que aquel extraño hombre fuera pareja de Sasori? Deidara no comprendía su propia reacción interna… Lo que él quería y deseaba era solamente experimentar, sentir la sensación de manejar y ser manejado por otro hombre ¿Por qué de repente se preocupaba por que Sasori tuviera pareja o no? No podía enamorarse, no estaba enamorado. Esto se llamaba interés._

_-… y he de admitir que aquella fue buena. Se percibe muy bien el sonido en su interior, así que ahí podrás lucirte muy bien, Deidara. Kagrra es una excelente elección._

_-Sí, h´m… supongo.- Deidara al parecer se perdió de nuevo en sus propios pensamientos, una vez más no escuchó ni la mitad de lo que dijo Sasori. Pero no tenía el valor de decirle esto. También sentía respeto por Sasori, aunque sabía que sus propias intenciones eran un tanto sucias y despiadadas._

_-¿Deseas que te muestre su interior, Deidara?- preguntó el misterioso pelirrojo, esa irresistible miraba miel que hacía al joven violinista por poco caer a sus pies. Deidara tan sólo asintió levemente._

_-Bien. Puedo mostrarte ahora mismo, Deidara._

_-¿Ahora mismo? Pero ya es muy tarde, h´m. ¿Seguirá abierto a estas horas?..._

_Sasori sonrió de nuevo, el joven músico notaba algo extraño en la inusual sonrisa del pelirrojo; sus dientes eran tan blancos como papel y podía distinguir que los colmillos se veían más puntiagudos y sobresalientes que el resto de sus dientes. Pero a Deidara no le importó, al ver que Sasori caminaba sin prisa hacia una dirección, sin pensarlo el muchacho lo comenzó a seguir._

_-Veamos si sigue abierto.- rió Sasori. Pero Deidara no encontraba el motivo para reírse._

_-No creo, h´m… Mejor no.- Deidara se detuvo en sus pasos. Un segundo después el pelirrojo también. Lo miró extrañado_

_-Creí que tú querías ir verlo, Deidara.- dijo el sombrío chico manteniendo esa mirada mística hacia el rubio. –Ahora mismo es una buena hora ¿no confías en mí?_

_¿Qué sucedía? De repente Sasori estaba mostrándose diferente, más insinuante, sus labios eran como una tétrica invitación a rendirse ante la tentación. Maldita tentación._

_-No, no es eso… es que yo…- las palabras difícilmente salían de su garganta. Realmente este ambiente interno le mataba. La tentadora oscuridad de este pasillo, la cercanía del pelirrojo era tan cálida, no aguantaría ese impulso por más tiempo. Deidara estaba completamente sin palabras, teniendo el latido de su propio corazón sonando dentro de su cabeza como un ruidoso tambor. Sasori sonrió ante el silencio estremecedor del joven. Una de sus pálidas manos se extendió a la sonrosada cara de Deidara._

_-Eres hermoso ¿sabes?- dijo mientras los dedos largos y blancos se entrelazaban con los dorados cabellos del chico, cariñosamente acariciaba la mejilla del joven con su pulgar. Le miraba de un modo extraño, difícil de definir. Su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo… pero una duda cruzaba por su cabeza¿Sasori, este mismo hombre, acaso le estaba coqueteando?_

_-Deidara, no tienes idea de cómo me siento cuando estoy cerca de ti… siento que me voy a volver loco con tan sólo mirarte.- sensuales palabras que murmuraba a su oído, su voz chocando contra el lóbulo de su oreja; Sasori había aprisionado al joven chico contra la pared fría, su otra mano sosteniendo con firmeza el hombro del muchacho sin exceder con su fuerza. Y Deidara no se quedó sin hacer nada, trató de alejarlo con ambas manos empujando su pecho, pero no resultaba, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. –Jamás yo podría dejar ir a alguien con tanta hermosura y perfección como la tuya… te deseo tanto._

_-No… Sasori. Yo… esto no tiene que ser así… yo no quiero que…- no podía formular bien sus palabras, el aliento caliente del pelirrojo soplaba en la sensible piel de su cuello. Deidara se dio cuenta del tacto suave de unos labios rozando superficialmente la longitud de su cuello, la piel del joven se erizaba y su respiración se volvía más rápida y profunda. –Sasori… ¿qué estás…?_

_Fue silenciado por un beso gentil en su cuello, repitió la acción y el beso se volvía más profundo, succionando levemente la piel del chico, dejándole así una huella de saliva. Deidara cerró los ojos mientras el pelirrojo continuaba con su labor, sentía cómo este excitante trabajo ascendía de poco a poco a su mandíbula, a su mejilla y su oreja. El jovencito rubio comenzaba a jadear de placer, dejándose ante el otro a que hiciera lo que quisiera con él._

_-Veo que ya no pones resistencia ¿eh?- murmuró al oído de su presa. Con sus dientes mordió débilmente el lóbulo de la oreja de Deidara. –Me he dado cuenta, Deidara, desde el primer instante en el que nos vimos, tu corazón late con fuerza salvaje y tu mirada sólo tiene fijación en lo que soy… ¿no te parece coincidencia que ambos hayamos esperado tanto por lo mismo? Tú no me engañas, Deidara. Yo sé muy bien que querías esto tanto como yo lo quise._

_La lengua de Sasori salió de su lugar y trazó sobre el cuello del muchacho, saboreando su piel sin prisa, simultáneamente enviando escalofríos a su espina. Sasori era increíble con su técnica de besos, era increíblemente excitante la manera en la que empleaba su boca. Por un segundo Deidara también quiso hacer algo para recompensarle. Sus manos fueron a parar a la cabeza del pelirrojo, la urgencia lo estaba por matar. Sin ninguna preparación, guió la cabeza de Sasori para hacer a esa boca chocar contra sus labios. Ásperas lenguas de varones por fin se encontraron en una tortuosa espera._

_Pudo probar de su saliva, podía adivinar que había comido alguna fruta no hace mucho, quizás una naranja y también piña. El ritmo con el que él movía su boca era fascinante, eventualmente con sus dientes mordía con suavidad los labios del rubio, y su caliente lengua exploraba cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del joven. Las manos de Sasori tampoco quedaban quietas, recorrían su torso, su barriga y pecho. Buscaba sentir toda esa piel, sus pálidas manos traspasando debajo de la camisa del chico, fueron a buscar en la espalda de él cuando comenzó a presionar su cuerpo contra el otro, juntándose lo más posible, sintiendo así su excitación dura como roca. Sus bocas en ningún momento se detuvieron._

_Por unos segundos eran solamente ellos dos encerrados en su burbuja de calor y retorcida pasión. La lujuria le terminó ganando por completo al sentido común y a cualquier pensamiento que Deidara tenía en su cabeza, ya no recordaba nada de lo que pasó este día, sólo estaba Sasori y nada más._

_Sintió las manos de Sasori descender más debajo de su espalda, estaban bajando dentro de su pantalón, tocando más piel de la que uno debería. Estaba perdiendo el control ahora. Pero antes que sus manos alcanzaran sus nalgas, ambos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Sasori se separó rápidamente del jovencito. Deidara jadeaba agitado, limpiando con su mano un rastro de saliva por el lascivo beso del pelirrojo._

_-El Director ha llegado.- dijo Sasori, aparentemente menos agitado que el rubio. –Será mejor que guardes tus cosas y regreses a tu apartamento, Deidara…_

_-Pero… Sasori, tú… ¿acaso no vas a decirme algo que yo no sepa?_

_-Mira, Deidara… hablaremos de esto más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Por el momento, sólo ve y despídete del Director, ve de vuelta a tu apartamento y yo te seguiré después…_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Después que seguí sus indicaciones, ahí vino Sasori, tal como me lo prometió, h´m. Ahí hablamos acerca de lo sucedido y exactamente cuáles eran las intenciones de cada uno.

-¿Seguro que no hicieron algo más que sólo hablar?- rió la pelirrosa. Deidara lo negó, pero con esa afirmación le bastó a Sakura para saber que él no mentía.

Era de mañana, Sakura difícilmente pudo dormir y esperar para saber qué sucedía después. La historia de Deidara se había vuelto para ella una interesante novela auditiva que sólo ella podía disfrutar.

-Pero entonces… ¿antes, tú y Sasori no se amaban de verdad?... ¿Sólo era noviazgo por conveniencia?

-No por conveniencia, h´m. Mas bien era por querer… experimentar.- dijo Deidara no muy seguro de sus propias palabras. Sakura por un momento no pudo entender cómo es que Sasori y Deidara lograron amarse tratándose de una relación como esa. –Sasori no Danna sólo estaba enamorado de mi "belleza" física, eso fue lo primero que me aclaro antes que ninguna otra cosa. Él es un bastardo superficial irremediable, lo debiste haber notado ya, h´m.- rió el rubio como si tratara de un chiste muy bueno.

-Pero… supongo que de poco a poco ustedes se enamoraron…

-Mira, Sakura… en esos tiempos yo era una persona muy ingenua y fácil de acceder. Yo era joven y tonto, Sakura. Me dejé llevar por todo tan rápido y… bueno, me comencé a tomar todo con mucho más seriedad de la que debía, h´m.

-Es decir… ¿fuiste tú quien se enamoró primero?

-Exacto, h´m.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Día tras día lo veía, cada vez con más frecuencia. Sasori, su primer y nuevo amante lo veía todos los días, viéndolo sentado desde una silla fuera del salón de práctica de violín. Deidara no podía evitar no mirarle y sonrojarse cuando Sasori hacia una seña de saludo. Habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde aquel momento apasionado acontecido en las sombras de este mismo lugar. Pero no hablaban tanto como uno pensaría. En una de nueve veces que lo veía, hablaba con él. Jamás habían llegado más lejos de lo que había en un enternecedor beso. Siempre desaparecía cuando Deidara le quería decir algo. Sasori era un hombre realmente ocupado, pero Deidara sabía muy poco acerca del oficio que el pelirrojo ejecutaba._

_Sabía que Sasori se dedicaba a la fabricación de muñecas y demás cosas relacionadas. También sabía que él fue un shinobi perteneciente a Sunagakagure, ex maestro de las marionetas para ser más preciso. Pero aún así Deidara no entendía las innumerables desapariciones que Sasori hacía en medio del tiempo. Era cierto, el trabajo que Sasori tenía era atareado, pero no era posible que eso ocupara todo su tiempo. Y Deidara le había contado todo a Sasori, su vida, sus sueños y ambiciones. No había detalle que él no le haya contado al pelirrojo. Sin embargo Deidara sabía que el pelirrojo no le estaba contando todo lo que debía saber ¿acaso no sentía lo mismo que él?_

_Todo esto y más lo pensó Deidara mientras estaba sentado en esta banca de piedra en el parque central de Tasogare. Comenzaba el verano, el cielo estaba tan precioso como recordaba en aquel día, el día en el que llegó a esta ciudad tan mágica. El aire estaba caliente, debido que esta ciudad estaba unos kilómetros cerca del mar, ya se imaginaba lo delicioso que estaría el clima en una playa. Entonces, al anochecer, notó una presencia familiar acercársele, Deidara sonrió._

_-Sasori._

_Sasori se sentó a su lado en silencio. Deidara notaba algo extraño. Algo demasiado curioso. Sasori estaba usando demasiada ropa, cosa bastante curiosa en un clima cálido. Usaba un abrigo negro con capucha, una bufanda y guantes de cuero. Se retiró la capucha y los guantes para después mirar lánguidamente._

_-Deidara, lamento no haberme presentado en los últimos tres días… de verdad estuve muy ocupado. Lo siento.- esta era la quinta vez que Sasori se disculpaba de esta manera tan frágil. Parecía un inocente ángel cuando hacía esto… por eso Deidara ya sabía lo que venía después. Y esta vez venía preparado._

_-¿Eh?- pasaron como cinco segundos… ¿porqué no había atacado?_

_Como una serpiente atacando a un ratón, Sasori se lanzó sobre Deidara, aprisionando sus hombros con sus brazos. Inevitablemente Deidara cayó duramente acostado sobre la banca, Sasori sobre él, su lengua intentando penetrar la boca del joven, Deidara tuvo que acceder a los impulsos del pelirrojo. Sasori jamás explicaba sus extrañas formas de mostrar afecto… cada que se disculpaba con Deidara, Sasori siempre lo besaba de esta forma. Y el joven músico no estaba molesto, la agradaba bastante, el único problema era cuando lo hacían en público… aunque la gente confundiera a Deidara con una muchacha, aún así le incomodaba que la gente se les quedara viendo mientras se besaban de esa forma._

_-Espera, Sasori…. H´m…- trató de quitárselo de encima, apenas logró separar sus bocas. Sasori siempre era precipitado con su pasión. Un tono rojizo manchaba las mejillas de Deidara._

_-Perdón… ya sabes cómo soy…- rió el pelirrojo, con una mano le ofreció al joven levantarse. Fueron caminando juntos, mano sobre hombre y rodeando cadera._

_-Mañana te toca tu primer concierto¿estás preparado para eso, Deidara?- preguntó el pelirrojo, no demostrando el interés que debería. Esto afecto un poco los nervios del jovencito._

_-Pues… sí. Aunque será la primera vez que tocaré frente a tanta gente, h´m._

_-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó sin cambiar el tono de voz._

_-Sí, supongo que un poco, h´m. Me toca a mí hacer un solo.- dijo el joven, sin quitarle de encima los ojos a Sasori, tratando de averiguar qué cosa tenía en mente ahora. Alguien tan perverso como él no era una mente fácil de descifrar. Pero lo amaba, aún así su corazón latía por él._

_-Mañana en la noche, Deidara, yo estaré también presenciando el concierto… será mejor que no tengas ya tantos nervios, los nervios sólo arruinarán por completo mi sorpresa._

_-¿Sorpresa?... ¿Cuál sorpresa?- preguntó extrañado el joven, su atención devorada por la curiosidad al ver tan extraña sonrisa en su pareja. El pelirrojo sólo se le aproximó y le besó sutilmente la frente al rubio, al mismo tiempo le recogió unos mechones rubios poniéndolos tras su oreja._

_-Ya lo verás. Cuando termine el concierto… te estaré esperando tras bambalinas, Deidara. Nos vemos.- rió al último, se fue una vez más sin dar explicación. Tenía que suceder esto después de una plática corto plazo. No siempre era de este modo, Deidara bien lo sabía. Había incluso veces en las que hablaban casi por toda una noche, temas interesantes tanto ridículos, pero siempre era agradable para Deidara. Hablar con Sasori era algo de lo que realmente disfrutaba hacer en el tiempo que tenía libre._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-El día del concierto… h´m… no lo recuerdo muy bien que digamos, Sakura.- dijo el vampiro al rascarse la nuca, una mueca que mostraba tanto vergüenza como gracia. –Lo sé ¿cómo pude yo olvidarme de mi primer concierto importante así de simple?... estuve todo el día pensando en Sasori, todo el tiempo estuve nervioso, mirando de un rincón a otro para ver si él se encontraba en las sombras, h´m.

Sakura arqueó una ceja al darle un sorbo a la pajilla que conectaba con el vaso de jugo de manzana.

-¿Y entonces qué recuerdas de ese día?...- preguntó la pelirrosa, suponiendo saber ahora la respuesta. Esperó por medio de un inquietante silencio.

-Tuvimos sexo, h´m.

* * *

**Onryō: Espíritu o fantasma vengativo (ej.: Ringu, Ju-On… etc.)**

**Kagrra: Tipo de baile teatral japonés de la religión de Shinto (también se le conoce como Kagura).**

* * *

**No fue prescisamente un capítulo tan profundo como lo debería ser, lo sé. Pero veamos si me funciona, jeje n.nU **

**PERDÓNENME POR LA EXCESIVA TARDANZA, REALMENTE ME SIENTO MUY APENADA.**

**ATENCIÓN: he comenzado ya el siguiente capítulo... y les aviso que habrá un lemon. Eso es: candente, hermoso y super-gay sexo entre dos chicos!! xD**

**Tan sólo espero no tardarme demasiado al escribir el siguiente capítulo.n Trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.**


	6. Acontecimientos

**Lo siento mucho, de nuevo me he tardado más de lo que debería... espero que me perdonen por tomerme mi tiempo. Pero pongan una carita feliz! Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo xD**

**Agradezco la paciencia de los que la tuvieron. Y también les agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme reviews (no todos son tan buenos como me gustaría que fueran, pero me hacen sentir feliz).**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, y espero que disfruten este capítulo (Oh, yeah baby, sexo candente entre dos hombre super sexys!) xD´**

**-o**

**-o**

**-o**

**-o**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Acontecimientos.**

* * *

Deidara guardó silencio de nuevo, y Sakura sólo frunció levemente el entrecejo, preguntándose por qué de repente se quedó callado. Sakura subió sus pies a la silla, posicionándose en cuclillas sobre esta, y miró extrañada a su pálido amigo. Con sus manos en sus rodillas y estirando su cuello hacia él, ella mostró interés repentino en él.

-¿Sucede algo, Deidara?- preguntó la jovencita de ojos verdes. Él sólo hizo una mueca a la niña pelirrosa.

-Nada, h´m. Sólo me quedé pensando… me pierdo de repente en mis propios recuerdos.- rió el rubio. –Bueno, seguiré contando… ya eres mayor y bueno… no me molestará contarte detalle por detalle, h´m.

-Un momento…- interrumpió la chica. Sus ojos jade abiertos de asombro. –¿Acaso vas a contarme cómo…?- instantáneamente se sonrojó. Toda su cara estaba de color rojo brillante, frunciendo de forma extraña su ceja derecha.

-Si no quieres que lo haga…

-Está bien, Deidara. Yo… yo no soy alguna niñita pequeña.- exclamó la pelirrosa apenada, sabiendo que su yo interno aclamaba su victoria.

-Pequeña pervertida, h´m.

-No me llames así. Para empezar, tú eres quién me está invitando a escuchar ¿eh?- respondió la muchacha como en su pequeña defensa. Pero en el fondo ella siempre sabría que Deidara tenía toda la razón. Ella era una pervertida.

-Continuo.- bostezó el rubio, mostrando poco menos entusiasmo. Era evidente su cansancio después de haber tanto tiempo estado despierto por ella.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Se lo llevó jalando del brazo, y el joven músico seguía demasiado inocente como para entender qué cosa estaba sucediendo. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía qué sucedía… pero seguramente la pena no le permitía pensar bien. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarle a Sasori para saber sus verdaderas intenciones ahora mismo. Se lo llevaba discretamente, al lugar más profundo y oscuro de las bambalinas del teatro… había poca gente, nada de gente, ni un alma._

_-Por aquí.- Sasori lo guió hacia una puerta, una con pintura blanca deslavada por los años, escondida en las sombras más oscuras de este inmenso teatro… apenas podían escucharse las voces del gentío a lo lejos de donde Sasori y Deidara se encontraban._

_-¿H´m?... ¿Qué es este cuarto, Sasori?- preguntó el rubio, el interior estaba oscuro, pero cuando Sasori encendió la luz, se sorprendió de lo limpio que era adentro. La pintura de las paredes estaba cayéndose, pero todo estaba bastante higiénico, uno podría hasta comer en el suelo ¿Acaso Sasori preparó este cuarto antes de venir? Había otros muebles de madera, aparentemente limpios y seguros, y lo que llamó la atención fue aquel sillón de madera, parecía una pequeña cama… ¿cama?...oh, no…una cama… Esto lo confirmaba todo._

_-Eh… ¿Sasori?...- tras escuchar la puerta cerrase tras él y su acompañante._

_-He esperado por tanto tiempo por esto… No tienes idea, Deidara.- su cara estaba tan cerca de él, casi lo podría besar, pero sólo terminó espantando al rubio debido a la sorpresa, casi perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Sasori lo atrapó con velocidad. Pronto Deidara se dio cuenta que Sasori era lo único que lo sostenía de caerse al piso, también notó que su rodilla izquierda estaba pegada en la entrepierna de Sasori. Pero al pelirrojo no parecía importarle en lo absoluto._

_Lentamente, casi con delicadeza, Sasori trató de levantar el peso de Deidara, y el joven notando la increíble facilidad con la que él lo cargaba. Antes de siquiera suspirar, Deidara notó que ambos cuerpos ya estaban juntos, no pudo evitar que sus brazos fuesen a rodear el cuello de su amante. La proximidad de sus rostros era muy cercana, sus labios sonrosados temblaban terriblemente por la tentación en la que debían de caer de nuevo, suavemente se contactaron ambas bocas una vez más, abriendo paso a lo que eran sus hambrientas lenguas. Hacía calor. Sasori utilizó su fuerza para dejar a Deidara sentado en el suelo, lo tomó de los hombros sin dejar de besarlo. Lentamente lo comenzaba a recostar en el suelo, ambos cuerpos rendidos ante la tentación y lujuria. Pero un sentimiento turbio interrumpió el encantamiento sobre Deidara._

_-H´m… en el… piso… no…- apenas pudo decir el rubio entre besos, tratando forzosamente de apartar a su amante con sus manos. Por un segundo Sasori se detuvo, observó el sonrojado rostro de su joven pretendiente. Antes que Deidara reaccionara, Sasori atrapó con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja del joven causando un extraño efecto en él. El pelirrojo rápidamente y con mucha facilidad levantó a Deidara tomándolo con ambas manos del trasero posicionado de una forma en la que él estaba obligado a rodear con sus largas piernas la cadera de Sasori. Entonces lo dejó sobre aquel sillón de colchón rojo, obligándole a recostarse de nuevo._

_-¿Mejor?- Deidara asintió levemente, entonces el pelirrojo volvió a tomar acción. Al darse cuenta de un poco de oposición por parte del rubio, Sasori montó sobre el amplio sillón, sus manos apresaban por los costados los brazos de Deidara, un pequeño castigo por resistirse ante él, al ver que volviese a cooperar le dejaría ir. Casi con rudeza y desesperación besó cada centímetro de la perfecta cara del joven sin necesidad de sacar la lengua de su lugar. Ocasionalmente Sasori reposaba su frente sobre la de Deidara, comenzaba a jadear a propósito frente a los ojos de Deidara, era obvia su intención._

_-Espero que ya estés más tranquilo, Deidara.- murmuró frente a sus ojos. Soltó la presión que tenía sobre los brazos de Deidara; con una mano Sasori sostuvo su propio peso, con la otra hundió sus dedos bajo la camisa del joven. Obviamente el rubio tuvo que reaccionar ante el cálido contacto de los dedos de Sasori sobre la piel de su estómago y pecho._

_-Sa… Sasori.- ladeó su cabeza a otra dirección para evitar el contacto de ojos, notó que los dedos de Sasori comenzaban a juguetear con uno de sus pezones. Pronto este pequeño punto quedó endurecido y Sasori sonrió al notarlo. Al desabotonar sin prisa la camisa del joven, Sasori cayó en un hechizo del que ya jamás podría salir en su vida, ya que el cuerpo de Deidara era toda una belleza. Era natural que alguien que alguna vez fue un guerrero ninja tuviera un escultural tan bien formado. Aún Deidara no movía un dedo para tocar a Sasori, el pelirrojo plantaba suaves besos sobre su cuello, eventualmente su lengua salió para saborear un poco esa tersa piel, lentamente fue descendiendo al punto en el que anteriormente trabajaba. Deidara comenzó a jadear mientras su mano se aferraba a lo que era la camisa del pelirrojo. Primero, Sasori cerraba sus labios alrededor del pezón erguido, mordisqueando sin apuros eventualmente succionándolo y lamiéndolo dejando excesos pequeños de saliva en la sensible piel del rubio. Acompañado de los suaves jadeos del otro varón, este momento no quería que terminara jamás._

_-Nngh… No sólo… ahí… Sasori.- susurró el joven de amarilla cabellera, apenas capaz de hablar por el placer que le brindaba Sasori. Ni siquiera el mismo portador de este cuerpo sabía lo sensible que sería ante tal estimulación. Sintió desesperación por querer sentir más y más… Al parecer, Sasori logró leer estos pensamientos de algún modo, porque ahora su otra mano había descendido al bulto bajo su pantalón. La reacción de Deidara fue natural, pues era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba así._

_-Relájate, Deidara… No te alteres.- con calma murmuró al besar suavemente la nariz del otro hombre. Le volvió otro beso en los labios, gentil y sin apuros, aprovechando esta pequeña distracción para desabotonar el pantalón de Deidara, este se dejo sin protestar, las caricias del otro eran tiernas y cálidas. Su mano acariciaba sin pudor el vello púbico, los dedos deslizándose por la longitud del sexo del rubio._

_-Sasori…- el joven estaba completamente sonrojado, no pudiendo creerse que finalmente esta fantasía se hacía realidad. Quiso hablar, pero Sasori comenzaba a ejecutar presión en la cabeza de su miembro, lanzó una pequeña risita cuando vio la reacción de Deidara._

_-Vaya, vaya, Deidara… sí que eres bien dotado ¿eh?- sonrió maliciosamente el pelirrojo de ojos oscuros, como hojuelas de café. Con su áspera lengua relamió los labios del rubio, y este hizo una mueca similar a indignación._

_-Yo quiero ser el activo. No estoy hecho para ser el pasivo, h´m.- dijo Deidara, su timbre de voz no encajaba con su afirmación, mucho menos en la posición en la que se encontraba en estos momentos. Sasori sólo se rió más._

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar a hacer tal cosa?- dijo el pelirrojo, la mano que poseía al miembro del rubio comenzaba a maniobrar sus dedos en movimientos placenteros sobre la punta, la parte más sensible. Deidara exclamó un ruidoso gemido que ni tuvo la prudencia a contener. Quiso detenerle con las manos, pero Sasori aumentó la velocidad de esos movimientos, haciéndole rendirse al instante. Sasori se levantó, sin soltar con su mano el órgano del joven, de nuevo arrodillándose sobre él, pero levantó las piernas del rubio de modo que se encontraban en una posición muy prometedora ahora mismo._

_-¡Dije que no quiero ser el pasivo, h´m!- pero aún así no hacía esfuerzo por evitar al confiado pelirrojo sonriente, lo que lo hizo a Deidara sonrojarse aún más. Estaba a punto de quejarse por que Sasori se detuvo con sus movimientos, pero se dio cuenta que ahora él le trataba de quitar los pantalones. -¿No crees que te estás precipitando demasiado, Sasori, h´m?- exclamó exageradamente el rubio cuando el otro había dejado descubierto por completo el trasero de Deidara. Sasori se rió de nuevo._

"¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa más que reírte, h´m?"

_-No te preocupes… Me aseguraré de que te sea placentero ser el pasivo.- susurró el pelirrojo, levantando más los pantalones de Deidara pero este ponía resistencia de nuevo. –Deidara, no me lo pongas difícil, por favor.- y no hacía caso al dominante, ponía una resistencia inútil. –Veamos qué tanto te opondrás ahora.- la cara de Sasori descendió entre los muslos internos del rubio, donde hacía más calor, la cara del joven se sonrojó aún más, sus cejas arqueadas de sorpresa. El aliento cálido del pelirrojo chocando contra las bolas del otro, con una mano tomaba el pene de su propietario._

_-Sasori… qué… ¿qué haces?- el pelirrojo no le prestó caso al joven, con otra él había tomado posesión de los testículos de este. Otra vez con sus dedos se puso a masturbarlo suavemente, cosa que Deidara ya se esperaba desde antes. Pero esta nueva estimulación que llegó de repente lo sorprendió por completo. Sasori comenzaba a lamer su órgano masculino, de algún modo, era excitante aquel húmedo contacto; cada movimiento de lengua coordinado con el de sus dedos. Deidara gemía sin reprimirse._

_Cuando el pelirrojo aceleró sus movimientos, el joven sintió cómo llegaba su glorioso clímax. Sasori se tragó una de las bolas de su compañero, lo que lo hizo gritar de éxtasis puro. El pelirrojo apuntó el pene del rubio hacia el estómago de este, para evitar que la eyaculación cayera en su cara._

_-Qué bonito, h´m.- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo y con la ceja arqueada al mirar su estómago y pecho manchados de su propia semilla. Pero Sasori se encargó de limpiarlo… con su propia manga. –…Gracias, h´m._

_-Ahora, Deidara… Es hora de que tú me complazcas a mí.- era una mirada perversa la que el pelirrojo tenía en su joven rostro blanco, casi daba miedo mirarlo a los ojos. Esa sonrisa siempre insinuante, a veces Deidara se asustaba porque sabía más o menos qué cosas habría en esa mente tan retorcida. Después de todo, Sasori pertenecía Sunagakure, la aldea más sangrienta de todas._

_-Ehmm… Sasori, no sé si yo…- se puso más nervioso aún al momento que el pelirrojo levantó y separó las delgadas piernas blancas del rubio varón, había ligeramente levantado su trasero a manera que Sasori podía colocarse justo arriba de él, sus dos manos estaban abriendo con cuidado las nalgas del joven._

_-Calla. Ahora eres mío…- de repente su cabeza volteó violentamente y con una mirada de enojo y frustración en sus impacientes ojos._

_-¡Pero soy virgen, h´m!- exclamó el rubio aún con más frustración. Sasori abruptamente detuvo sus manos, miró a Deidara frunciendo levemente el entrecejo._

_-Tonto. Debiste habérmelo dicho antes, estaba a punto de herirte, Deidara…_

_-¿Quién demonios está ahí? Escuché a alguien gemir… Este no es lugar para hacer esas cosas.- exclamó una voz femenina desde el exterior de la puerta, mientras que se escuchaban golpes fuertes. Deidara tragó saliva._

_-¡No molestes!- gritó el pelirrojo con furia. Deidara jamás vio a Sasori de ese modo. Era completamente desconocido para él aquel temperamento tan diferente. Era aterrador cuando Sasori gruñía de ese modo._

_-Váyanse de aquí. O si no llamaré al dueño del teatro.- exclamó la voz de la mujer, Sasori frunció el entrecejo mientras sus dientes rechinaban entre sí. Lo siguiente que Sasori hizo fue quitarse de encima del rubio, tomó un poco de aire y volteó a mirar al joven._

_-Parece que tendremos que continuar esto más tarde, Deidara. Ponte de nuevo tu pantalón y nos vamos.- dijo en forma de orden, mientras el otro ya atendía eso desde antes, y su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado… y la mujer seguía con el aviso en alto._

_En cuanto Deidara se vistió de nuevo, salieron por la puerta, el rubio sin el valor para poder mirarle la cara a la mujer, ya que esta resultó ser una de sus compañeras de la pequeña orquesta, con una mano él se cubría el rostro mientras caminaba cabizbajo. Tan sólo esperaba que ella no comentara nada de eso al resto del grupo. Sasori lo guió silenciosamente hasta la puerta de emergencia del teatro, que no quedaba lejos de donde estuvieron. Salieron para encontrarse con el nocturno cielo vestido de estrellas brillantes y hermosos colores de la naturaleza galáctica._

_-Deidara…- antes que él pudiera dar un paso más, la fuerza de un brazo de Sasori lo pegó contra el frío muro, nuevamente enfrentándose a sus ojos llenos de brillo hipnótico. –…Será mejor que nos vayamos a mi habitación. Ahí me aseguraré que nadie nos interrumpa de nuevo._

_-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan controlador?- sonrió macabramente el rubio, en modo de broma. –Me agrada, h´m.- rió._

_Sasori se lo llevó, así como si el viento se llevara a las hojas que caen de los árboles, pasando por las calles aún activas de la nocturnidad de Tasogare. Llegaron a una especie de edificio, un hotel que Deidara no había visto jamás, ni lo había notado, quizás era porque no resultaba tan llamativo por fuera, lucía un poco viejo y desolado, y todas sus ventanas estaban en negro. A Deidara le costaba creer que este fuera el lugar donde Sasori viviera. Incluso había un letrero en la entrada que prohibía la entrada al público._

_Tocó la puerta unas cinco veces exactas. La puerta de repente se abrió deslizándose, como por arte de magia porque no había nadie que estuviera esperando desde adentro para abrir. Quizás se trataba de un lugar muy exclusivo y privado, quizás para gente "especial" o perteneciente a una sociedad. Por fuera, la construcción estaba desgastada y horrible, pero por dentro, las luces eran cálidas y el ambiente era elegante, nada que ver con lo de afuera. Era incluso más lujoso que el hotel donde actualmente Deidara se hospedaba. Los tapizados eran color crema y el suelo estaba alfombrado de rojo vino con detalles en forma de plantas. Se sintió de repente dentro de un lugar demasiado exclusivo, debía de ser algo muy secreto o interesante. Se sintió afortunado por un momento._

_Sasori le estaba obligando a Deidara a caminar con silencio y cautela, lo que lo dejó extrañado ¿para qué necesitaban ser silenciosos si había alfombras que mudaran cualquier sonido de pasos? El pelirrojo revisaba cada pasillo antes de doblar por alguna esquina. Entraron a un elevador, cosa que Deidara no veía muy a menudo en los edificios que él visitaba. Por dentro los muros estaban forrados de espejos, y los botones de mando indicaban del primer piso a veintinueve pisos hacia bajo tierra. Este factor era extraño, pero ahora le encontraba lógica a porqué todos los pisos del edificio tenían por fuera las ventanas sin luz. Sasori oprimió el último botón, aquel que indicaba la planta más baja de lo que era la construcción. Suponía que ahí debía estar el hogar de Sasori._

_-Antes que me preguntes algo más, Deidara, debo de decirte que está prohibido que tú vengas conmigo aquí, y sería muy peligroso que alguien te viera dentro del hotel. Te meterías en problemas, en muy serios problemas.-murmuraba a su oído con mucha discreción. –Orochimaru también vive en este lugar, mañana en la mañana él te buscará para guiarte a la salida sin que nadie sepa nada de nada ¿comprendes?_

_-¿Orochimaru?... ¿Acaso tú y él…?_

_-Ya le avisé desde antes, no te preocupes, él vive tres pisos lejos de mí… Él vendrá cuando amanezca.- dio el pelirrojo, pero a Deidara se le hacía extraño, porque… ¿cómo iban a saber que sería mañana si todo el hotel andaba bajo tierra?_

_Sasori no le estaba contando todo. Pero debía tener una razón para tener tantos secretos, tenía que ser algo muy importante para mantener tantos secretos sin decir. Adivinaba que incluso Orochimaru conocía mucho mejor a Sasori de lo que Deidara podría soñar._

_Sus pensamientos fueran abruptamente interrumpidos cuando Sasori se apoderó nuevamente de la boca del rubio, y como de costumbre, lo pegó contra la primera pared que tenía al alcance, en este caso, contra la puerta del elevador que abriría en cualquier momento. Y se abrió antes que Deidara adivinara el tiempo. Casi se cayó al suelo… de nuevo. Pero Sasori lo cogió de debajo de sus axilas para impedir que su compañero cayera, empujándolo así contra la otra pared. A su lado había una puerta; sin que Sasori se detuviera con besar apasionadamente al chico, sacó de su bolsillo sus laves para abrir aquella puerta que llevaría a su Deidara a un terreno totalmente desconocido._

_Entraron, aún besándose, estrellándose contra las paredes y muebles sumidos en oscuridad, aunque Deidara abriera los ojos no le sería posible ver nada, todo estaba inundado de negra oscuridad. Estaba ciego en manos del pelirrojo, sólo podía dejarse guiar por los instintos de este que ya conocía el lugar por donde pisaba._

_Lo guió hasta llegar a otra puerta, la abrió sin tomarse su tiempo. De repente empujó con energía a Deidara para hacerlo caer en una superficie blanda y cómoda. Las luces se encendieron, tuvo él que parpadear unas cuantas veces para habituar sus ojos a la intrusión de la cálida luz. Era una habitación bastante amplia y confortable, sus muebles finos de madera y paredes tapizadas de color blanco daba una sensación muy hogareña, pero Deidara había notado que este cuarto era muy parecido a los pasillos del hotel. También había muñecas de porcelana por todos los muebles y unas cuatro sobre la cama con hermosos vestidos de valioso materiales de colores otoñales, ellas como únicos testigos de los actos de ambos hombres. Sasori se lanzó de nuevo hacia el rubio, sin darle tiempo de contemplar apaciblemente su cuarto._

_Su cuerpo tomó prisionero al de Deidara, la hambrienta boca caliente de Sasori saboreaba lascivamente cada centímetro del cuello del más joven mientras sus desesperadas manos intentaban denudarlo lo más pronto posible._

_-Sasori… estás pre-ci… precipitándote… h´m.- murmuró el joven, notando la exageración del pelirrojo tenía al desvestirlo. Pudo haberle arrancado uno o dos botones de su camisa. Ahora iba a sus pantalones. Esto ya le pareció a Deidara demasiado rápido. Pero aún esa ferocidad lo llegada a excitar mucho._

_-Perdona, Deidara…- por un segundo se detuvo, sólo para reclamar de nuevo esos dulces labios húmedos que despedían calor. –Eres demasiado hermoso… demasiado irresistible. No puedo detenerme…_

_Pero las palabras del pelirrojo se detuvieron, sus labios acariciando a lo largo de su pecho y su estómago. Se detuvo para introducir su juguetona lengua en el ombligo del joven rubio. Como acto reflejo Deidara se estremeció. Sasori descendió, finalmente liberando a su pareja de los pantalones que molestaban aquella dura excitación masculina. De nuevo el rubio fue azotado por una ola de placer, cuando Sasori comenzó a estimular de nuevo su hombría. Esta vez lo estaba haciendo con su propia lengua. Deidara no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido, sintiendo la necesidad de sentir más. Intentó decir algo, pero gemidos eran lo único que salía de su boca, Sasori tomó gran parte de la longitud del chico al interior de su boca, succionando con bruta fuerza, Deidara gritó, incapaz de resistirlo más. Su respiración se volvía más rápida y difícil, más ruidosa. Finalmente, sintió aquella liberación que tanto necesitaba su cuerpo. Una sacudida de placer invadió su alma._

_Respiraba ya con más calma, pero seguía agitado. Se impresionó por la cantidad de sudor que produjo por ello. Lo siguiente que sus ojos nublados de pestañas captaron fue la cara de Sasori, sus labios invadidos por el blanco líquido que provino del mismo Deidara._

_-H´m… lo siento.- se disculpó, no supo porqué, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Al parecer a Sasori no le importó demasiado. Secó sus labios con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo y se aproximó de nuevo al rubio, sus ojos de lánguido parecer llenos de lujuria pura. –¿Te he dicho cuánto miedo me da esa mirada tuya, h´m?_

_-No. Pero qué bueno. Así sólo terminas excitándome más.- rió el pelirrojo, sin dejar de hacer esa diabólica mirada, Deidara sudaba de sólo verlo; incluso podría morirse ahora mismo de una hemorragia nasal, porque Sasori lucía tan hermoso así. Daba miedo y también era adorable .De nuevo recostó a Deidara, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada, a sus costados habían muñecas observando con sus canicas de ojos, inexpresivas a cualquier imagen que pudiesen ver. Sasori besaba diferente, primero mordisqueando esos rosados labios, después comenzando a hundir su lengua en la boca caliente del otro. Y Deidara respondía a esas atenciones especiales, no pudo evitar rodear a Sasori con sus brazos, sus manos fueron a acariciar ese ondulado y rojizo cabello vivo, suave como hilos de seda. Sasori acariciaba con el tacto de sus yemas el perfecto y delgado cuerpo de Deidara, equivalente a un ángel a su merced, un ángel dispuesto a satisfacer sus deseos sexuales._

_Sasori se comenzó a desabotonar rápidamente los botones de su camisa de seda rojo vino, Deidara le ayudaba deslizando sus manos por los hombros blancos del pelirrojo, comprobando la suavidad de esa piel color leche. No separaban sus labios en ningún momento. Deidara se atrevió a más, el poder de sus manos lo utilizó por primera vez un largo tiempo, las bocas en sus palmas abrieron paso a esas lenguas largas y hambrientas despidiendo su húmedo calor en el cuello de Sasori. La reacción de este fue un pequeño sobre salto, separándose momentáneamente de Deidara. El joven detuvo a sus manos._

_-¿Te desagrada, h´m?- preguntó un poco preocupado._

_-Me encantan.- sonrió el otro. –Sigue usándolas, por favor.- sugirió el de cabello rojo, no ocultando su excitación ante tal clase de estimulación que proporcionaba su pareja. Deidara obedeció, las bocas de sus palmas acariciaban sensualmente el descubierto torso del pelirrojo. Era muy delgado y de poca masa muscular, su piel era demasiado blanca, pero no por eso Sasori era poco atractivo. El rubio disfrutaba la vista de este cuerpo y del delicioso contacto. Sasori se estaba desabrochando los pantalones._

_Antes que Deidara pudiera ver con atención lo que el pelirrojo podía estar escondiendo en el bulto de su pantalón negro, Sasori le había levantado hacia arriba una pierna al rubio, sin siquiera haberse quitado el pantalón, sólo se veía la delgada cadera del joven. Deidara enseguida comprendió la naturaleza de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Sasori de repente se metió a la boca dos dedos de su mano desocupada, los lamía y chupaba como si de un delicioso caramelo se tratasen. La saliva resbalaba por la blanca mano del pelirrojo._

_-Necesitas estar lubricado si voy a tener que penetrarte, no pongas esa cara de asco.- dijo Sasori sacándose los dedos de la boca. Lo que vino fue completa sorpresa, ya que ahora los humedecidos dedos estaban frente a Deidara. –¿No piensas ayudarme?- el rubio accedió un poco dudoso, pero al final alcanzó con su propia boca los dos dedos que la mano ofrecía, saboreando la dulce saliva que los tenía húmedos. Succionaba y relamía los dígitos cerrando suavemente sus labios alrededor de estos. Otra intrusión vino a su boca, Sasori volvió a utilizar su lengua, esta vez acompañando a la de Deidara, ambos compartían la saliva en un glorioso momento lleno de calidez. Dos sabores se combinaban en un extraño beso con dedos interpuestos._

_Tras unos largos y hermosos segundos de gloria, Sasori retiró sus dedos de la boca de Deidara, pero nunca separaron sus bocas. La otra mano de Sasori aún tenía sosteniendo el muslo de Deidara en alto. Le estaba poniendo mucha atención al rubio, haciendo lo posible para no incomodarlo. De repente la respiración de Deidara se volvió más rápida y las bocas de sus palmas mordieron levemente los hombros del otro, Deidara emitió un quejido minúsculo y forzó a su cara desfigurarse en una expresión de dolor o asco, pero aún así estaba completamente sonrojado. Esos dedos que ambos remojaron, ahora penetraban su estrecho anillo muscular, la saliva sirviendo de lubricante._

_-Relájate, relájate…- pidió el pelirrojo al notar a Deidara con su repentino cambio de estado, sus músculos completamente tensados por la intrusión de esos dos dedos, lentamente entrando y saliendo de nuevo. Otro quejido salió de sus labios; Sasori levantó tanto la pierna del otro que su pantorrilla estaba ahora sobre su hombro ¿Cómo coño podía relajarse en esta posición? Era evidente que el rubio se sentía incómodo._

_-Por eso te dije que no quería ser el pasivo, h´m.- murmuró, abruptamente fue interrumpido por otro movimiento de los dedos de Sasori dentro de él, alcanzaron un punto más profundo, levemente separó esos dos dedos en su interior haciendo presión en contra de las paredes internas del ano de Deidara. Lanzó un pequeño grito por esto._

_-Tan sólo relájate ¿sí? Estás demasiado tenso.- insistió el pelirrojo, su pulgar de la mano desocupada acariciando con cariño la mejilla del joven. –Relájate, relájate…- murmuró, un timbre más que sensual, totalmente seductor e hipnotizante para Deidara ¿Acaso Sasori deseaba asesinarlo de una hemorragia nasal o algo así? Su corazón parecía que se desbordaría, ahora aceleraba más los movimientos circulares de los dedos, penetrando esa caliente cavidad, acostumbrándolo al paso de lo que parecieron unos interminables minutos. Seguir las indicaciones de Sasori le ayudaba al rubio mucho. Sólo debía relajarse, eso era todo. No era tan malo ahora que ya estaba habituándose a ello._

_-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Sasori, sin detenerse con la pequeña penetración. Deidara no habló, pero asintió levemente sin mostrar ya señas de molestia o dolor. –Bien.- sonrió pícaramente aquel hermoso hombre, retiró con suavidad sus dedos de la entrada del joven, seguro que había dejado ese lugar listo para lo que seguía. Entonces el corazón de Deidara comenzó a latir violentamente de nuevo al ver que el otro de había quitado por completo los pantalones, lo primero que su cerebro percibió fue que Sasori no tenía ropa interior._

_Sasori levantó la otra pierna del rubio, acomodándose bien entre sus muslos, ambos sexos pegados, miembros con miembros y bolas con bolas. Nuevamente sus bocas encontraron retorno a su paraíso, hacía calor, mucho calor entorno a Deidara. El cuerpo de Sasori pegado completamente al suyo, besándolo con la misma pasión y con nuevas sensaciones para él; sentía cómo endurecía junto al suyo, era demasiado palpable. Las bocas de sus palmas lamían y besaban la espalda de Sasori, y sus piernas apresaban la cadera de este. Esta excitación era suficiente para Sasori._

_De un movimiento se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas del hermoso rubio, levantando su cadera. Antes que Deidara inhalara un respiro, Sasori penetró un poco por su ano. El joven gritó, su cara adquirió un violento color rojo y frunció el entrecejo con sus azules ojos celestiales cerrados cruelmente. No pudo evitar estremecerse, hacía demasiado calor y realmente dolía más de lo que imaginó, el pene de Sasori era más grueso que dos dedos juntos, suponía el rubio. Tras un prolongado silencio, la respiración de Deidara se calmó, entonces el pelirrojo tomó esto como señal y se adentró un poco más al estrecho conducto. Deidara evitó un grito que iba por venir, se mordió el labio inferior para callarse._

_-Seguro te duele mucho ¿no, Deidara?- murmuró el pelirrojo, irónicamente avanzó más, hasta quedar toda su longitud adentro del joven, Deidara se estremeció aún más y su cara estaba tan roja como un rubí pulido._

_-Cállate Sasori…- murmuró el rubio devolviéndole la misma mirada llena de sarcasmo, desde luego su tono de piel no había cambiado en la absoluto. –Sólo continua… no me importa si me hieres, h´m. Sólo hazlo y ya._

_Esa sonrisa lucía pesada y casi fingida, era evidente que le estaba doliendo. Pero aún así Sasori no lo podría evitar. Dio la primera embestida, un jadeo escapó de los rosados labios del chico; lo hizo de nuevo, con la misma suavidad y profundidad esperando la misma respuesta de si compañero. Sasori no se decepcionó. Y él mismo no pudo aguantar soltar sonidos de placer. Era tan estrecho y caliente, el momento era tan perfecto y sobrecogedor a pasos lentos._

_Las piernas de Deidara se ceñían fuertemente alrededor de la cadera del otro mientras se movía con una tormentosa lentitud, como si estuviera cuidando de no lastimarlo. Esta lentitud comenzaba a desesperarlos a los dos. Con una mirada insinuante de los soñolientos ojos del pelirrojo le avisó al otro joven que cambiaría el ritmo de sus movimientos. Sasori se sustentó de sus dos manos para aguantar su peso y moverse con más facilidad. De nuevo comenzaba a penetrar, con más profundidad y fluidez que anteriormente._

_Los jadeos de ambos iban al unísono, ya no existía la pena o la vergüenza entre los dos ahora mismo. No había pudor o timidez. Nada de eso existía en el mundo que vivían ahora. Hacían el amor desvergonzados, gritaban y murmuraban sus nombres entre cortados suspiros y gemidos de desembocada pasión, sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados como uno mismo. El éxtasis máximo se acercaba de poco a poco, Sasori se movía más rápido para alcanzar ese glorioso clímax. También Deidara se estaba acercando, pero aún sentía el ligero dolor dentro de él, su inhabituado cuerpo no podría llevarlo al mismo orgasmo que el otro iba a alcanzar. Para fortuna del joven, Sasori pareció excitarse mucho más por el cercano momento. La boca caliente de Sasori trazaba con rastros de su saliva sobre el largo cuello del rubio, chupaba y succionaba la piel sensible de la garganta y mordisqueaba suavemente su clavícula, lamía el sudor de Deidara. De algún modo, esto era demasiado placentero, algo inhumanamente delicioso. La sensación hacía a Deidara gritar de goce._

_-¡Cómo…ah… ¿Qué… estás… gah… ahmm… haciendo?- apenas podía formular palabras coherentes, pero aún así no tenían un sentido. Parecía que la boca de Sasori tenía poderes mágicos, las maniobras que realizaba lo estaban volviendo loco de placer. No duraría por mucho más tiempo._

_Entonces, cuando ya no pudo sentirse capaz de aguantarlo más, Sasori aceleró aún más sus movimientos, empujó con más fuerza, pero no más de la necesaria, adentro de sus caderas sin dejar de besar el cuello del rubio hermoso._

_-Deidara…- lo único que escuchó jadear al pelirrojo antes de que Deidara eyaculara entre los dos estómagos cercanos, sus músculos contrayéndose en su interior alrededor de la intrusión de Sasori. Un par de segundos después pudo sentir ese penetrante calor explotar en su interior, la semilla expandirse por su interior. Sus dos ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su respiración era entrecortada, su cabello rubio mojado de sudor y su vientre empapado de su propio semen. Sasori se colapsó sobre el rubio, recuperando aire, respirando sobre su sensible cuello enviando el calor de su aliento a esa zona; permaneció dentro de Deidara por unos segundos más, disfrutando la sensación del post-orgasmo. Con mucho cuidado, Sasori retiró su pene de la entrada del muchacho, evitando lo más posible lastimarlo. Deidara relajó su cuerpo cansado._

_El rubio aún respiraba pesadamente, sus párpados estaban cerrados suavemente debido al obvio cansancio. Esto era más agotador que de lo que pensó que sería. Deidara sintió que Sasori le levantaba de nuevo una pierna pero con aún más amplitud, esto le asustó de repente._

_-¿Qué haces, Sasori?- exclamó con un hilo de voz._

_-Te hago una revisión.- contestó el pelirrojo, aparentemente menos agotado que Deidara._

_-¿Y eso para qué?_

_-Para ver si no te hice sangrar…- dijo Sasori sin despejarse de su habitual seriedad. El rubio se sonrojó, y a la vez se extrañó. Pero se sentía agradecido por que fuera así. Sasori era un tipo muy cuidadoso y le anduvo poniendo muchas atenciones desde el inicio de todo esto. Sasori no le amaba, bien lo sabía, pero por lo menos le importaba. Eso era suficiente para Deidara. –¿Todavía sientes dolor?_

_-No… estoy bien, h´m.- Deidara no mentía. Una débil sonrisita escapó de su corazón cuando Sasori se acostó a su lado, una vez más contempló su esbelta forma. Simultáneamente los cobijó a ambos bajo la cálida sábana de lana roja. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, compartiendo calor mutuo. De repente, Deidara no pudo aguantar la necesidad, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Sasori, acercándolo lo más posible mientras se acomodaba en la almohada. Era tan cálido el contacto de tenerlo tan pegado a su cuerpo, plantando besos de mariposa en sus labios, un sinsentido escapó de sus labios:_

"Te amo, Sasori."

_No hubo respuesta, no la esperó en realidad, sólo reposó su frente contra la curva del cuello de Sasori, hundiéndose en ese delicioso calor que lo hacía sentir dormir en el paraíso. Aspiró tranquilo, sumergiéndose en su mundo temporal de sueños._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-A la mañana siguiente… ocurrió algo muy divertido cuando Orochimaru me tuvo que llevar a la salida del hotel. Sasori le lanzó a la cara un zapatito diciéndole que se apresurara, Sasori parecía tener mucha prisa, lo que entonces me parecía algo muy sospechoso, h´m.- rió el rubio con el recuerdo. –Al momento de pasar por los pasillos de la planta principal, para infortunio de Orochimaru dos de los huéspedes del lugar estaban paseándose por ahí. Se apresuró a ocultarme detrás de él y… mierda, casi me aplasta contra la pared. Uno de ellos preguntó qué coño estaba ocultando Orochimaru detrás y me presionó aún más fuerte contra el muro y se negó a aceptar el hecho de que me estaba escondiendo. Yo estaba asfixiándome y me era difícil contener mis impulsos mientras su enorme culo estaba pegado a mí.

Sakura no pudo contener una pequeña risita al proyectarse tal imagen en su cabeza. Pobre Deidara, pensó.

-Ah, recuerdo a esos dos que pasaban por el pasillo. Eran amigos de Sasori también, esos dos eran personas realmente agradables.- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus finos rasgos. –Pero te hablaré de esos dos después… En esos momentos yo estaba muy confundido con lo que sucedía. Lo único que Orochimaru me respondió cuando yo era un mar de preguntas fue: "No se supone que yo o Sasori permitamos que tú vengas a este lugar, está prohibido. Por lo mientras no debemos dejar que ninguno de los huéspedes te vea aquí… Y quien saldría más perjudicado serías tú. Hoy casi nos descubren, así que piénsalo."

Sakura guardó silencio, sabía muy bien el significado de aquella referencia proveniente del hombre que mencionaba Deidara. Pero existía todavía algo sobre este tal Orochimaru que le inquietaba a la niña. Algo no le había dicho Deidara todavía a ella, pero prefería que él se tomara su tiempo para contarle. De algún modo este se había vuelto una especie de juego que jugaban los dos únicamente: él relataba y ella escuchaba.

-Y… ¿Orochimaru era bueno contigo?- preguntó la chica, una mirada perturbada en su joven cara. Seguramente esperaba una respuesta que contrastara con lo que ella ya tenía en mente de lo ocurrido. Deidara se estremeció en silencio, pero intentó ocultarlo. Sólo intercambió una mirada con ella y casi sonrió, pero no una sonrisa completa.

-Fue agradable al principio. Era muy carismático y manejaba muy bien el sarcasmo. Si en esos tiempos lo hubieras conocido como yo, quizás hasta te hubiera caído bien, h´m. Sin él yo jamás hubiera estado tan cerca de Sasori.- dijo sin pelos en la lengua el vampiro. –Pero lamentablemente existe gente que sólo pretende, que se esconde en una máscara feliz para luego traernos oscuridad y tinieblas cuando menos lo esperemos…

-Ya veo…- sus ojos entristecieron. Pensó con la pausa que se tomó el rubio la pregunta que iba a venir, quizás una de las cosas que debió preguntar desde el principio. Esta pregunta… ella tenía que saber su respuesta. –Deidara.

-¿H´m?

-¿Cómo fue que tú te convertiste en un vampiro? Quiero saber.- dijo la pelirrosa, sus perforadores ojos verdes apuntaban sin temor a los del hombre joven vampiro. Sacó de sus provisiones una botella de vidrio, el mismo líquido carmesí que tomaba día a día. Tras vaciarlo en su vaso de cristal, se sentó de nuevo frente a ella, tomando un aire antes de volver a hablar más.

-Esa es una historia complicada, pero supongo que esa es la parte que has estado esperando por escuchar de mí durante toda esta semana. –Antes que nada, debes saber que yo no tuve tiempo para decidir ni pensar, fue algo que sucedió así nomás. Fue rápido y sin algo más. Pero debo de agregar que mis sentimientos por Sasori en esos momentos fueron, creo yo, lo que inició todo. Por culpa del amor que sentía por él me metí en ese mundo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Se preguntaba porqué… ¿Porqué no era posible? Cada vez que exigía una realidad, se la negaban. No soportaba estas mentiras. Deidara lo amaba con desenfreno, pero no estaba dispuesto a aguantar este infierno; este muro invisible que lo separaba de aquel que amaba con locura. Haría lo que fuera por quedarse con él, cualquier locura por este corazón. El violín no lograba tranquilizarlo, tampoco el sake dulce, nada servía para despejar su mente de esta desesperación. Necesitaba con urgencia tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos, estrujarlo en su calor y morir en su dulce abrazo._

_¿Por qué coño sólo podía verlo en las noches?... ¿Porqué? No entendía porqué. Tenía que haber una explicación para esto, pero… le dolía demasiado la cabeza por tener que pensar, su joven mente no lograba encontrar explicación. Pero haría lo que sea por Sasori. Su Sasori. No importaba qué clase de sufrimiento mental debería afrontar. Ahí estaba de nuevo, sonriendo en esa pálida cara de porcelana, un ramo de bellezas escarlatas que ofrecía por segunda vez desde que se conocieron. Rosas. Las elegantes rosas apestaban hermoso._

_-Estuviste maravilloso hoy, Deidara._

_-Gracias, h´m.- tomó el adorable ramo en sus manos aspirando profundamente la hermosa esencia. Le miró a los ojos de su amante, cambiando su expresión a algo más serio. –Sasori, quisiera hablar contigo a solas, por favor._

_-¿Y de qué trata, exactamente?- preguntó el de cabeza roja, sus ojos de color almendra._

_-Sasori… yo…- ¿qué sucedía? Las palabras no salían de su boca. Tragó saliva para aclarar mejor su voz y sus azules ventanas se abrieron al igual que su boca. –…Quiero un compromiso contigo, Sasori._

_-… ¿Compromiso, dijiste?…- no parecía estar en shock o algo similar, Sasori estaba tranquilo. Pero su mirada revelaba todo al rubio, algo lo perturbaba mucho por dentro, una angustia indescifrable. –Tenemos que hablar en otro lugar…_

_-Vayamos a mi apartamento.- sugirió rápidamente el joven, no desperdició un solo segundo al hablar._

_-De acuerdo.- dijo, tan poco emocional como siempre._

_¿Hablar?... ¿Compromiso? Nada de esas palabras se repitieron al entrar al apartamento de Deidara. Las rosas cayeron olvidadas en el suelo al igual que las ropas que interferían con el contacto sexual de los dos hombres. De nuevo se repitió. Los deseos de carne nuevamente fueron saciados por el pelirrojo. Sexo era el arma secreta de Sasori para evadir cualquier plática con Deidara acerca de sentimientos, compromiso y amor. Un ciclo infinito. Y esto no lo podía evitar el joven músico, lamentablemente su voluntad no era más fuerte que sus apetitos, siempre caía rendido ante la tentación del hombre a quien amaba._

_Aturdido y cansado por las embestidas que sacudieron a su joven cuerpo, quiso atrapar al pelirrojo con sus brazos, quería tenerlo cerca de él otra vez. No había éxito ya._

_-Me tendrás que perdonar, Deidara. Tengo un asunto que atender ahora mismo.- se excusó Sasori, rápidamente se tuvo que poner de nuevo su ropa casual, de nuevo iba a abandonarlo como su juguete utilizado._

"¿Por qué, Sasori? Ayúdame a entender porqué…"

_Se levantó de su cama tan pronto como Sasori cerró la puerta y dejó al rubio solo. Se vistió con sus ropas de antes y salió rápido y sigiloso en búsqueda de su amor pelirrojo. Ya estaba harto y lleno de confusión, esto debía saberse ahora y solamente ahora. Deidara lo deseaba con todo su ser, quería saber la verdad ya… ¿qué demonios podía ser lo que mantenía tan ocupado a su querido Sasori¿Qué podía hacer para estar a su lado?_

_Cegado por amor, sus ojos y sentidos sólo se guiaron por el sonar de los pasos de Sasori y su silueta moviéndose entre sombras por los callejones de Tasogare. Deidara fue extremadamente cauteloso con cada movimiento suyo procurando con cuidado que aquel hombre que perseguía no sospechara jamás que este rubio se convirtió en una muda sombra tras él._

_Sintió eternos estos minutos, enredándolo en un laberinto de gentío y calles de luces púrpuras y anaranjadas apenas capaces de iluminar el paso. No entendía porqué Sasori debía dar tantas vueltas por Tasogare ¿acaso se dio cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo? Deidara no podía estar seguro de ello, pero debía de tomar ese riesgo. De repente lo perdió de vista, había demasiada gente atravesando los cruces y calles, fue imposible localizarlo con sus propios ojos. Deidara tomó dio un suspiró de decepción. Apenas dando un paso hacia atrás, sus párpados cerraron por un segundo pero su visualización de Sasori le obligó a avanzar de nuevo, hallando un nuevo intento de buscarlo. No tomó esta decisión el día de hoy para luego rendirse._

_Sintió la victoria cerca al haberlo hallado, dio un respiro de alivio. Insospechadamente Sasori estaba entrando por la puerta de lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada pintada de hollín negro con ventanas tapadas con tablones de madera. Obviamente no era eso, al tocar la puerta alguien le abrió, el mismo número de golpes que usaba cada cuando entraba al misterioso hotel donde él residía y lo invitó varias veces._

_Se acercó, seguro de que nadie lo estaba viendo y no habría quién lo delatara de cerca, se acercó a la puerta en silencio pegando un oído contra la vieja madera mohosa. Escuchaba gente, mucha, platicaban entre sí y hasta reían, lo que podría ser un club privado común y corriente. La desilusión apuñalaba por la espalda a Deidara¿era esto lo que Sasori le estuvo ocultando por tanto tiempo? No, debía ser algo más, tenía que ser algo mucho más. Subió por un muro con más silencio del que utiliza una cucaracha y se asomó por una de las ventanas que tenían una raja de luz, suficiente para que ambos ojos pudieran ver el interior._

_Todo parecía muy alegre por dentro. Había un montón de gente de rico vestuario charlando alegremente mientras disfrutaban de lo que parecía vino rojo. Incluso los que eran camareros lucían perfectamente elegantes. Pero había algo extremadamente curioso en todos y cada uno de ellos: todos, sin excepción alguna, usaban ropa completamente negra. No podía ser un funeral, estaban demasiado felices como para eso. Tal vez era una especie de sociedad extraña._

_Tras un minuto de girar sus ojos a todas direcciones, lo encontró. Sasori saludaba de mano a varios hombres y mujeres de mano; a las mujeres, claro, les entregaba un delicado beso de mano como cortesía de su caballerosidad. Deidara se mordió el labio inferior, el no poder escuchar le era insuficiente. Bajó de la ventana desde donde observaba y volvió a buscar en los alrededores del enorme lugar una mejor vista de lo que sucedía en el interior. Encontró una ventanilla que descuidadamente estaba destapada, pero era un poco indiscreta, se arriesgaba a ser descubierto, pero tomaría ese riesgo._

_Como estaba en el mismo piso no tenía que quedarse necesariamente pegado a la pared. Asomó sus ojos, seguro que nadie estaba viendo esta ventana pequeña y angosta con vidrio borroso. Podía ver de mucho, mucho más cerca de toda la gente e incluso podía escuchar a la perfección sus palabras._

_-… ¿Oíste las nuevas? Ya van a permitir la entrada a voluntarios jovencitos…_

_-¿De verdad? Ansío con probar, la de los jóvenes es exquisita, dicen por ahí.- ahí platicaban dos mujeres entre sí, pero a Deidara no le importó el tema de plática, lo que quería era ir a ver a Sasori. Antes de darse cuenta, él se encontraba cerca de esas damas de negra ropa._

_-Y usted, Señor Akasuna ¿no le parece esto una excelente noticia?- dijo una de las mujeres._

_-Saben ustedes bien que yo no soy de los que gustan tomar la de humanos.- respondió el pelirrojo demostrando poco interés, y Deidara ignoraba el significado de todo lo que hablaban, aunque si, él sentía que esto era de lo más raro._

_-Pero vale la pena, Señor.- exclamó una de esas mujeres, ambas parecían tener más edad que Sasori y aún así le daban el título de "Señor". Esto era raro. –Sabe deliciosa, especialmente cuando se bebe a pulso vivo._

"¿Si se bebe a pulso vivo?... ¿Qué coño quiere decir esa mujer con eso?"

_-Hace muchos años que no bebo directamente de uno vivo, señorita. Han de creer que soy extraño por pensar de este modo, pero ya no me gusta beber sangre de una persona viva, no importa si es un voluntario.- respondió con frialdad Sasori, las cejas del rubio se arquearon deformando su cara a una expresión mucha más que extrañada, también demostraba algo de terror._

_-Oh, no sabía, Señor.- respondió la mujer con un timbre de sorpresa un poco fingido y excesivamente femenino. –Aún así… ¿por qué no lo intenta sólo por esta vez? Le prometo que usted no se arrepentirá._

_-Si esto es un truco para seducirme y después llevármelas a las dos para tener una orgía, entonces le advierto que no dará resultado, señorita.- dijo Sasori tranquilamente sin alterar su tono de voz. Qué frío era el pelirrojo, y Deidara sonrió internamente al escuchar esta respuesta de su querido Sasori; después de todo, a él le importaba. Ambas mujeres rieron discretamente._

_-No, usted me está entendiendo mal. No hay trucos. Aunque sería un placer estar con usted, Señor, este no sería el medio por el que nos gustaría llegar a su corazón.- rió la mujer. Esta era la primera vez que Deidara deseaba detonar viva a una mujer. –Aún así, queremos invitarlo a probar la sangre de los nuevos voluntarios._

_-Esta bien, pero sólo por esta vez y nada más.- suspiró el ojeroso joven su voz tan poco sentimental como siempre. Deidara seguía mirando por la ventanilla con mirada de águila vigilante, sus orbes azules fijas en Sasori. Quería saber qué es lo que sucedía._

_Entró a la imagen de repente un joven, tal vez la misma edad que Deidara o menos, pero a diferencia que el resto de las personas presentes, este estaba vistiendo de blanco puro. Era un niño atractivo y de cabello largo suelto y oscuro, y de repente todos en el amplio salón le estaban prestando atención a este muchacho. Mucho sonreían y murmuraban entre ellos, y el muchacho parecía un poco nervioso. Un hombre mayor lo acompañaba era casi el doble de alto y lo tomaba del hombro guiándolo al centro del salón. Para lo que fue sorpresa de Deidara, esos dos se estaban dirigiendo hacia donde estaba Sasori y las otras dos mujeres. Y Deidara no podía dejar de mirar._

_Estaban hablando, pero la distancia y las voces de las masas le impedían escuchar lo que decían, Sasori se quedaba viendo al joven de largo cabello mientras una de las mujeres le hablaba al hombre mayor, entonces asintió con la cabeza tras unos segundos de intercambiar palabras, Sasori asintió también y el joven dijo algo antes de hacer una elegante reverencia ante el pelirrojo. Deidara deseaba con desesperación saber lo que estaba sucediendo. La mujer había mencionado algo sobre "probar sangre" y Sasori habló acerca de "beber sangre", cosas de las que el rubio ya se estaba dando una imagen de qué eran exactamente._

_Sasori atrajo hacia sí el jovencito y le tomó de una de las muñecas, y las dos mujeres se quedaban mirando como si esperaran un acto de magia con la ilusión en sus pálidos rostros pintados. De repente, Deidara quedó perplejo con ver que el pelirrojo abrió la boca un poco y mordió la carne de la muñeca del joven, la escarlata líquida resbalaba por el brazo del muchacho mientras este se mordía el labio inferior._

_Era esto lo que Sasori ocultaba a Deidara. Ahora ya entendía los motivos del silencio que mantuvo el pelirrojo. Quizás era esto: quería protegerlo de este retorcido mundo de bebedores de sangre, seres extraños que vestían de luto y se hacían pasar por criaturas nocturnas. Esto era el secreto que Sasori no quería contarle a Deidara para no hacerlo huir. En ese momento, el rubio lo entendió todo a la "perfección". Ahora comprendía: la única y más lógica forma de estar con Sasori era ser cómo él, era vivir como él. Por su amor y corazón, Deidara haría eso sin más pensarlo. Deidara quería ser como él, no importaba el precio, fuese el que fuese, no importaba._

_Dejó de observar por la ventana, ahora estaba sentado en el suelo y su espalda reposaba contra el muro. Suspiró frunciendo el entrecejo, sus manos se vinieron a su cabeza, Deidara quería digerir con su inestable mente lo que acababa de presenciar. No debía ser tan malo beber sangre. Mordió con mucha fuerza uno de sus pulgares para saborear la salada sustancia que emanaba de la piel rota. Sabía a metal, nada especial ni nada sabroso. No creía que se fuera a acostumbrar a ese inusual sabor._

"Debe de haber algún modo, h´m…"

_-Oye tú. No puedes estar por aquí._

_Deidara volteó violentamente su cabeza a la dirección por donde se escuchó esa voz enojada. Rápidamente se levantó para encontrarse cara a cara con un par de hombres vestidos de negro, ambos tenían una figura rechoncha y fornida._

_-Estuviste espiando por la ventanilla ¿cierto, niño?- preguntó uno de ellos, no ocultaba su temperamento molesto hacia Deidara. –Está prohibido que tú estés aquí. Tendremos que llevarte con el dueño del lugar para explicarle la situación._

_-Lo siento, señores… pero yo…- antes que terminara de pronunciar la siguiente palabra, como un rayo, Deidara sale huyendo lejos de esos dos tipos. Ya se imaginaba que lo estaban siguiendo, motivo por el cuál Deidara aumentó la velocidad de su correr._

_-¡Vuelve acá, mocoso!- exclamó uno de los hombres "gorila". Deidara no se permitió siquiera voltear hacia atrás. Sabía muy bien que se había metido en un enorme lío y algo en su instinto le decía que nada bueno iba a suceder si esos dos lo capturaban. En sus años como Ninja, él sabía que en las organizaciones y sociedades secretas era costumbre deshacerse de cualquier testigo o prueba que pudiera denunciar su existencia. Era un conocimiento básico. Así que no podía detenerse ahora._

_Demonios, estos tipos eran bastante rápidos y ágiles. Le anduvieron siguiendo el paso por varios minutos de persecución. Ningún hombre común podría mantenerse al ritmo de esa velocidad, esto tenía que ser coincidencia._

_-¡Te pedimos que te detengas, chico¡Por esto no vas ir a prisión!- gritó el otro hombre, pero el rubio no se detuvo. Saltó por una cerca de alambres de un solo impulso, volteó hacia atrás y se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire. Sorpresa. Ambos hombres lograron volar sobre la cerca oxidada sin ningún esfuerzo._

_Literalmente Deidara salió volando casi como un ave desesperada saltó por encima de una construcción de dos pisos, era imposible que esos dos lo siguieran hasta ahí. Pero Deidara no se detuvo para ver si lograban hacerlo, él siguió huyendo, gastando su aliento y energía para alejarse lo más posible de sus perseguidores. Su corazón estaba agitado y el sudor goteaba por su fina nariz. Sería mucho más complicado correr si su cabello no estuviera recogido por esa media cola de cabello, pero ese mechón rubio tapaba y molestaba a su vista ocasionalmente._

_Finalmente se detuvo, no pudieron haberlo seguido arriba de los techos de los edificios, eso sería completamente absurdo, él saltó varias calles para asegurarse que lo perdieran por completo._

_-Oye, niño. En serio… ya no nos hagas correr.- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Deidara. Cuando volteó al lado, esos dos hombres ya estaban ahí a un par de metros de distancia de él. Deidara se sobresaltó y su corazón estuvo apunto de detenerse, cayó sobre su trasero debido a la indeseada sorpresa. Dominado por el miedo y shock, Deidara se arrastró rápidamente por el suelo sin ver hacia atrás, a dónde estaba yendo. –¡Niño, cuidado!_

_Deidara no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, su mano resbaló por el borde del edificio y su muñeca de fracturó, pudo escuchar un hueso tronar. Perdió el equilibrio y, inevitablemente, cayó. Ahora Deidara estaba pagando por haber dejado que el miedo le dominara. Quiso frenar la caída pero un punzante dolor que atravesó a su cuerpo le impidió retener la caída. Casi cayó en la inconciencia cuando su cabeza golpeó fuertemente contra el pavimento de piedra. Su vista se nubló de rojo, sentía húmeda la frente y ahora mismo era incapaz de moverse. Cayó en un estado mental en el cual sólo podía sentir este insufrible dolor en todo su cuerpo._

"No… No puedo morir así. No de este modo…"

_-¡Mierda! Está herido de gravedad.- escuchó la voz de uno de ellos a lo lejos, pero ya no estaba seguro de quién do los dos era ahora. Su oído también comenzaba a fallar. Sintió que la piedra en donde estaba él falleciendo estaba ahora húmeda. El charco de su propia sangre. Intentó mover uno de sus brazos, con su mano buscó en su estómago, el punto donde más dolía, qué demonios había sucedido._

_-No te muevas, niño. Sólo vas a empeorar tu estado.- ahora resultaba que esos hombres bajaron de un segundo a otro al suelo._

_-Váyanse. Yo me encargaré de él.- una nueva voz interfirió. Deidara casi no reconocía a esta identidad._

_-¡Señor Orochimaru!... Pero…- balbuceó uno de los hombres._

_-¡Déjenmelo a mí! Yo sabré qué hacer.- indicó la voz que Deidara seguía sin reconocer, pero escuchó el nombre del sujeto, persona que ya conocía._

_-S… Sí, Señor._

_Deidara intentó moverse de nuevo, parpadeó un par de veces para hacer que su vista se aclarara un poco, pero sólo parecía empeorar. Su mirada trataba de enfrentar al hombre que alejó a sus perseguidores. Logró distinguir la forma de su pálido rostro._

_-Qu-eé…- musitó el rubio, apenas era capaz de hablar. Orochimaru enseguida entendió lo que el joven trataba de decir._

_-Te has clavado un tubo de metal en tu tronco, puede que te hayas matado uno o dos órganos vitales. Tu situación actual es algo imposible de envidiar, Deidara.- dijo como si nada el misterioso hombre de largos cabellos azabaches._

_Probablemente ese tubo se lo encajó al caer del edificio, seguramente estaba colgado por ahí y casualmente le tocó caer sobre este. Deidara se preguntaba cómo llegó Orochimaru hasta ahí y si estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero también se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más le quedaba de vida. Qué abrupto final tuvo que obtener tan joven prodigio como Deidara. Orochimaru se hincó y acercó al moribundo, con una sonrisa más que insinuante._

_-Si quieres, te puedo salvar.- dijo Orochimaru, como si se tratara de una pequeña bromita para el pobre rubio. Deidara deseaba decir una ofensiva pero ya no era capaz de siquiera abrir bien su mandíbula. Su cabeza de golpeó terriblemente y sufría de una muerte lenta y dolorosa._

"¿Cómo coño piensas salvarme?"

_-Ya sé lo que hiciste. Espiaste a Sasori y lo viste beber sangre de ese chiquillo ¿no es así? Yo también soy como él, también bebo sangre y el resto de nuestros amigos también lo hacemos, como ya has de haber notado. Nos llamamos vampiros y somos una raza de humanos que bebemos la sangre para sobrevivir. No podemos morir y jamás envejecemos. El único precio que debemos de pagar es renunciar a nuestra vida bajo la luz del Sol.- explicó el sombrío hombre al joven casi inconsciente. –Tú deseas estar con Sasori ¿verdad? Puedo convertirte en uno de nosotros si así lo deseas, Deidara. De ese modo tú y él serán inseparables.- rió el mayor sobre Deidara. Pero el joven seguía aturdido; aunque comprendía cada palabra a la perfección, el dolor le impedía pensar adecuadamente. –Pero a cambio de eso… tú deberás hacer algo por mí...- remarcó Orochimaru para dejárselo claro al rubio. –¿Y qué me dices¿Aceptas?_

_Deidara no podía hablar, aunque ya tenía figurada su respuesta._

_-Ya veo. No puedes hablar… sólo parpadea tres veces seguidas si accedes.- dijo el de cabello color negro, Deidara lo escuchó claro._

_Dio tres parpadeos, cosa que no le fue demasiado esfuerzo. Vio con claridad cómo se formulaba una sonrisa en el rostro blanco de Orochimaru. Él reía secretamente._

_-Esto te dolerá por unos momentos.- el hombre mayor tomó con extremo cuidado al joven rubio debajo de sus axilas, procurando que el pedazo de metal que tenía todavía encajado en sus entrañas no le provocara demasiado dolor. Deidara se quejó en voz grave y comenzó a jadear cuando sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo, el aliento de Orochimaru bañaba su cuello. Lanzó un desgarrador grito cuando sintió diminutas cuchillas clavarse en su sensible piel, el intenso quemar del dolor era increíblemente insoportable, la sangre abandonaba con extrema rapidez su cuerpo de repente. Deidara gemía enloquecido de ardor, intentando formular palabras entre sus jadeos cortados y su garganta secándose rápidamente. "Detente, por favor, para ya" intentaba decir con su ronca voz, pero no servía de nada. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus celestes ojos agonizantes._

_Violentamente Orochimaru de apartó del chico, dejando una dolorosa cicatriz en su carne. Relamió la sangre que residía en sus labios y tragó toda la sobra del líquido. Deidara estaba casi muerto, pero aún quedaba consiente._

_-Bébetela.- murmuró el macabro hombre al haberse hecho un largo corte superficial en la palma de su mano. La sangre fluía sin dificultad, como una roja y fina cascada. Cubrió la boca Deidara con esa palma sangrante obligándole a tragar el líquido de la vida. Los nuevos impulsos nacieron en él y su lengua respondió ante el sabor milagroso del néctar escarlata que resbalaba por su paladar. Lamía como un niño saboreando un delicioso dulce la palma de Orochimaru. Las manos de Deidara cobraron vida de nuevo para agarrar con rudeza la muñeca del hombre y acercó más hacia sí la mano, queriendo beber de repente más, incluso sus dientes comenzaban a mordisquear con desesperación la piel magullada de la palma._

_-Muy bien… ya es suficiente, Deidara. Ya has bebido lo necesario.- dijo Orochimaru tratando de oponer resistencia contra la fuerza del joven reviviendo; Deidara aún no se separaba de la mano del hombre fantasmagórico. Harto de que le succionara la sangre de la mano. Orochimaru tomó el tubo de metal oxidado encajado en el cuerpo del joven. De un solo tiro, violento y rápido, retiró el pedazo de metal._

_La reacción en contra del dolor fue instantánea, un ardor letalmente fuerte. Deidara gritó gravemente en forma agonizante, dicho grito murió pronto en su garganta cuando sus músculos se relajaron y su espíritu se volvió ligero y sin más que dar, se desmayó del puro dolor. _

* * *

-o

-o

-o

**Una vez más, lamento mucho la tardanza. Pero hize lo que pude para hacerlo rápido. n.nU**

**Gracias por leerme.**


	7. Adoración Vacía

**Lamento mucho la demora. Aquí está el capítulo.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Capítulo VI: Adoración Vacía**

* * *

-Entonces…. ¿así es cómo nace un vampiro?- la muchacha estaba realmente impresionada por lo que había recién escuchado. Deidara asintió con la cabeza, la fatiga evidente en su rostro incapaz de envejecer. –Y supongo que los vampiros son inmunes a morir… si hubieras seguido siendo humano después de ese momento... hubieras muerto.

-Tienes razón. Al aceptar la propuesta de Orochimaru, me salvé la vida. Mis heridas se cerraron y mi cuerpo de recuperó mientras yo permanecía inconsciente…- afirmó el rubio, y Sakura notaba un poco de tristeza en la cara de su amigo. Esto sólo podía significar el recuerdo de una situación dolorosa; Sakura no necesitaba preguntarlo, los melancólicos ojos brillantes del vampiro le contaban todos sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasó una vez que despertaste?... ¿Qué hay de Sasori?

-Sasori… no estuvo muy contento con la decisión de Orochimaru al convertirme.

-Ya me lo imagino…- suspiró la de la cabellera rosa frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, pensando en lo que Sasori le pudo haber hecho pasar al pobre de su amigo.

-No te adelantes, Sakura… lo que me hizo Sasori fue…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Su cabeza ardía en medio de la pesada oscuridad, aplastaba a su cuerpo. Sentía cómo palpitaba su sien aún estando él inconsciente. Apenas lograba reconstruir sus últimos recuerdos. Estaba él huyendo a toda prisa, Sasori estaba en su pensamiento. Después cayó de algún lugar y se llenó de intenso y cegador dolor, Sasori seguía en su pensamiento. Ahí estaba la figura de Orochimaru y más dolor invadió su joven alma, Sasori todavía permanecía en su pensamiento. Sasori era lo único que él pensaba, lo único y lo que más quería. Sólo sabía eso y nada más._

_Voces borrosas… voces enojadas amontonándose en su cabeza, venían de afuera. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero era aún más difícil de lo que pensaba, sus párpados pesaban mucho más que un elefante. Movió a un lado su cabeza, notaba la intrusión de una luz tenue transparentarse por la delgada piel de sus párpados. Las voces se escuchaban con mucha más claridad._

_-…Es inaudito, Orochimaru. No voy a perdonarte por esto jamás ¿me oíste?- esta voz ya la conocía bien, pero jamás la escuchó tan llena de rabia. Deidara realizó otro intento por abrir sus ojos, apenas podía ver a través de sus oscuras pestañas_

_-No seas tan cruel… él sólo quería estar contigo._

_-¡No me lo justifiques así no más, carajo!- exclamó la voz familiar cuyo tono era demasiado nuevo para los oídos de Deidara._

_-Se estaba muriendo. Aunque hubieran llegado un grupo de médicos conmigo en ese momento, no hubiera habido posibilidad de salvarlo, y lo sabes, Sasori.- dijo la otra voz, ya sabía él que ése era Orochimaru… el hombre que le salvó la vida._

_-¿Tienes idea del enorme error que acabas de cometer?_

_-Sí, ten por seguro que estoy muy consiente de eso.- respondió. –Pero esta vida está llena de riesgos y decisiones radicales, y es precisamente esto lo que acabo de hacer. Si tanto te perturba esto, Sasori… si tanto enojo te causa que él haya querido esto y que yo le haya ayudado… entonces mátalo. Mátalo, así te sentirás mejor ¿no?_

"…"

_Deidara intentó mover su boca, abrir sus labios secos, buscando palabras para hablarle. Estaba consiente de lo que estaban discutiendo, y ahora él temía por su vida, pero desconfiaba en esa posibilidad. Sasori no era capaz de hacer eso ¿o sí? Deidara hizo un ruido leve con sus débiles cuerdas vocales, sus párpados estaban un poco abiertos y lo único que podía visualizar era esa cabeza pelirroja. Estaba en una habitación desconocida, acostado en una cama cálida, y las luces anaranjadas de daban un aspecto más acogedor y familiar._

_-Sasori… Sasori…- decía él con un hilar de voz, dudaba que lo haya escuchado. Los ojos de Sasori le miraban con una expresión que quedaba entre disgusto y pena. Deidara sintió una profunda aflicción al verlo con tal cara. Hizo un intento vano para hablar y pedir perdón, pero las palabras no eran audibles al oído humano._

_-¿Vas a matarlo sólo porque te lo sugerí o porque sólo así te sentirás menos miserable?_

_-Guarda silencio, Orochimaru. De haber sido que tuvieras más sesos en tu hueca cabezota lo hubieras dejado morir ahí mismo, y no tendríamos que enfrentarnos a este problema. Además le estarías ahorrando el sufrimiento al pobre niño.- dijo el pelirrojo de forma fría. Deidara sentía que su corazón se estaba desmoronando al escuchar esas palabras provenir del hombre que amaba._

_"No entiendes, Sasori… Esto… Todo esto… todo es sólo por ti. Porque te amo."_

_-¿Con que ésa es tu forma de ver las cosas…? Haz lo que se te plazca, después de todo, Deidara aceptó mi propuesta sólo por ti.- reveló Orochimaru. –Ya será problema tuyo el sentimiento de culpabilidad que te atacará después, Sasori._

_-Patrañas… De repente hablas como si supieras de esos sentimientos a la perfección._

_-Pero sé figurármelos por lo menos, Sasori. Conocer los sentimientos humanos llega a ayudar de formas inexplicables ¿no crees?- comentó el hombre sombrío._

_Sasori le ignoró, se acercó paso a paso hacia Deidara que estaba en cama incapaz de moverse, sólo podía observar. Al mirar su rostro más de cerca, se dio cuenta que Sasori se había inclinado hacia él, sabiendo bien que sus miradas estaban conectadas. La cara de Sasori era triste, llena de depresión y lástima. Al rubio se le encogía el corazón ver a su Sasori así, simplemente no lo soportaba. Una pequeña lágrima salió resbalando por su descolorida mejilla._

_-Oh, no… no pensarás matarlo aquí mismo y frente a mis ojos ¿o sí?- vaciló Orochimaru bastante molesto en contra del pelirrojo, Sasori lo ignoró de nuevo, acercando más su cara a Deidara. Sus labios se posaron sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, ya que Deidara estaba acostado de lado. El contacto le logró reconfortar un poco._

_-Tendrás que perdonarme, Deidara.- murmuró suavemente con sus labios aún pegados a su oído. Los ojos de Deidara se desorbitaron cuando su peor temor lo confirmó el mismísimo Sasori: Iba a matarlo. –Prometo sostenerte fuerte hasta que termine. No morirás solo, Deidara._

_Las lágrimas lograron escaparse de sus párpados que temblaban. Deidara intentaba encontrar el sentido de esas crueles palabras que se disfrazaban de promesas cálidas. Deidara no quería morir, no ahora, no de este modo. Se había sacrificado para pertenecerle a su Sasori… ¿y esto es lo que recibía? En su interior estaba gritando desesperadamente, su voz estaba seca y sin energías._

_Con sus brazos, Sasori abrazó el cuerpo débil del muchacho, con una mano recogió su cabello rubio para descubrirle el tierno cuello y con otra mano sostenía su espalda con firmeza de modo que sus pechos estaban pegados. Deidara estaba temblando en los brazos de su Sasori, su respiración se había vuelto más superficial y rápida, y su corazoncito comenzaba a acelerar sus palpitaciones… ahora recordaba con claridad lo que Orochimaru hizo. Sabía bien que Sasori le estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo. Intentó oponer resistencia, pero estaba vacío de fuerzas._

_-Sasori… no… por favor…- sus palabras era casi inaudibles, aunque las murmurara al oído de Sasori, dudaba mucho que este ahora le escuchara. Deidara sentía demasiado miedo por primera vez en un largo tiempo. De hecho, jamás se sintió tan asustado por su vida como ahora mismo._

_-Trataré de hacerlo rápido, te drenaré de sangre y así no sentirás dolor cuando agonices.- musitó el pelirrojo con sus labios rozando el delgado cuello del joven. Deidara estaba desesperado, soltó un chillido débil de su boca cuando en realidad deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas. No había nada que pudiera hacer. De repente, más lágrimas fluyeron de sus cristalinos ojos cuando afilados colmillos de cuchilla perforaron la base de su cuello, justo bajo la primera mordida. Todo el cuerpo de Deidara se tensó ante la tormentosa sensación. Su dolor le ayudó a sacar energías para lloriquear._

_Era extraño, ya no dolía como la vez anterior, sabía y sentía esos dientes adentrándose en su delicada carne, pero por alguna extraña razón era incapaz de sentir dolor alguno. Pero esto no impedía que él llorara, la sangre estaba siendo succionada a sorbos espantosamente rápidos. Sasori succionaba y lamía la sangrante herida, de repente mordió de nuevo y con mayor fuerza que la anterior, sus colmillos haciéndose más grandes al entrar en las venas del joven, sacando mucho más de ese líquido vital. La respiración de Deidara se estaba tornando más difícil y ruidosa acompañada con esos llantos indescifrables. En su cabeza escuchaba el tambor de su propio pulso, cada vez, minúsculamente, descendiendo de velocidad. Iba a morir._

_-Sasori… por favor…- sus ojos goteaban todavía. Por alguna razón la voz de Deidara se volvió más clara y Sasori pudo escucharle, pero sólo enterró más profunda la mordida en la piel. Ahora sentía incomodidad y extraño dolor. –No quiero morir…- chilló en voz baja al sentir esa presión terrible en su pecho, oprimiéndolo; el tambor de su corazón haciéndose más rápido, el pulso siendo succionado de su herida abierta. Ardía._

_Hubo silencio. Deidara sentía como si las paredes y techo se le vinieran encima de él y el otro, ahora se le dificultaba respirar, como si algo le tapara las fosas nasales y la boca. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y como miles de boquitas lo estuvieran comiendo vivo. Dejó de temblar, su vista se estaba nublando, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de nuevo. Toda la sangre estaba abandonándolo así como los alientos de vida, pero su voz seguía viva._

_-No me mates… Sasori… No quiero morir…- murmuraba con los últimos sonidos de voz que su garganta contenía. Una gota de lágrima escarlata resbaló por su blanca mejilla entumecida por las otras amigas. –Yo te amo demasiado, Sasori… no quiero morir así…- su voz por fin se apagó, como una llama de fuego es asesinada por una pesada lluvia._

_Cerró sus párpados, consiente aún, creyendo que la muerte se encontraba a sólo unos cuantos segundos más. Sintió que las afiladas cuchillas de colmillos de Sasori abandonaban la carne magullada del cuello, una marca imborrable en su piel. Sintió de repente que una presión fuerte cubría la herida abierta… ¿le estaba tapando la hemorragia?_

_-Orochimaru, trae a los médicos. Necesitamos una transfusión urgente aquí.- dijo como si nada, el mismo tono frío de siempre, completamente inexpresivo._

_-Conque cambiando de parecer al último momento ¿eh, Sasori?- contestó el hombre más alto que seguía adentro de la habitación. Deidara jamás prestó atención a la presencia de Orochimaru ya por el hecho que Sasori estuvo secándolo de su sangre y casi estaba muerto de nuevo._

_-Sólo mueve tu estúpido trasero y haz lo que te dije. Ahora mismo.- gruñó el pelirrojo, demostrando impaciencia en su voz. Deidara todavía podía abrir los ojos, pero su vista era envuelta por niebla negra, su cabeza dolía mucho, apenas podía contemplar la pálida cara de Sasori, sus penetrantes ojos cafés que a la luz parecían caramelos de miel. Era incapaz de hablar ahora mismo, pero tenía tantas cosas qué decirle y preguntarle a Sasori ahora mismo._

_Sus ventanas se cerraron nuevamente, cayendo una un profundo sueño._

_¿Por qué Sasori de repente decidió dejarlo vivir? Hace un par de minutos le dijo que terminaría con su vida, pero ahora le estaba pidiendo a Orochimaru ayuda médica para salvarlo de su pérdida de sangre. Todo esto era realmente confuso. Tal vez fueron esas palabras finales ¿Sasori se dejó alcanzar por el sincero significado de esas palabras? No importaba ya la razón, Deidara por fin se sentía aliviado. Inconscientemente sonrió._

_Se quedó en silencio por largas horas, tal vez días enteros, sumido en las sombras de su mente, dormía sin tener algún sueño que visualizar, tan sólo era oscuridad, la nada._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"Intentó matarlo… Intentó matarlo…"_

Sakura estaba demasiado perturbada por lo que había escuchado. A la vez no podía creérselo por completo. Sasori estuvo a punto de matar a Deidara en ese momento. No lograba comprender, aceptar que Deidara dedicó años de su vida y sacrificó tanto por ese bastardo pelirrojo. Sakura sintió repulsión instantánea por él, pero se sentía engañada también por el rubio ahora que seguía vivo. No entendía cómo logró ese frío patán sin corazón se haya ganado la vida de Deidara y a la vez haberse enamorado de él.

-Lo sé, ahora mismo has de odiarlo mucho. No te culpo.- dijo Deidara notando el enojo burbujeando en el aura de la niña. –Ya que no te puedo mentir, te diré que no me importó en lo absoluto la ingratitud de Sasori, yo estaba demasiado perdido obedeciendo más a mi corazón que a mi inteligencia.

-¿Porqué Deidara?... ¿cómo pudiste haber desperdiciado tu vida sacrificándote por ese hombre?- exclamó la jovencita, un par de lagrimas encontraron su escape fuera de sus grandes ojos color verde jade.

-Ya te lo dije antes, Sakura.- dijo el rubio al voltear hacia otro lado, hacia la ventana que mostraba un lúgubre día gris. –Yo fui una persona sumamente estúpida e ingenua, me dejé llevar demasiado por los sentimientos… pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo sucedido, Sakura.- Deidara sonrió levemente. –Gracias a todo lo que me pasó… tuve una vida que valió la pena vivirse y la puedo contar sabiendo que alguien me va a escuchar sin perder detalle.

Sakura pensó por un segundo.

_"Supongo que tienes razón, Deidara."_

-No sólo fueron cosas malas las que llegué a vivir. Hubo muchas cosas que disfruté, personas con las que compartí emociones fuertes.- era una inconfundible sonrisa lo que tenía en su aún joven rostro.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_De un segundo a otro, sus ojos se abrieron, despertó el mismo cuarto de la otra vez. Su cabeza ya estaba mejor y su boca ya no estaba seca. Ya podía moverse. Levantó su cabeza de la almohada, sustentándose de ambas mano para mantenerse sentado. Era extraño, ahora se sentía como nuevo. Ahora que observaba la habitación, esta no tenía ventanas y sólo estaba iluminada por un par de lámparas, pero tenía un aspecto acogedor. Ahora que lo pensaba, esta se parecía mucho al interior del apartamento de Sasori._

_Ya lo recordaba. Una noche, él espió a Sasori ir a un extraño lugar, le vio beberse la sangre de un muchacho y Deidara se sorprendió. Él quería estar con Sasori, pensó que si podía ser como él, podría estar con él. Orochimaru le ayudó en medio de un apuro de vida o muerte, hizo algo que supuestamente debió ayudarle. Recordó las heridas mortales. El sabor a sangre resbalando por su paladar_.

"Las heridas." _Deidara recordó que un acero atravesó su abdomen, rápidamente buscó con su mano en todo su estómago la cicatriz o algún vendaje que estuviese ahí, siquiera alguna costura. Pero no había nada, como si nunca hubiera sufrido ese terrible accidente ¿Estaba su mente jugándole trucos?_

_Algo más le vino a la mente: las mordidas que recibió. Tocó con su mano su cuello, buscando el área afectada. Encontró la textura de las marcas, una que se encontraba a la mitad del lado derecho de su cuello y otra que estaba justo debajo de la primera, la segunda mucho más profunda y notable que la anterior. Recordó bien, no sólo Orochimaru, sino también Sasori, pero ambas mordidas fueron hechas con intenciones distintas. Deidara no comprendía aún cómo funcionaba este asunto, pero al parecer, Orochimaru le dejó esa marca para salvarle la vida de algún modo. Sasori le hizo la otra con el fin de quitarle vida por una pérdida de sangre._

_Pero Sasori se había detenido a último momento, Deidara recordó el porqué, o por lo menos tenía una idea de cómo fue. Confesando su amor… ¿salvó su vida? Deidara debía de aclararse esta duda lo antes posible._

_Escuchó el rechinar de una puerta abrirse, volteó rápidamente a ver hacia la única puerta que había en esta pequeña habitación sin ventanas, alguien entró. Vio que era un hombre pálido al igual que Orochimaru y Sasori, tenía consigo una charola con un vaso, y ni le volteó a mirar ningún segundo. Parecía estar murmurando entre dientes…_

_-… Bola de mendigos putos ¿acaso les parezco una puñetera sirvienta o algo…?- le volteó a ver a Deidara al dejar la charola en el mueble de madera que estaba a su lado. Su reacción fue un repentino sobresalto. Sus ojos tenían un curioso color parecido al rosa, como amatista, y su cabello era completamente blanco plateado. -¡Konan!... ¡Konan!- gritó como llamado._

_Deidara iba a hablar, pero otra vez fue callada por los gritos del otro hombre llamando el mismo nombre de antes._

_-¿Y ahora qué sucede?- se escuchaba otra voz, una mucho más sutil y calmada, como la de una mujer._

_-¡Ya se despertó! Se tuvo que despertar justo cuando tengo que llevar mi maldito trasero a servirle su vasito de sangre!- respondió el hombre de cabello plata._

_-¿Y te molesta tanto, Hidan?- preguntó de nuevo la suave y paciente voz._

_-¡Coño! No soy bueno para socializar! No me gusta estar con la gente! Si casi no soy gente!- exclamó el hombre, accidentalmente arrojaba gotas de saliva al exclamar._

_Entró al cuarto una figura femenina, una mujer de tez pálida y cabello recogido en un rodete que sostenía un adorno parecido a una flor. Usaba un vestido muy reservado de color negro de falda larga, pero no tenía mangas que cubrieran sus refinados brazos blancos. La característica más curiosa de esta mujer era que su cabello tenía el poco común color azul fuerte. Parecía ser mayor de edad que el otro hombre, pero aún así, Deidara estaba seguro que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida. La aparentemente cansada mirada de la mujer se dirigió a Deidara, como si hubiera leído en su mente ese cumplido._

_-Tú eres el joven del que hablaba Akasuna no Sasori.- preguntó, su voz era familiar y cálida, pero ella no sonreía. –Él nos dejó como encargo de cuidarte mientras estabas inconsciente._

_-¿Sasori dijo eso?... Vaya, h´m, gracias.- sonrió Deidara aliviado. De repente él se acordó, la primera vez que pasó una noche con Sasori. Estos dos individuos fueron de los que Orochimaru lo ocultó tras él y casi lo aplastó contra la pared._

_-¿Adónde crees que estás yendo, Hidan?- dijo la mujer de cabello azul, a pesar de que no había quitado su mirada de Deidara, ella ya sabía que el otro estaba abandonando el cuarto. –No recuerdo haberte escuchado ofrecerle al joven una disculpa por tu comportamiento. Hazlo de una buena vez._

_-¿Y porqué, coño?- replicó el de cabello plata._

_-Por que lo digo yo, Hidan.- respondió la mujer con seriedad, conservaba a la perfección la calma, al igual que Sasori. Eso le recordó a Deidara lo que estaba pensando antes. La mujer le hizo una indicación con la mano al otro para que pasara frente del chico rubio. –Discúlpate, Hidan._

_-Eh… ¿perdón?- casi murmuró el de ojos de amatista sin siquiera quitarle la mirada a la mujer de lánguida y perfecta belleza. Ella asintió y le hizo otra seña con la mano para que se hiciera a un lado._

_-Mi nombre es Konan. Sólo llámame por ese nombre… Y el pendejo a mi lado se llama Hidan._

_-¿Y ahora porqué dices puñeteras groserías siendo tú quién me las critica?- reclamó de nuevo el hombre más alto._

_-Porque así soy yo. Ahora ve y avísale a Akasuna que el joven ya despertó del coma.- ordenó la pálida señorita, y el joven rubio se calmó un poco._

_Al momento que Hidan salió de la habitación, obviamente dando de sus pisotones estruendosos y su mal genio, la mujer se sentó suavemente sobre el borde de la cama que ocupaba Deidara, cuidando de no estar sobre las piernas de este. Ella lo miró a los ojos, una triste sonrisa surcó por sus refinados labios que estaban artificialmente pintados de un opaco color lila._

_-Hace mucho tiempo que no veía yo a una persona nueva dentro de este aburrido lugar… Tu nombre es Deidara ¿cierto? Al juzgar por tus rasgos que perteneces al país de la Tierra.- dijo la mujer llamada Konan. Una de sus blancas manos se extendió a tomar sutilmente la barbilla de Deidara. –Puedo ver que también tienes una belleza muy extraña… por un segundo de confundí con una jovencita, pero Orochimaru me había especificado que se trataba de un muchacho… Tu voz es bastante varonil ahora que me doy cuenta.- señaló con una de sus largas uñas esmaltadas de color lila a la garganta del joven._

_-Señorita…-_

_-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Deidara.- interrumpió Konan._

_-Oh… Konan, todo esto es todavía demasiado confuso para mí… ¿dónde estoy y qué es todo esto?_

_-Veamos… ¿a qué te refieres con "todo esto"?- preguntó la del cabello azul._

_-Bueno…h´m… Hay tantas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle…- enmudeció un momento, se dio cuenta que era capaz de moverse y recoger sus rodillas y pegarlas a su pecho. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba casi desnudo a excepción de unas trusas que no reconocía como suyas. Siguió cubriéndose con la sábana ante la mujer mayor._

_-Hazme las que consideres necesarias._

_-Para comenzar… ¿exactamente, qué son esas personas? Mejor dicho… ¿quiénes son todas esas personas?- preguntó un poco inseguro, ya que él se imaginaba que Konan también, al igual que ese tal Hidan, eran lo mismo que Sasori y Orochimaru._

_-Umm… creía que ya te lo habías figurado, Deidara.- dijo con un poco de decepción la bella Konan, ella fijó sus pálidos ojos directamente a los azules del muchacho. –Nosotros somos seres nocturnos, Deidara. La gente nos conoce por el nombre de "vampiros", derivado de los murciélagos vampiro, los que beben sangre de los seres vivos que duermen por la noche._

_-…Vampiros… - Deidara quedó callado por un segundo, ahora recordaba un poco más de lo que Orochimaru le dijo esa noche bizarra. Orochimaru dijo la palabra "vampiros" y también que era incapaz de envejecer y debía beber sangre, pero su mente se enfocó en un momento, justo antes de recibir la mordida. –Eso quiere decir… que yo también soy uno._

_-Efectivamente.- respondió la del cabello azul como si nada, pero conservaba esa inquietante seriedad. –Por esa razón tú estás aquí, en este edificio bajo tierra, sano y salvo del mundo de la luz._

_-¿Porqué no podemos ir hacia la luz, h´m?_

_-¿Porqué? Tenemos miedo, Deidara. Tememos por nuestras vidas.- explicó la mujer, una ligera, bastante ligera expresión de temor en su blanco rostro. –Un sutil roce del rayo del Sol… y te hará la piel, la carne y los huesos, todo se hará cenizas. Así de fácil._

_-Pero creí que los vampiros eran… inmortales._

_-Es cierto. No importa por cuanto tiempo vivamos, jamás envejeceremos y aunque tengamos que vivir por mil años, no moriremos… Siempre y cuando el Sol jamás nos toque y tomemos sangre cada cuando sea necesario.- sentenció Konan, un abrupto silencio cicatrizó el ambiente en el pequeño cuarto._

_-¿Y… es necesario beber sangre?_

_-¿Si es necesario? No digas tonterías. ¡Por supuesto que es necesario! Es lo más importante para mantenerse a uno mismo vivo.- declaró la mujer con enorme insistencia y sorpresa. –Pasas dos semanas sin beber una sola gota de sangre y morirás de deshidratación…_

_-Ya veo… ser vampiro da varias desventajas a uno por lo que me has dicho. Vivir un milenio entero en la oscuridad y sólo alimentarse de sangre, no suena tan genial como creí que podría ser, h´m.- dijo con un obvio timbre de decepción._

_-No sólo debes de alimentarte de sangre únicamente. Puedes ingerir cualquier alimento que gustes, pero este no afectará tu salud o tu necesidad de beber sangre. Lo más sano sería un vaso como este cada día.- dijo Konan tomando el vaso que trajo el de ojos amatista, y tal como Deidara sospechó: era el mismo líquido carmesí del que hablaba esta mujer. Sintió un repentino respingo con la idea de tener que beberse todo ese vaso. No sabía siquiera de dónde salió toda esa sangre._

_-No te preocupes… es sangre limpia y es de vaca. En esta ciudad las vacas no sólo sirven para darnos leche.- le acercó el vaso de porcelana pulida a su cara, pero Deidara aún sentía un poco de asco, ni siquiera aspiraba para detectar ese aroma tan peculiar. –Es cierto… esta sería tu primera vez bebiendo sangre por tu propia cuenta… Permíteme ayudarte._

_Deidara utilizó ambas manos para sostener el vaso de porcelana y Konan le ayudaba también con ambas, aunque el objeto no era nada pesado, pero esto era para que el pánico y la inseguridad no hicieran a Deidara soltar el frágil contenedor. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y abrió la boca. Al principio sólo quiso tragar, pero el líquido inevitablemente resbalaba por su lengua, lo que provocó un sorprendente efecto en el joven al saborear el espeso líquido._

_No era tan malo el sabor, ni siquiera sabía a sangre ni a animal, nada de eso. Sus papilas gustativas tocaron un manjar completamente extraño para su pequeño mundo, no pudo evitar sonreír internamente al tragar de poco a poco la maravillosa bebida. Sentía como si no hubiera tomado agua en años y ahora le daban este afrodisíaco para beber para calmar toda la sed, sabía dulce, agria, salada… no importaba cómo definiría el sabor, era hermoso. Era paraíso._

_-Tal parece que te ha gustado.- sonrió la amable mujer._

_-Nunca creí que sería de este modo, h´m. Anteriormente, cuando me sangraba la boca o lamía una herida, la sangre sabía a… sangre._

_-Cuando uno es vampiro, ocurren muchos cambios en la genética y en las funciones del cuerpo. Cuando te cortas dentro de poco la herida desaparece sin importar la magnitud o gravedad; supongo que recordarás que antes de llegar aquí tú recibiste una herida fatal.- comentó Konan sin rodeos, Deidara no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo lo supo, pero supuso que era obvio que ella lo supiera._

_-¿Y qué pasa con las mordidas, h´m? Las cicatrices siguen ahí.- preguntó recordando lo sucedido._

_-No estoy muy segura aún de cómo funciona eso, pero… la saliva de un vampiro tiene una especie de sustancia que evita que la herida se cure con mayor rapidez, incluso llegan a haber casos en los que las cicatrices más profundas jamás se borran._

_Deidara tocó su cicatriz instintivamente. Un pensamiento le llegó a la mente. Quizás la marca que le dejó Orochimaru se borraría con el paso del tiempo, pero la que Sasori le había dado, por alguna razón estaba muy seguro, esa se quedaría para siempre… jamás se borraría._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Konan cuando el rubio se quedó a meditar un poco en silencio_.

"Sí, estoy bien, h´m."

_-Konan… ¿Dónde está Sasori? Quiero de verdad verlo.- pidió el rubio con serenidad, la mujer se levantó del borde de la cama poniendo de nuevo sus pies sobre el suelo._

_Ella lo examinó con una mirada, y tan sólo dio un exhalo calmado._

_-Tú… lo amas ¿cierto? Estás enamorado de Akasuna.- dedujo la del cabello azul, Deidara no lo pensó dos veces para asentir ante la mujer._

_-Lo amo con todo mi corazón, Konan. Lo amo demasiado, y por él yo estoy ahora aquí… Dime ¿puedes hacer que yo pueda hablar con él, h´m?- preguntó el rubio sin repetir una sola palabra, muy seguro de lo que él decía._

_-Intentaré darle tu recado; por lo mientras, puedes ponerte el cambio de ropa que tienes guardado en el cajón del buró. Tómala con confianza. Puedes salir de la habitación si quieres, pero por ningún motivo salgas de este piso sino hasta que Akasuna venga ¿comprendes?_

_Asintió levemente antes que la mujer cerrara la puerta tras su salida. No esperó por más tiempo y salió de la cama; tal como lo confirmó Konan, había ropa para él dentro del cajón del buró de madera fina. Tal y como ya lo tenía previsto, era ropa completamente negra. Una camiseta sencilla de manga larga y pantalones largos igualmente a la medida pero de distinto material que la camiseta en sí. Deidara siempre dejaba una liguilla en su muñeca cada que desataba su cabello, ahí seguía después de todo, no se habían molestado en retirarle la liga de goma de su muñeca. Esta la usó para sujetar su largo cabello. Y aunque no había espejo en esta habitación, él no tenía la menor idea de cómo se veía, pero algo le decía que su peinado lucía desaliñado. Le daba ganas de utilizar un baño._

_Por casualidad, debajo del borde de la cama ahí se encontraban unas zapatillas de tela. Negras, como ya se lo esperaba. Suponía que también eran para su uso. Ese Sasori debió haberlo pedido todo para él, ya se lo sospechaba; debería agradecerle más tarde por todos los detalles, pero aún así, faltaba un baño que era ahora mismo la necesidad más esencial de Deidara._

_Decidió que era tiempo de salir a enfrentar al mundo fuera de la puerta de este cuarto. Su mano rodeó la perilla, tragó saliva y después dio un hondo respiro. Giró su mano y empujó dan su primer paso fuera de ese pequeño cuarto. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, tras abrirlos sintió un alivio al ver que no había nadie ahí, y la verdad él no sabía porqué sentía tal alivio. Quizás era todo este asunto de los "vampiros", fue algo tan repentino, llegó golpeándole la cara como un halcón agarrando a su presa. Todo esto era un giró de 360 grados a su vida, pero él haría esto y lo soportaría, se adaptaría. Todo por Sasori, eso era lo único que importaba. Deidara volvió a sonreír._

_El pasillo era largo y hermoso, muy diferente a las partes del hotel que él recordaba, habían arcos góticos de piedra blanca que estaban a todo lo largo del pasillo. Floreros con plantas de vivos colores adornaban y le daban un aspecto agradable, incluso habían algunos cuantos cuadros de pinturas realistas que estaban casi en cada espacio. Todo tenía el mismo contraste de colores, parecía como si hubieran sido elegidos con intención de crear un patrón perfecto de colores otoñales y cálidos. Y todo estaba muy iluminado; no era del gusto de Deidara, pero no podía negar que había mucha belleza en toda esta galería maravillosa._

_Sintió de repente una presencia más en el pasillo, volteó hacia atrás, casi hacia el otro lado del largo espacio, ahí se encontraba ese fantasma negro, la persona quien le salvó la vida en esa noche decisiva. Orochimaru levantó una mano y silbó un gracioso "hola" al muchacho. Deidara dudó un poco, pero le contestó tontamente el saludo._

_-Ya pensaba que te quedarías dormido un eternidad.- rió el extraño hombre de sombría apariencia, pero resultaba que siempre se encontraba de excelente humor y entusiasmo. Jamás perdía ese carisma._

_-Orochimaru…_

_-¿Me vas a pedir las gracias? No deberías de hacerlo, Sasori casi explotó cuando te traje aquí cargando. Qué suerte que te dejó vivo, sino, yo habría gastado mi sangre por nada._

_-Sí, h´m. Te quería agradecer, pero… había algo más que quería preguntarte, y es importante.- dijo Deidara conservando un poco de seriedad ante el mundo de rosa que siempre rodeaba a este enigmático hombre. Con una de sus pálidas manos, Orochimaru retiró un poco del cabello que cubría la mitad de su cara, sus ojos eran un tanto fascinantes, parecidos a los de un reptil, quizás un serpiente._

_-¿Sí? Qué cosa querías preguntarme, Deidara?- sonrió Orochimaru._

_-H´m… Veo que se te olvidó muy rápido.- respondió el rubio sin ocultar su repentina molestia ante el despistado y macabro vampiro._

_-¡Oh! Estabas hablando sobre la propuesta que te hice aquella vez. Claro que no lo he olvidado, niño. Sólo te estaba poniendo a prueba, no seas tonto.- rió._

_"... ¿Este es el hombre a quién le confié mi vida?... H´m ¿en qué estaba pensando yo?"_

_-Eso es… yo te dí la vida eterna, pero te dije que tú tendrías que hacer algo por mí a cambio de ello, Deidara. Verás, es muy simple lo que yo quiero que hagas por mí: tendrás que ayudarme en mis negocios, quiero que seas mi asistente._

_-¿Asistente de qué? No sé de qué clase de trabajos me estás hablando, Orochimaru.- dijo el joven, muy lejos de entender lo que quería este hombre. Orochimaru rió discretamente, pero cuando su vista se fijó más allá de Deidara, él le devolvió la mirada al rubio._

_-Tendremos que hablar de esto más tarde, Deidara. Ahora mismo parece que estarás muy ocupado.- dijo el de cabello azabache, instantáneamente Deidara volteó a mirar hacia atrás y casi sintió que un infarto lo mataba, porque ahí estaba la persona con quién menos estaba preparado para hablar. Ciertamente, Deidara deseaba verlo más que nada, pero no estaba listo aún. Frío sudor surcó por su sien._

_-¡Sa-Sasori!- exclamó Deidara, su tono demasiado alto y fingido, creyó que se iba a desmayar, pero debía de aguantar. Era con él con quien quería hablar, y sus nervios lo estaban devorando vivo. Casi ni notó que Konan lo estaba acompañando a su lado. -¿Cómo estás? Qué bonito lugar… ehmm…_

_-Orochimaru, más vale que le vayas a guiar bien mientras se esta acostumbrando a su nueva vida ¿entendido? Tú también, Konan.- dijo Sasori, completamente ignorando al rubio. De algún modo parecía gracioso que alguien de apariencia tan joven como la de Sasori le estuviera dando órdenes a estos dos que eran claramente mayores que él. El pelirrojo volvió a posar su mirada en su "amante". –Deidara, necesitamos hablar. Ven conmigo._

_Le habló de la misma manera que mandó órdenes a Orochimaru y a Konan. Deidara se sintió mal por dentro al conocer este tono por siempre frío en el pelirrojo que tanto amaba. Tímidamente avanzó hacia él, pasó al lado de Konan, quién le envió una mirada triste al rubio, una mirada que transmitía un mensaje muy claro: "¿Estás seguro de que amas a este hombre, Deidara?" Volvió al lado de Sasori, y este le tomó de un hombro, no de forma cariñosa, tampoco enviándole una sola mirada, como si fuera un completo extraño con quien estuviera tratando._

_Lo llevó a través de puertas y más puertas, no dándose el tiempo de observar cada lugar debido a la velocidad con la que Sasori lo hacía caminar. En el camino no le dirigió una sola palabra, y esto era un poco doloroso para Deidara, él deseaba que por fin Sasori admitiera algún sentimiento por él, que aceptara este amor. Sólo podía esperar y esforzarse más. Eso es lo que haría: esforzarse y esperar._

_Llegaron hasta un lugar iluminado, era un jardín en un invernadero, inmenso y tan lleno de vegetación; increíble que estas plantas vivieran aún sólo usando esta luz artificial. Había una banca de piedra en medio del lugar y no había gente a la vista. Esto era extraño, tratándose de un hotel tan grande, no había gente a la vista. Sasori sentó a Deidara en la piedra plana y Sasori tomó lugar frente al rubio, se inclinó frente al muchacho con ambas de sus manos sobre las rodillas de Deidara. Sus intenciones eran claramente sentir mejor al rubio afligido del corazón con esta ligera muestra de afecto y respeto, pero la por siempre mirada fría y vacía del pelirrojo no ayudaba en nada._

_-Deidara ¿porqué aceptaste convertirte en un vampiro?- preguntó Sasori, claramente cambió su timbre de voz a algo más suave y accesible. –Ayúdame a entender ¿por qué?_

_-Sasori, yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Quizás esto ya lo sabías, pero es que yo te amo demasiado, me quitas horas de sueño y de comida con tan sólo pensar en ti.- sonrió débilmente el rubio, pero la cara de Sasori demostraba insatisfacción con tal respuesta._

_-Deidara ¿cómo fue que supiste que yo y Orochimaru somos vampiros? Dime la verdad.- el pelirrojo frunció levemente el entrecejo, indagando más en los pensamientos del joven pretendiente._

_-La misma noche que me convirtió, fue cuando me enteré. Antes de eso yo te había seguido hasta la vieja fábrica, vi a través de una ventana cómo es que… le tomabas sangre a un chico, ahí me dí más o menos una idea, h´m.- narró el rubio brevemente. –Unos tipos me atraparon espiando y tuve que huir, pero me tomaron por sorpresa y… tuve un accidente._

_-Orochimaru jamás me dijo nada de un accidente.- murmuró el pelirrojo, una mirada un poco sorprendida de su parte._

_-En ese accidente casi me morí… y Orochimaru, no sé cómo llegó ahí, pero él fue quien me lo explicó todo de forma breve, bueno, quizás no todo, pero me lo propuso y así podría salvarme y también…- Deidara tragó saliva por un segundo de silencio. –…Podría yo estar contigo. Eso es lo que pasó._

_-Ya veo.- Sasori se levantó de su estado hincado y se sentó al lado de Deidara mirándolo fijamente. –Entonces, Deidara… ¿es tan irremediable este amor tuyo que sientes por mí?... ¿De verdad llegaste a ese extremo sólo por mí?_

_-Lo sé, es loco tener que arriesgarse tanto por el amor hacia alguien, pero…_

_-Deidara.- el pelirrojo interrumpió abruptamente al joven, le miró con gran seriedad. –Hace exactamente hace una semana, justo cuando llegaste aquí en brazos de Orochimaru, transformado en uno de nosotros… tú estabas en cama e intenté quitarte la vida al drenarte de sangre… ¿Te parece eso amor?- preguntó duramente, el rostro de Deidara con una expresión de impacto y tristeza. Tocó con su mano la profunda cicatriz plantada en su cuello, misma hecha por el beso letal de Sasori._

_-No me digas que… jamás te has enamorado, Sasori.- murmuró el joven, una enorme desilusión en su rostro. Sasori sólo le envió una mirada de lástima. –¿No?_

_-Yo no estoy hecho para esas cosas, Deidara…_

_-¿Por… porqué, Sasori? Tú me has hecho el amor varias veces…_

_-Eso no fue "hacer el amor". Eso se llama tener sexo.- afirmó cruelmente el pelirrojo. –El contacto sexual, Deidara, es sólo eso: contacto sexual. Nada tiene relacionado con el amor si los sentimientos de uno al otro no son iguales.- declaró con frialdad, una vez más el corazón del joven fue azotado por esas palabras._

_-Entonces…- murmuró entre dientes, una finísima lágrima hizo su camino al lado de su puntiaguda nariz blanca, con una mirada llena de tristeza Deidara se enfrentó a él. –¿Porqué me dejaste vivir, Sasori, si tan poco sientes por mí, h´m?_

"…"

_-Deidara, yo perdí mi capacidad de matar hace mucho tiempo. Ya no quiero matar.- dijo, la tristeza y los recuerdos indeseables eran devueltos a la vida con la actual expresión de Sasori. Deidara se preguntaba por qué clase de cosas pasó Sasori para decir esto. El joven entendía, a él tampoco le gustaba matar, aunque frecuentemente lo hizo en el pasado, cuando aún era un soldado de su ex aldea Iwagakagure. No fue agradable mientras duró, pero la gente que él había asesinado como Ninja eran personas sucias y llenas de mugre social, no valían nada. Aún así, Deidara no lo disfrutó del todo. Y si fuera necesario, él mataría de nuevo, ya sea por defensa propia o por conveniencia. Pero Sasori pertenecía a Sunagakagure, una de las más sanguinarias aldeas del continente: le era completamente extraño que él se rehusara a matar. O quizás… la respuesta era más obvia de lo que parecía._

_-¿Sólo por eso… no me mataste?_

_-No seas tonto. Yo no sería capaz de matar a alguien que ha entregado su vida y corazón por una persona. Yo no mataría a una persona que hizo sacrificios por alguien al que ama, especialmente si ése alguien… soy yo.- dijo cruzado de brazos, una mirada un poco sombría y algo satírica de su parte. –¿Ahora ves en el lío que nos has metido?_

_-¿H´m? Cuál lío?- preguntó confundido el del rubio largo._

_-En esta ciudad, desde hace varias décadas ha abierto sus brazos a nosotros los vampiros. De hecho, este es el lugar que tiene más habitantes como nosotros en todo el mundo. Especialmente este punto: este hotel… y yo soy quien está a cargo de este hotel, Deidara._

_Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron lentamente hasta quedar como redondos platos, pero una sutil sonrisa fue ampliándose de poco a poco. A Sasori no le parecía gracioso esto. En lo absoluto._

_-Entonces… ¿por eso siempre estabas tan ocupado todo el tiempo? Yo creía que utilizabas todo tu tiempo para esculpir muñecas, h´m.- rió el rubio, aparentemente muy alivianado._

_-Es sólo un pasatiempo, Deidara… a parte que no son muchas las que he vendido…- pero abruptamente cambió su expresión facial a algo más fastidiado, más enojado. Pero Sasori jamás dejaba de verse mono aunque frunciera su entrecejo. –¡No me cambies así nomás el tema, Deidara! Es muy serio lo que estamos hablando ahora mismo.- exclamó ante el jovencito._

_-Lo siento, Sasori…_

_-Como te decía. Es un enorme lío en el que nosotros dos estamos metidos ahora mismo.- manejó con un tono mucho más serio y sombrío. –Desde hace siete años, la población de vampiros en Tasogare rebasó los límites establecidos. No por la cantidad, sino por todos los perpetradores que aparecían y mataban a cualquier persona. Esos meses fueron calificados como "Días del Infierno", pues como la mayoría de la población regular de la ciudad no sabía nada de vampiros, esto provocó un pánico caótico, causando incluso suicidios masivos._

_Deidara estaba impactado por lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo pudo venir aquí sin siquiera saber de estos acontecimientos? Tasogare no era el mejor lugar para vivir después de todo._

_-Se habían generado muchas sospechas acerca de nuestra existencia y todo este asunto también nos afectaría a los vampiros tarde o temprano. Decidimos no correr más riesgos y los líderes tomaron la decisión de aprisionar a los rebeldes y ejecutarlos, siendo una amenaza para la integridad social de Tasogare. Y desde ese mismo momento, se aplicó una ley en nuestra comunidad que prohibía que los vampiros infectaran a más humanos, sólo con la esperanza de poder brindar paz por fin entre los humanos y los vampiros. Aunque… los humanos jamás deberían de saber sobre nuestra existencia, hay quienes en los que podemos confiar, y estos son llamados "voluntarios". Aparte de hacer tratos comerciales y políticos con nuestra comunidad, también hay unos que se ofrecen para dar su sangre de beber a algunos vampiros que aún extrañan los "viejos tiempos". Claro, siempre hay un límite puesto por cada "voluntario". Y tú, Deidara, tú eres el primer vampiro que ha "nacido" en los últimos siete años aquí en Tasogare.- Sasori suspiró, parecía cansado y estresado. –Aunque yo sea uno de los líderes de esta comunidad, los demás, dudo mucho que me perdonen por esto._

_-Pero… Sasori… Tú no fuiste quién me convirtió en primer lugar. Ése fue Orochimaru._

_-Sí, pero yo me siento como el responsable de tu transformación. De no ser tan descuidado yo habría evitado que me siguieras hasta esa fábrica. Tampoco debí enamorarte ni seducirte, o si no, yo no te hubiera metido en todo este mundo.- dijo el pelirrojo, indignado de sus propios "errores", repugnado visiblemente. –Aparte, yo no puedo echarle la culpa a Orochimaru. Eso sería la mayor de las traiciones, Deidara._

_-Oh…- Deidara pensó un poco en lo que dijo. Tal vez Orochimaru y Sasori eran mucho más unidos de lo que imaginó._

_-Tendré que enfrentarlos de todas maneras, y tendría que llevarte conmigo para buscar su aprobación. Lamentablemente los líderes de la comunidad se han vuelto poco confiados y sería difícil convencerlos de que te dejaran vivir._

_-¿Dejarme vivir?- exclamó el rubio asustado por las últimas pronunciaciones del vampiro pelirrojo._

_-Así es._

_-Entonces… Es probable que de yo no gustarles me maten._

_-Exacto.- contestó como si nada._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-… Ese mismo día, aproximadamente un par de horas de nuestra plática, Sasori me llevó a una especie de sala, donde estaban unos cuantos reunidos, los líderes de la comunidad que iban a discutir si podía quedarme o no, h´m.

-Bueno, ya está de sobra saber que te lo permitieron, Deidara ¿no?- dijo la niña de cabello rosa, ahora ayudaba a poner en su lugar algunos víveres que compró su anfitrión hace un rato. –¿Cómo le hiciste para convencerlos?

-Yo… yo no fui quién los convenció, Sakura.- dijo finalmente el rubio.

-Entonces… ¿quién lo hizo?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_-Lo siento, Señor Sasori. Necesitamos pensarlo más.- sentenció uno de los mayores, un hombre alto y de debilucha apariencia. Deidara frunció el entrecejo, sus azules ventanas mirando al pelirrojo a su lado._

_-Yo creo que ya lo han pensado lo suficiente.- dijo Sasori, insatisfecho con la respuesta. –Este joven estará bajo mi cuidado y vigilancia, no va a causar ningún problema por lo mientras, señores._

_-No, Sasori.- respondió la única mujer de toda la junta. –Tú eres un hombre muy ocupado, tienes todo un hotel del qué encargarte ¿cómo podrías tú vigilarlo mientras tú estás aquí, o ejerciendo tu otro empleo?... ¿cuál era su nombre?... Fabricación de muñecas._

_-Aún así, les aseguro que Deidara no causará problema alguno. También la Señora Konan y Orochimaru estarán cuidando de él._

_Deidara se sentía como un niño enjaulado en estos momentos. Un pequeño por el que discutían una custodia o algo similar. Era la situación más incómoda que recordaba haber vivido en su entera existencia. Se sentía enfermo, incluso el lugar tenía un olor poco agradable y las paredes le causaban una ligera claustrofobia. Ya apenas comprendía lo que estaban discutiendo, sus oídos estaban enturbiados por el ambiente y le dolía la cabeza._

_-No se preocupen, señores.- Deidara volteó a ver violentamente la conocida voz, que abruptamente entró al ambiente cerrado de esa enorme y oscura sala, la luz artificial que entraba por la puerta era casi como un alivio. Orochimaru, se adelantó al lado del jovencito rubio._

_-¿Qué quieres decir, Orochimaru?- exigió uno de los señores mayores, sentados en sus altos puestos, haciéndose creer como lo más importante y valioso del universo._

_-Voy a comenzar desde el principio, si me permiten.- dijo el de misteriosa apariencia. –Para empezar… yo fui quien convirtió al joven en vampiro, dejen de echarle el peso del problema encima de Sasori.- aclaró Orochimaru, diciendo como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero todos los grandes señores reunidos estaban impactados, incluso Sasori, quién estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima y callarlo. –Y créanme que lo hice por buenas intenciones, señores. El pobre chico estaba al borde de morir, así que, como soy un hombre de lo más generoso, decidí salvarlo.- sonaba a falso testimonio cada palabra suya, pero el joven Deidara sabía que él decía la verdad. Casi._

_-¡Orochimaru!- alguien grito, pareciendo esto un regaño. -¿Te das cuenta que has cometido una grave falta al reglamento de esta comunidad? Por esto podríamos darte un escarmiento ahora mismo._

_-¿Y qué?- respondió el sombrío hombre, una sínica sonrisa transparentándose a través de los cabellos azabaches que parcialmente cubrían casi todo su rostro. –El muchacho me simpatiza, no podía dejarlo ahí, muerto… Después de todo, ya teníamos planes.- esto último, una mirada penetrante fue dirigida a Deidara, esos ojos amarillos le lanzaban un mensaje a los azules._

_-¿Y de qué planes estás hablando, Orochimaru, si no te molesta explicarnos?_

_-Oh, sí. Deidara ahora es mi socio de trabajo. Desde hace algún tiempo estuve necesitando un ayudante para mi trabajo como "Recolector", y él se ofreció a ayudarme… ¿No es así, Deidara?- le envió casi un guiño, Deidara no necesitaba eso como señal, él ya sabía qué responder._

_-Si, h´m. Así es.- respondió sin titubear, para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta. Deidara no se atrevió a voltear a mirar a Sasori, ya se sospechaba cuál sería su cara ahora. De mirarlo ahora, todos descubrirían a Orochimaru, y Deidara estaría perdido._

_-Mhmm… Eso cambia un poco las cosas, Orochimaru. Tienes razón, ya antes nos habían informado que hacían falta nuevos "Recolectores"._

_-Este niño, no parece que hará ningún daño. Se ve tan inocente, tan joven._

_Este comentario ofendió un poco al ex Ninja, pero lo olvidó. Después de todo, él no era del tipo inocente ni tampoco de los que se quedaban sin hacer travesuras. Pero era conveniente mantenerse con esa imagen que visualizaban los señores sobre él._

_-Entonces… ¿van a permitirle que se quede?- preguntó Sasori finalmente._

_-Sí, Sasori. Pero si vuelve a suceder algo parecido y está relacionado contigo, prometemos que no vamos a perdonar, y tanto tú, como Orochimaru, recibirán el castigo que pudieron obtener de esto._

_-Entendido.- hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó del lugar sin hacer más. Deidara iba a seguirle, pero Orochimaru le detuvo un hombro, indicándole que también se inclinara como él ante la junta. El respeto era lo más importante que se debía demostrar ante esta gente. Si no era de ese modo, estas personas podían de4cidir tu destino final, sin discusión alguna._

_Al salir de la sofocante sala, Deidara fue con prisa a seguir los pasos de su querido pelirrojo de nuevo, pero otra vez Orochimaru le detuvo de un hombro. Abruptamente Deidara le volteó a ver._

_-¿No tienes algo que preguntarme o decirme?- dijo acercando al lado de su cuello su cara cubierta de finas hebras negras._

_-Orochimaru… gracias por todo, h´m. Lo siento, pero tendremos que hablarnos más tarde. Ahora tengo algo más importante qué hacer._

_-Uh… Me pregunto ¿Qué será más importante que hablar de tu nuevo empleo?_

_-Lo sé, h´m. Pero… de verdad, necesito verme con Sasori. Es algo muy importante.- explicó el joven, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Rápidamente salió fuera del alcance de Orochimaru. No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás, era claro que ahora no le estaba siguiendo nadie. Deidara buscó por los pasillos. Parecía que perdió el rastro de Sasori, esto no era bueno ¿quería evitarlo de nuevo?_

_Al dar vuelta a la siguiente esquina que encontró, algo le golpeó fuertemente. Chocó contra algo no más grande que él, duro y recto, se dio cuenta que era una espalda. Cuando esta persona volteó a verlo, se dio cuenta que era el hombre de la otra vez. So nombre… recordaba que Konan lo llamó Hidan. Ciñó sus dos cejas blancas en forma de molestia._

_-Mierda. Eres tú. La perra del putito de Sasori.- gruñó, Deidara también se enojó al oír tal comentario. –Si vas a molestarme, no lo hagas, mocoso. No estoy de humor el día de hoy._

_-¿Siempre debes de usar ese lenguaje cuando hablas, h´m?- murmuró el rubio, Hidan claramente lo escuchó._

_-¿Qué?... No me digas que te molesta._

"¿Es acaso este hombre alguna clase de idiota?"

_-Claro, a todos les molesta, h´m.- respondió el rubio con una sátira poco común en su voz._

_-Pues a Konan no. Con eso soy feliz.-Deidara no se acababa lo que recién escuchó: ¿acaso la señorita Konan estaba relacionada con este tipo… o quizás estaba con él? Ambos eran tan diferentes en todos los aspectos. Demasiado ¿Era posible? –Oh, veo que andas buscando al putito. Se fue por ahí, y parecía algo molesto…- apuntó a su derecha, Deidara no se molestó en dirigirle una mirada directa al del cabello plata. No por que fuera mucho más alto, sino por que era demasiado grosero como para merecer tal cortesía._

_Fue caminando a donde indicó. Se daba cuenta que regresaba a donde estuvo la habitación donde él despertó apenas unas horas de ahora. Sasori parecía que iba a volver a ese lugar. Y así era. Ahí mismo lo encontró. Justo así encontró a Sasori, llevaba en una de sus manos una especie de estuche de gran tamaño, figura que Deidara reconoció al instante. Era su violín, el que usaba con más frecuencia, en otras palabras, su favorito. Sasori le volteó a ver y no dijo nada, sólo coloco el estuche del instrumente musical sobre la cama. El pelirrojo parecía que le iba a dirigir la palabra, pero pasó a través de Deidara, como si se tratara de sólo aire. Esto no iba a dejar al joven sin decir nada._

_-Sasori… Si estás enojado conmigo, quisiera que me lo digas. Tu silencio es más doloroso para mí.- murmuró el joven, esperando una respuesta del hombre al que amaba. No hubo nada. Deidara tuvo que tomar impulso para ir a hablarle. –Tan sólo pido tu atención, Sasori. Quiero que me escuches, por favor…_

_Avanzó hacia él, agarró su brazo con ambas manos para detenerlo. Sin perder tiempo, Deidara obligó al pelirrojo a voltearse y verlo a los ojos, frente a frente, ambas respiraciones compartiendo el mismo espacio. El pelirrojo se mantenía sin emoción alguna, una estatua con vida._

_-Sasori, dime la verdad, por favor.- exigió el joven, agarró su valor para mirarlo con la mayor dureza y seriedad posible, pero no funcionaba cuando Sasori no le estaba mirando directamente. -¡Por favor, h´m!- suplicó el rubio._

_-Deidara… tú sabes que nada de esto lo planeé yo, nadie lo hizo.-dijo Sasori con un hilo de voz, volteó a ver a su amante a los ojos, una mirada penetrante._

_-No digas eso, Sasori. No comiences a culparte de nuevo.- dijo tristemente el jovencito._

_-Te equivocas, Deidara. Ya te lo había dicho antes, y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo._

_-Pero… Sasori…_

_-¡No, Deidara!- exclamó en voz fuerte el pelirrojo. –Nada de esto yo lo hubiera querido para ti, para Orochimaru, para nadie… Aún cuando mi corazón no te pertenece a ti, tú me importas, siento que eres parte de mi responsabilidad, todo lo es, Deidara._

"…"

_-Pero… Entonces, sientes remordimiento de todo esto… ¿Estás arrepentido de conocerme, Sasori?- los ojos del joven estaban cerrados, él cabizbajo esperando un 'sí' de respuesta por parte de su Sasori, su querido Sasori. Pero luego sintió calor, una dulce caricia que raspó su mejilla con delicadeza, los nudillos de Sasori rozaban la orilla de sus labios. Deidara volvió a mirar al pelirrojo._

_-Por supuesto que no estoy arrepentido de haberte conocido, Deidara…- sonrió, por primera vez que el rubio recordaba, Sasori sonreía sinceramente. –Es sólo que tu has sido demasiado repentino en mi vida, todo esto sucedió tan pronto. Yo… tan sólo quería saber lo que se sentía… tener una relación con una persona, quería aprender a enamorarme._

_-¿Aprender a enamorarte?_

_-Ya lo oíste._

_-¡Pero explícate, Sasori! No entiendo nada, h´m._

_-Nunca en mi vida he estado de verdad enamorado de una persona, Deidara. Estoy vacío como un caparazón, frío como hielo. Apenas tengo un corazón que late a velocidad normal… Por eso, Deidara, comencé a meterme contigo; tú que eres joven y atractivo, vivaz, talentoso y con un futuro asegurado, yo pensé que tú eras el indicado._

_-Sasori…- el joven no tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía ahora mismo, un remolino de emociones se amontonaba en su corazón, las mariposas chocaban contra las paredes de su estómago. Alzó su cara en una lenta sonrisa ante el hombre a quien él amaba, sabiendo bien que lo amaría aún más desde ahora._

_-Perdóname, Deidara… Pero si lo que deseas es vivir conmigo y seguir con esto…- cogió delicadamente su mano, como si una pieza frágil de porcelana de sus muñecas se tratase. –Voy a complacerte ese deseo tuyo. Pero lo más que puedo hacer por ti por ahora es pretender que te amo. Aún mi corazón y mi alma no son de tu propiedad.- declaró al final fríamente, al colocar un beso en la tersa piel de la mano de su pretendiente. Pero Deidara se sentía aún más feliz._

_-Por mí está bien, Sasori.- sonrió el rubio, lleno de goce. –Me parece un buen comienzo que vayas a pretender ser mi novio. Puedo asegurarte que algún día, Sasori, algún día seré capaz de enamorarte._

_Sasori dio una leve risita, casi burlona. Dejó la mano de Deidara entregándosela a su pecho._

_-Eso ya está por verse, Deidara.- rió el pelirrojo con discreción. Sin previo aviso lanzó sus labios a impactar suavemente en los del rostro del amante. Succionó levemente y se separó de él. –Vamos, quisiera que me toques algo en tu violín. Extraño escucharte tocar._

_Deidara atendió la orden del otro hombre y lo siguió a donde estaba su nueva habitación. Esta vez él iba a tocar como si nunca, iba a tocar con el alma y corazón, alguna melodía de amor tal vez, la que él recordara mejor. Aspiró lentamente antes de dar la primera nota musical de su bello instrumento. Lo notó mientras tocaba, desde adentro él podía ver a Konan y Hidan espiar la presentación secreta para su querido Sasori. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, a él siempre le gustó que lo escucharan mientras tocaba._

_Cuando todo había terminado, Deidara sintió que el cansancio lo mataba. Todos se habían ido, y él ahora estaba solo en su único espacio de privacidad. Su paz fue abruptamente interrumpida mientras de quitaba su camisa, alguien entró por la puerta sin siquiera tocar. Tan sólo esperaba que fuera Sasori o Konan, no quería que ese 'boca-floja' de Hidan fuera su inesperada visita._

_-Orochimaru… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, h´m?- preguntó el joven deshecho de su camisa. El otro hombre avanzó un poco adentro, había una extraña sensación dentro del joven al ver esa sonrisa._

_-Toma. Esto te hará bien.- el hombre le tendió la mano, había un par de pastillas pequeñas como frijoles, negras. No sabía que él necesitaría tomar medicamentos._

_-¿Para qué son, h´m?- no dudó en preguntar, trató de no parecer alarmado. Debía ser algo si necesitaba tomar un medicamento._

_-No son para que las tomes ahora, Deidara.- dijo el sombrío hombre sonriente. –Guárdalas para mañana, cuando yo te llame._

_-¿Llamarme?... ¿Para qué?- preguntó curioso el rubio._

_-Tu nuevo empleo, Deidara.- rió Orochimaru._

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_**Sé que la relación de Sasori y Deidara podrá parecerun poco la de Light y Misa (Death Note) por ahora... pero ya verán después cómo avanzan las cosas! T también habrá HidaKona de pareja!**_

_**Tengan un buen día o noche! xD**_


End file.
